Les pires idées peuvent se révéler être les meilleures
by aomiga katta hairo
Summary: Derek se sent coupable et responsable de la mort de sa famille. Il perd le contrôle de son loup, durant plusieurs années il va errer sous sa forme de loup garou dans la forêt de Beacon Hills. Et ce,jusqu'au jour où il rencontre une personne qui va changer sa vie. Et si la première rencontre entre Derek et Stiles s'était déroulée autrement ?
1. Chapter 1

voila le premier chapitre j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

je remercie celles m'encourage et aussi celles qui me corrige .(c'est elle qui font en sort que vous ne mourrez hémorragie des globes oculaire )

je voulais vous prévenir que cette fic et inspirait de Teen Wolf et que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, cette fic comporte aussi des spoils.

* * *

Les pires idées peuvent être les meilleurs

chapitre 1

Décidément, c'était la pire idée que Stiles eut de toute sa vie, celle qui arrivait en seconde position dans son classement, car oui le gamin avait une liste. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à courir comme un dératé à travers le forêt de Beacon Hills pour sauver sa peau.

Tout a commencé quand, comme à son habitude, sa curiosité le poussa à écouter la radio de police volée à son père. Le shérif était conscient que son fils avait une sacrée tendance a attiré les ennuis ou à les provoquer. Stiles était un hyperactif, lui aussi en était conscient mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne possédait aucun filtre entre ses pensées et sa bouche, et cela lui attirait souvent les foudres de ses professeurs. Le gamin avait pourtant de très bonnes notes et possédait un QI supérieur à la moyenne, mais le bavardage incessant avec son meilleur ami, Scott, perturbait souvent la classe. Après avoir entendu le message, Stiles c'était précipiter en pleine nuit chez Scott voulant passer par le toit, non pour éviter de se faire attraper par Melissa, c'était surtout parce que c'était tellement plus classe.

Entendant des bruits étranges Scott était sortit batte à la main sous le porche, et quand son meilleur ami était apparu brusquement, la moitié du corps pendant de son toit, il l'avait accueilli dans un cri.

-« Aaaaaaaaaaah » Scott tenait fermement sa batte en l'air.

-«Oooooh, ooh » criait Stiles, pendu par les pieds, après avoir lamentablement échouée sa tentative de rejoindre discrètement la chambre de son ami.

-« Stiles ,mais c'est pas vrai, que ce que tu fou là ?! » encore perturbé par son ami qui était pendu comme un bébé singe à une branche.

-« Tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone, alors je suis venu » ses bras, qui pendaient jusqu'alors dans le vide, se dirigeaient vers l'objet que son ami avait dans les mains, et qui était toujours prêt à frapper.

-« Pourquoi t'as une batte ?»

-« J'ai cru que t'étais un prédateur » répliqua t'il dans un rire jaune, finalement plus détendu.

-« Un prédateur ?! Bien sûr, bon d'accord, bref écoute ça » ajouta t'il en secouant ses bras dans le vide.

-« J'ai vu mon père partir i minutes, un appel d'urgence tous les flics du coin on été appeler en renfort »

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Scott avec un regard intrigué à son ami toujours suspendu.

-« Deux joggeurs ont trouvé un corps dans les bois »

Stiles décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de jouer les chauves souris et descendit de son perchoir, une fois dans le bon sens, Scott regarda son ami qui, maintenant, était descendu d'un cran, le bras accoudé à la rambarde qui entourait le porche de sa maison.

-« Un corps humain ? » ses mots furent presque chuchotés.

-« Non !» en regardant son ami comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

-« un cor de chasse, mais oui imbécile, un corps humain ! » dit-il sur un ton plein de sarcasmes en levant les yeux au ciel.

Rejoignant son ami sous le porche en sautant par dessus la rambarde, il était maintenant à la même hauteur que son ami pour continuer leur conversation.

-« C'est un meurtre ? » demanda Scott d'une voix mal assurée.

-« On ne sait pas encore, mais on est sûr que c'est une fille d'une vingtaine d'année »

-« Attends, s'ils ont déjà trouvé le corps, alors ils cherchent quoi ? » ajouta t'il mi effrayé mi intrigué.

-« Je t'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin » fit Stiles content de son effet.

-« Ils ont trouvé qu'une moitié de cadavre » tout en se penchant comme s'il venait de lui dire un secret.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt tout en fixant son ami avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il pouvait voir à l'expression de Scott, l'information ce faire un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, quand il vit celui-ci percuté, il reprit la parole.

-« Alors, on y va » dit l'hyperactif qui ne tenait plus en place.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation et c'est ce qui effrayait Scott, Stiles voulait l'embarquer à la recherche de l'autre moitié d'un cadavre, dans la forêt de Beacon Hills qui était réputée pour être dangereuse, on ne comptait plus les attaques d'animaux sauvages, des promeneurs perdus ou les personnes louches qui traînaient dans les bois. Mais il connaissait son ami et il était sur qu'il irait avec ou sans lui, alors il abdiqua devant le visage plein de curiosité de Stiles, il respira à fond et le suivi.

Ils avaient tourné en rond un bon moment dans la forêt, ce qui était finalement flippant et excitant pour Stiles, était carrément flippant pour Scott. Mais l'idée de retrouver la moitié du corps tourna court, et alla rejoindre la longue liste de toutes ses idées, ou plans, qui avaient échoué, oui Stiles avait beaucoup de listes comme « plans géniaux », « plans géniaux mais en faite foireux qui ont échoué » et la moins longue ou quasi inexistante « plan géniaux réussis ».

Quant au shérif, qui cherchait une moitié de corps, il trouva celui de son fils qui errait dans les bois.

-« C'est bon, on ce calme je connais ce petit voyou, il est à moi » dit-il en regardant son fils, couché par terre après avoir eut la frayeur de sa vie devant les crocs du chien que l'avait repéré.

-« Aaaah, salut papa ça va ? » demanda t'il en se relevant, comme si de rien était, tout de même éblouit par les lampes torches qui l'aveuglait.

-« Si je comprends bien, tu écoutes tous les appels que je reçois » ajouta t'il dans un soupir d'exaspération, même pas surpris de trouver son fils ici comme si, au fond, c'était une évidence.

-« Non ! » Stiles reprit son souffle « je n'écoute pas les plus chiants »

Il connaissait son fils par cœur ainsi que la non existence du filtre entre sa bouche et ses pensées.

-« Et où est ton complice habituel ? » un peu las de perdre du temps.

-« Qui ? Scott ? » il reprit son souffle.

-« Il voulait dormir, il a dit qu'il voulait être en forme pour la rentrée demain, il n'y a que moi » ajouta t'il sur un ton détaché reprenant toujours son souffle

-« Dans les bois, seul » finit-il.

-« Scott t'es là ? Scott ? » cria le shérif en regardant les arbres derrière son fils avec sa lampe torche.

Scott se plaqua plus contre l'arbre derrière lequel il s'était caché, comme s'il pouvait fusionner avec ce dernier pour disparaître.

Le shérif soupira, baissa sa lampe et agrippa son fils par la peau du cou, il l'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture en lui disant qu'ils allaient avoir une longue conversation sur ce qu'il avait fait, et c'est ainsi que Scott se retrouva seul dans les bois plus effrayé que jamais.

C'est seulement le lendemain à la rentrée des classes que Stiles appris que son ami c'était fait griffer au dessus de la hanche par un loup, tout en soulevant son pull pour lui montrer le bandage, ça lui faisait un mal de chien, pour parfaire le tout il avait perdu son inhalateur dans sa course endiablée, et Jackson « monsieur-je-suis-mieux-que-tout-le-monde » l'avait pas loupé ce matin. Ce sentant un peu coupable, le fils du shérif avait décidé de le retrouver après les cours, il retournerait seul dans les bois, il ne voulait pas que son ami l'accompagne avec sa blessure. Il avait donc dit à son père qu'après les cours il irait chez l'asthmatique,et qu'il y resterait dormir, voilà sa deuxième super bonne idée.

En cherchant l'inhalateur il s'était retrouvé face à un puma et s'était mis à courir pour sauver sa peau, le puma sur ses talons, il ne le lâchait pas, les branches des arbres fouettaient son visage, ses épaules ainsi que ses jambes. Essoufflé, il entendait toujours le puma derrière lui, il risqua un rapide coup d'œil et dérapa sur une pierre glissante. Il se tordit la cheville et, pour couronner le tout, une de ses côte se cassa en tombant lourdement sur une racine, il cria de douleur et de peur en même temps. Le puma ralenti sa course et le scruta, Stiles se retourna en poussant un gémissement. Il faisait face au puma qui lui tournait autour, couché par terre, sans défense il était fini.

-« S'il te plaît ne me mange pas » dit-il au bord des larmes, à cause de la peur et de la douleur, il ricana.

\- « Stupide, comme si je pouvais parler aux animaux »

L'animal qui se tenait devant lui, près à bondir, se recula contre tout attente, l'hyperactif était surpris, il se demandait si ça avait marché, mais il voyait de la peur dans les yeux de l'animal, ça ne pouvait vraiment pas être de son fait. Il entendit un grognement sourd et rauque derrière lui, il en eut des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale et le puma détala comme un lapin apeuré.

Stiles avait si peur qu'il ne se retourna pas, « qu'est-ce qui peu effrayer un puma ? »pensa t'il, il en eut des sueurs froides et la douleur de sa côte ainsi que sa cheville lui revinrent de plein fouet. Il avait terriblement mal, son cœur battait tellement fort que ça résonnait dans son crâne, lui provoquant une douleur supplémentaire aux tempes, son estomac faisait la toupie, sa vision se troublait, un vertige le fit tombé lourdement la tête contre le sol et puis il pût juste articuler :

-« Je vais avoir une bosse, hein ?!» sarcastiquement, à l'ombre qui approchait de lui et il sombra.


	2. Chapter 2

merci beaucoups pour tout c'est encouragement je ne m'attendrai pas a en avoirs autant ^^

je suis désoler pour mes faut d'orthographe, je fait de mon mieux promit

j'accepte de l'aide avec grand plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas a me le dire

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2

Quand Stiles commença à se réveiller, il était perdu, ses yeux étaient lourds, il avait mal, mais il y avait ce truc chaud et humide qui parcourait la peau de son avant bras. C'était plutôt agréable à vrai dire, même quand ça passait sur ses coupures, celles-ci semblaient lui faire moins mal, il aurait continué à rester immobile quand il se souvint soudain de la chose qui avait effrayé le puma.

Il se releva d'un coup dans un gémissement et tomba nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux bleus électriques d'une luminescence surnaturelle. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous l'effet de surprise, la personne à qui ils appartenaient n'avait pas tout à fait l'air d'un humain, il avait les oreilles pointues, ces crocs étaient long ,des cheveux noirs corbeaux décoiffés qui se mélangeaient à une barbe de 3 jours ,son front semblait plissé de colère , une musculature de spartiate, une peau légèrement caramélisée, cet être moitié homme moitié bête était penché sur lui, laissant apparaître ses crocs et une langue posée sur son avant bras, dans un grognement

-« S'il te plaît ne me manges pas » gémissant de douleur, sa côte le lançait et il avait peur.

Reculant, en restant à terre, il rencontra un mur derrière lui, et la créature continua à s'approcher comme un prédateur, il arrêta son visage à deux centimètres de lui et sa respiration effleura son visage.

-« Tu sais, si j'étais toi, je ne me mangerais pas, je dois pas avoir bon goût, je passe mon temps à manger des pizzas, et en plus avec toutes les coupures que je me suis faites, j'ai sûrement chopé le tétanos, et….et Jackson, tu sais c'est un sportif, il doit être plus goûteux alors tu peux allé le manger lui et pas moi, regarde je suis tout flasque et cabots… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une main avec des griffes se plaça contre sa bouche en crochetant sa mâchoire, l'autre main de la créature était posée contre une de ses oreilles pointues, il émit un grognement, il regarda fixement l'adolescent dans une menace silencieuse et s'éloigna de Stiles.

Le gamin soupira, soulager que la créature ne semblait pas vouloir le manger. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans ce qu'il restait d'une grande maison qui avait sûrement brûlé. Il devait se trouvé dans un salon, car un canapé à moitié carbonisé et abîmé par le temps se trouvait contre le mur gauche, juste en dessous d'une fenêtre, en face de lui, dans le même état, se trouvait une cheminée de pierre, et étonnamment à sa droite, presque au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait un piano plutôt en bon état, à première vue, ainsi qu'une coiffeuse dont le miroir était légèrement noirci.

Le sol était parsemé d'espace de verdure, de l'herbe et de la mousse avait poussé là où le plancher en bois était inexistant, le toit était cassé, on pouvait voir le ciel par endroit, le soleil se couchait ce qui donnait à la pièce une aura mystique, comme un tableau hors du temps. Contre le mur où il se trouvait à sa droite, il y avait un encadrement de double porte, il en restait un grand pan encore vitré l'autre étant cassé, et derrière on pouvait voir un semblant d'entrée.

-« Chouette maison, j'aime bien la déco »

Il reposa son regard sur la créature au milieu de la pièce, dos à lui. Il vit un fin duvet juste au niveau de sa nuque, pendant un instant il aurait aimé y faire courir ses doigts, pour ensuite les laisser glissés le long de cette colonne afin de les laisser retracés le tatouage qui se trouvait sur ce dos musclés. Il en gémit en se redressant correctement contre le mur. Pourquoi il avait ce genre de pensées, si ça avait été la belle Lydia Martin, la fille la plus populaire du bahut, pour laquelle il avait le béguin, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné, mais un homme qu'il venait juste de rencontré. Son cœur rata un battement et l'oreille pointue en face de lui se redressa.

-« T'es quoi au juste ? » la créature tourna la tête dans la direction de l'ado.

-« T'es l'expérience raté d'un scientifique fou ? Non c'est pas ça. Mmm... Chirurgie esthétique ? Non plus, ho je sais t'es un mutant style X-Men ! A moins que tu sois un alien, c'est ça tu dois être un alien, tu viens de quelle planète ? Tu comprends notre langue ? Tu peux respirer ? Bien sûr que tu peux sinon tu serais mort, je suis bête, désolé je ne voulais pas faire ce jeu de mot, tu m'as compris » Stiles reprit son souffle.

Il faut dire qu'il avait un sacrés débit de parole, et qu'il faisait souvent les questions/réponses tout seul sans laisser le temps à ces interlocuteurs de répondre. La créature leva les yeux au ciel déjà fatiguée par l'humain qui parlait trop.

-« Humm...Non ! » la créature sursauta.

-« Si tu étais un alien, tu aurais un vaisseau et tu serais pas euh.. » faisant un geste flou en direction de son interlocuteur.

-« Euh… nu je veux dire » finit t'il le rouge aux joues.

Il détailla la créature, il faut dire qu'il ne devait rien envier à personne, il avait des muscles bien soulignés et dessinés.

-« Non je sais ! »

La créature ferma les yeux d'exaspération, se demandant pour quelle raison il avait aidé l'ado. S'il avait pu parler ça ferait longtemps qu'il lui aurait dit de la fermer, peut-être devrait t'il le plaquer contre un mur pour le faire taire.

-« Loup-garou ! » lâcha Stiles, les yeux bleus lumineux de la créature s'ouvrirent de surprise.

-« Ah, c'est ça j'ai trouvé ! » il gémit, il avait sauté de joie d'avoir trouvé, il avait vu dans les yeux du loup que c'était ça.

Le loup-garou était surprit que l'adolescent ai trouvé ce qu'il était.

-« Élémentaire, mon chez Watson »

Le loups fronça les sourcils et fixa intensément l'humain.

-« Les poil partout ,la nudité » il rougit à l'évocation de ce mot.

-« Tu es à moitié humain, et tu es un prédateur puisque tu as mis en déroute un puma par un simple grognement. Donc en prédateurs, il y a les ursidés, les félins et les canidés. Tes oreilles sont pointues donc pas un panda-garou ou un ours garou, félins non plus car tes iris sont normaux, il reste les canidés et les seules créatures fantastiques moitié quelque chose sont les loups-garous, et hier Scott a entendu un hurlement de loup » le gamin reprit son souffle dans un gémissement.

Le loup était bouche bée par la déduction de l'ado. En voyant le gamin soulever son pull pour révéler l'énorme bleu au niveau de ses côtes, il s'approcha. Il fixait toujours l'adolescent, Stiles déglutit à la proximité du loup, et à ce regard bleu électrisant posé sur lui.

-« Euh...je.. » il fut coupé par un grognement.

Et les yeux de la créature devant lui dérivèrent sur son bleu. Le loup était accroupi à moitié sur Stiles ce qui le fit légèrement rougir. Une main avec des ongles acéré, glissa délicatement de sa hanche jusqu'à ses côtes, il en eut des frissons dans le dos. La main était chaude, douce et ferme à la fois, si elle n'était pas posée sur sa blessure Stiles aurait pu en gémir de bien-être. Il fixa la main et il vit les veines du loup devenir noires, il voulu se reculer mais se ravisa en sentant la douleur s'atténuer.

-« Wow » lâcha t'il dans un souffle.

Il soupira en posant sa tête contre le mur. Cela faisait un bien fou et il leva inconsciemment son pull pour laisser plus d'accès au loup.

-« C'est pratique ça comme pouvoir » dit-il en fermant les yeux

Il aurait pu se laisser gagner par la fatigue mais un cri sortit de sa bouche quand malencontreusement la jambe du loup heurta sa cheville. Le loup se recula vivement dans un grognement.

-« Non, c'est bon, c'est pas grave » les larmes aux yeux.

-« Tu n'as pas fait exprès, enfin j'espère » dans un demi sourire qui ce voulait rassurant.

Le loup était étonné, comment avait t'il deviné que son grognement était des excuses.

-« Tes yeux et tes grognements sont vraiment très expressif, j'arrive presque à deviner ce que tu veux me dire »

Encore une fois, Stiles avait deviné ce qu'il pensait, il trouva que malgré son jeune âge et son flot de paroles incessantes, l'ado était intelligent et visait juste à chaque grognement, il ne pouvait pas articuler un mot, mais il n'en avait pas besoin avec ce gamin qui lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert. Le loup regarda la cheville du jeune, la manipula comme le cristal le plus fragile au monde, et fronça un peu plus les sourcils, dévoilant ses crocs dans une grimace.

-« C'est si laid que ça ? » demanda l'hyperactif en sifflant de douleur.

Sa cheville était disloquée, et le loup devait la remettre en place afin que celle-ci cicatrise correctement. Il soupira en fixant l'ado.

-« Ho, ça, ça veux dire que ça va faire mal, hein ? » s'exprimant dans un gémissement.

Le loup ferma les yeux et les rouvrit sur l'ado, décidément il n'avait pas besoin de parler, il lui suffisait d'être lui-même pour se faire comprendre, même sa sœur qui était pourtant un loup-garou ne l'avait pas compris. Elle était morte et couper en deux à cause de ça, il se sentait coupable, il eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à la mort de sa sœur, la seul famille qui lui restait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se perdre dans ses pensées, qu'il sentit des bras passer en dessous des siens pour se nouer derrière son dos, et il sentit le front de l'ado se poser sur son épaule. Il resta figé par le geste du gamin.

-« Quoi qu'il c'est passé ce n'ai pas de ta faute ! » le loup se raidit sous ses mots, comment diable a t'il put encore une fois...mais il n'eut pas le temps que Stiles reprit le parole.

-« J'ai moi aussi perdu un être cher, alors je sais ce que ça fait » ajout t'il en se redressant pour lui faire un sourire timide.

C'en était trop pour l'homme, il fourra sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune, le cœur de celui-ci rata plusieurs battements et il eut soudain très chaud.

-« Tu ne devrais pas me remettre la cheville en place ? » dit-il plus gêner par le fait que cette étreinte était bien plus agréable qu'elle n'aurait du l'être.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le pied de Stiles était fermement maintenu par les restes de son t-shirt que le loup avait déchiré, il lui avait enroulé autour de la cheville après l'avoir remis en place, ce qui l'avait de nouveau fait crier de douleur.

-« Décidément, t'aime m'entendre crier » balança t'il au loup qui était déjà en train de rouler des yeux.

Il détailla le gamin qui était à présent torse nu, il avait la peau pâle mais les grains de beauté qui le parsemait avait quelque chose qu'il trouva plutôt attirant, comme des étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel une fois la nuit tombée, ce qui était justement en train de se passer à l'extérieur. Il suivit ces étoiles jusqu'au cou et il se souvint qu'il avait trouvé attirante l'odeur de l'adolescent quand il avait laisser aller sa tête contre lui.

« Euh... je ne veux pas te déranger dans la contemplation de mon magnifique torse de dieu mais bon » dit t'il sarcastiquement, gêné de son corps comparé à celui du loup parfaitement musclé.

Le loup secoua la tête en soupirant, même si l'humain l'exaspérait il n'allait pas le laisser dormir par terre. Deux bras puissant se placèrent sous lui et il se sentit décoller du sol comme s'il ne pesait rien.

-« Wow, guérison, super force, décidément je vais finir par t'appeler Superwolf »

Le loup tenait Stiles comme une princesse dans ses bras, il aurait préféré le porter comme un sac à patate, mais avec sa côte cassée ce n'était pas envisageable.

-« Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? »

Le loup regarda le gamin dans ses bras, perturbé, pas par la question mais parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son nom, le trou noir, comme la plupart des choses qui l'entourait, comme cette maison, pourquoi était t'il tellement attacher à cet endroit ? Et cette fille, sa sœur, il ne se rappelait pas avoir de sœur mais pourtant quand il l'avait vu, il avait su qui elle était, qu'il ne lui restait qu'elle comme famille, qu'était t'il arrivé aux autres.

-« Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne trouves pas, de tout façon tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire, et je suis le genre de personne qui aime le danger et le mystère, et tu es un dangereux mystère » s'exclama t'il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il avait vu le loup perdu sur son identité, et pouvait très bien imaginer que cela pouvait être dur de ne plus ce souvenir. L'amnésique grognait, et il fit en sorte d'arracher un petit cri au gamin dans ses bras en resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur lui.

-« Aïe ! J'ai rien fait ! » dit il dans une moue de petit garçon qui boudait.

Il fut posé délicatement sur le canapé par l'homme bête, qui alla se coucher dos à lui sur un coin de verdure qui se trouvait entre le piano et la coiffeuse.

-« Moi, c'est Stiles ! » continua t'il avec une voix somnolente.

Il vit le loup se retourner et le fixer, puis il ferma les yeux rassurer par ceux bleus électrique qui veillaient sur lui.

En pleine nuit, Stiles gémit, il avait froid et la douleur revenait en force, il était tendu et il pensa à son père, qui ne le chercherait pas avant demain puisqu'il lui avait dit qu'il dormait chez Scott. Il repensa à Scott, il se souvint de son ami blessé qui lui avait dit que c'était un loup, et il c'était moqué de lui car il n'y avait pas de loup dans la région mais Superwolf était un loup-garou. Stiles était persuadé qu'il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à quelqu'un. Alors ça voulait dire qu'il devait y avoir un autre loup-garou dans les parages, et contrairement à Superwolf il n'avait pas hésité à attaquer un humain, et s'il recommençait ?

Il pensait à son père, qui faisait encore des recherche dans les bois pour retrouver l'autre moitié de la fille, une crise d'angoisse pointait le bout de son nez, il reconnaissait les symptômes tel que la respiration haletante. Un poids se posa derrière lui, des bras chauds et puissants vinrent l'enlacer dans un étreinte protectrice, et il sentit des lèvres humide dans le creux de son épaule, qui laissèrent place à des crocs, le loup fit une légère pression avec ses dents dans l'espoir de le détendre. Et il sentit tout de suite la tension dans les muscle de l'humain disparaître et il recommença à respiré normalement.

-« Merci » chuchota Stiles en reprenant son souffle.

Pour toute réponse, il eut un grognement long, rauque et les bras qui l'entourait se resserrèrent légèrement, le loup n'avait pas comprit pour quelles raisons l'ado avait fait une crise de panique, ne se sent-il pas en sécurité avec lui ? Et pourquoi voulait-il que Stiles se sente en sécurité avec lui ?

-« J'ai pensé au deuxième loup-garou, et à mon père qui cherche toujours le corps de la fille » dit-il dans un soupire de bien être.

Il se lova contre le loup, comme pour quémander plus de chaleur, celui-ci se crispa. Le gamin avait deviné qu'il y avait un deuxième loup-garou, alors qu'il y a peine quelque heures, il ne connaissait même pas leur existence, sa sœur, elle, ne l'avait pas comprit, pourtant il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre le danger. Mais quand elle comprit, c'était trop tard et il n'avait rien pu faire.

-« Dans le rapport de mon père, j'ai aperçu des détails troublants » Stiles continuait sa réflexion à voix haute, sans vraiment parler à quelqu'un.

-« Elle semblait avoir été attaquée par une bête sauvage mais, un animal l'aurait mangé, pas attaquée pour le simple plaisir de la tuer, je pense que c'est le deuxième loup-garou qui a fait ça, mais la coupure au niveau de son estomac était nette, comme due à une arme blanche, et faite après sa mort, pourquoi ? » le loup derrière l'ado, était scotché par l'intelligence du petit humain.

-« Le loup-garou n'aurait pas pris la peine de faire ça, il a des instincts d'animaux, une fois morte il ne se serait pas amusé à la couper en deux, surtout à l'arme blanche ! » le loup se raidit à la nouvelle évocation de sa sœur coupée en deux, et Stiles gémit dans une plainte.

-« Ho ! HO ! » Stiles se tue, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

Le loup se pencha au dessus de lui, le fixant de ses yeux bleus électrique, l'humain pleurait, et cela lui fit mal dans la poitrine comme un coup de couteau. Il se pencha pour aller cueillir les perles salées, qui roulaient sur la joue pleine de petites constellations du gamin. Celui-ci se laissa faire quand une langue lui lécha la joue, c'était agréable. Une bouche vint se posé sur ses yeux dans un grognement. Il soupira, le loup voulait des explications.

-« J'ai compris, de par ta réaction que tu la connaissait et qu'elle devait être une parente à toi, car plutôt tu as eut le même regard que j'avais quand j'ai perdu ma mère » lui expliqua t'il dans un sourire crispé, décidément cela faisait encore mal de parler de sa mère.

-« Elle était aussi un loup-garou, ce qui confirme la thèse selon laquelle c'est un autre loup-garou qui l'a attaqué » Stiles esquiva le sujet de sa mère comme il le pouvait, et si résoudre le mystère qui entourait le loup penché au dessus de lui permettait de le faire, alors pourquoi pas.

« Je voulais te demander, les loups ont les yeux jaunes, pourquoi tu as les yeux bleus électriques ? »

Sa question se perdit dans le silence, le loup en face de lui n'avait pas suivit les brusques transitions. Il senti la main du plus jeune sur sa barbe, et il trouva ce contact très agréable, elle était fraîche, il ferma les yeux pour apprécier encore plus. Quand le loup les ouvris sur l'ado, qui était toujours en train de le regarder, celui-ci dit dans un murmure

« Ce bleu est triste et mélancolique, comme si ton âme pleurait »

Le loup eut un frisson, le gamin avait encore deviné, il alla caressé ses lèvres des siennes dans un baiser un peu maladroit, il faut dire que ses crocs n'étaient pas pratique, il aurait aimé reprendre forme humaine rien que pour embrasser passionnément l'être qui se trouvait en dessous de lui. Il détourna la tête vivement en grognant, regardant par la fenêtre, gêné de son geste, il vit que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. La pièce s'éclaira. Stiles pris conscience qu'il était torse nu et que la créature au dessus de lui était nue, en se raclant la gorge, il rougit violemment et rata un battement. Ça n'échappa pas au loup qui reposa son attention sur l'humain. La bouche de celui-ci s'ouvrait de surprise.

« Wow, j'aime bien le rouge mais je crois que je viens de trouver ma nouvelle couleur préférée » dit t'il d'une traite plus pour lui.

Les yeux du loup n'étaient plus de leur couleur bleu luminescente surnaturelle, ils étaient bleus, gris ou verts clair, un mélange subtil entre les trois, puis il reprirent leur couleur surnaturelle.

« Pendant un instant, tes yeux étaient normaux » fit Stiles au loup.

Il se précipita vers la coiffeuse pour observer son visage. Mais c'était trop tard, il aurait voulu voir l'étincelle qui lui prouvait qu'au fond de lui, il était encore humain, il ne la vit pas, il ne voyait qu'un monstre dans ce miroir, il poussa un cri déchirant et brisa le miroir comme pour chasser l'être qu'il était. Il regarda sa main pleine de sang qui commençait à cicatriser. Stiles, devant ce spectacle déchirant, se déplaça jusqu'au loup, il posa sa main sur le symbole dans son dos. La créature sursauta et plaqua le gamin contre le sol comme pour attaquer.

« Chut, c'est moi, Stiles, regardes » le loup vit son humain.

L'ado avait confiance en lui, car outre une légère accélération de son cœur, du à la surprise, il ne sentit aucune peur venant de lui. Se laissant aller sur le torse du plus jeune, qui dans un geste naturel alla passer ses deux mains dans ses cheveux noirs, qui avaient, pour Stiles, une merveilleuse odeur. Le loup frotta plus sa tête contre le torse et le cou du plus jeune pour y déposer son odeur dans un geste possessif, il voulait que le gamin soit rien qu'à lui.

Au bout de quelque temps, Stiles se rendit compte qu'il avait encore mal, mais sa côte n'était plus cassée ainsi que sa cheville, le loup l'avait guérit pendant la nuit, il avait encore des hématomes mais pouvait se mouvoir.

« Il faut que j'aille à l'école ! » murmura t'il en regardant sa montre.

Le loup ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, Stiles emprisonna la tête de ce dernier pour le rapprocher de son visage.

« Promis, je reviens après les cours » et il posa ses lèvres sur celles du loup pour sceller sa promesse.


	4. Chapter 4

bonjours a touts ^^

sachez que cela fait un petit moment que mon histoire et finit au chaud dans mes dossier donc pas de souci vous aurait une fin, et que ça fait plusieurs jours que je relire mes texte dans le bute de corriger les faute, mais j'ai de l'aidée maintenant

et je vous remercie a touts pour votre soutient ^^

* * *

Chapitre 4

Stiles courait comme il pouvait pour retrouver Scott dans le couloir.

-« Scott, Scott ! »

Des visages se tournaient sur son passage, et quand il arrivait devant son ami en grimaçant de douleur, il reprit son souffle.

-« Bon dieu, Stiles, j'ai essayé de te joindre toute la soirée… T'était où ? Je t'ai couvert quand ton père a appelé chez moi »fit Scott angoissé.

-« Je n'avais pas de réseau et je… » Il rougit en repensant au loup qui l'avait posé à la lisière de la forêt.

-« Bon écoute, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de super important »dit Scott dans un chuchotement, l'air grave.

-« Moi aussi, il faut que je te dise quelque chose », Scott était son meilleur amis et il n'avait aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, il voulut poursuivre mais la sonnerie retentit dans le bahut.

-« On en reparlera à la pause » fit Scott plus angoissé que jamais.

La matinée se déroula dans un silence religieux entre les deux jeunes. Une nouvelle fit son apparition dans la classe, et Scott la trouva tout à fait à son goût, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'hyperactif.

A la pause, ils se précipitèrent tous les deux dans les vestiaires et Scott prit la parole.

-« Regarde » il souleva sont t-shirt et il n'avait presque plus rien.

-« Mais que.. » fit-il ébahi.

-« Attends, ce n'est pas tout, j'entends mieux, mes réflexes et ma force se sont développés. Je sais pas du tout ce qui m'arrive » Scott était paniqué ça ce voyait.

-« Ho, je crois que je sais, écoute, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais le mieux c'est que tu le rencontre » fit Stiles.

-« Le rencontre, de qui ? » il vit Stiles rougir.

-« Euh... on va en cours » Stiles partit.

Scott a entendu le cœur de son ami rater plusieurs battements en évoquant cette personne.

Après les cours, Stiles traînât son ami jusqu'à la lisière ou le loup l'avait laissé. Stiles descendit précipitamment de sa jeep, presser de retrouver le loup-garou.

-« Ou tu m'emmène Stiles », cri Scott à la poursuite de son ami.

L'ado ne se rendit pas compte qu'il courait presque.

-« Attends » cri Scott en lui agrippant le bras plus fort qu'il n'aurait voulu.

-« Aie » à l'instant même où Stiles poussa ce cri, Scott fut violemment plaqué au sol avec un loup-garou qui grognait de colère, en dévoilant ses crocs, au dessus de lui.

-« Non, c'est un ami, il n'a pas fait exprès ».

Stiles se précipita sur le loup, il plaqua sa tête contre son torse et bascula assit par terre avec le loup garou sur ses genoux, qui ne lâchait pas des yeux Scott, tout en grognant.

-« Eh ça suffit oui » Stiles plaqua sa main sur le museau du loup.

-« Stiles…que.. »Scott était troublé et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il arrivait.

-« C'est la personne que je voulais te présenter »fit Stiles en regardant le loup qui se frottait contre son ventre.

-« Mais...c'est quoi cette chose ? »

Un grognement rauque ce fit entendre.

-« Ce n'est pas une chose c'est Superwolf, et il m'a sauvé la vie. C'est un loup-garou ! »

-« Attends tu te fous de moi, c'est une blague ! » en regardant son amis qui serrait la créature qui grognait.

La dite créature releva la tête vers lui, en le regardant fixement avant de se tourner vers son adolescent, se demandant pourquoi il avait ramené cet humain.

-« C'est mon meilleur ami, Scott, et je crois qu'il aura besoin de toi, il c'est fait griffé par l'autre loup-garou, et il ressent des choses bizarre, il guérit plus vite et il a une super ouïe » dit-il tout en regardant le loup qui fixait son meilleur ami.

Le loup regarda son humain dans une moue bizarre, Scott allait se transformer lui aussi en loup-garou.

-« Ho, Scott je croit que tu te transforme en loup- garou »Stiles continuait a fixer le loup sur ses genoux

-« Quoi ? Je vais devenir comme lui ? Eh attends, tu comprends ce qu'il dit ? » en pointant du doigt la créature sur son ami.

-« Eh, il n'y a pas de mal à être comme ça ! » fit Stiles en regardant son ami. « Et non, je ne pense pas que tu vas avoir la même forme » ne relevant même pas la dernière question.

Stiles prit la tête du loup dans ses mains pour qu'il soit face à face, le gamin avait répondu sèchement à son ami devançant son grognement. Il regarda son humain.

-« Mon loup est spécial »

Le loup grogna d'approbation car Stiles le trouvait spécial et il était à lui, comme il considérait l'humain comme le sien.

-« Ok, c'est bizarre, et qu'est ce que je fais moi ? » dit Scott en regardant son ami et le loup.

-« Rien à par mourir »dit une voix forte et menaçante.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et virent qu'ils étaient entouré pas des personnes armés jusqu'aux dents. Le loup se dressa et se plaça de matière à protéger l'adolescent qui était plus tôt dans ses bras.

-« Qui est vous ? » fit Stiles, criant de colère.

-« Nous ? Nous sommes des chasseurs, et plus précisément des chasseurs de loups-garous. Et ça fait un moment que nous essayons de tuer celui là ! » dit l'un des leurs en pointant le loup de son fusil. « On a tout fait pour l'attiré dans un piège, on a même suspendu la moitié du cadavre de sa sœur, mais il a l'air plus intelligent qu'il n'y parait» continua t'il dans un ricanement.

-« Et vous, vous avez l'air encore plus stupide que méchant, si ce n'ai plus ! » dit l'hyperactif sur un ton plein de sarcasme qui couvrait presque le grognement du loup.

-« Ha, ha »le chasseur rit à gorge déployée.

-« Si vous pouvez garder votre stupidité et votre haleine de chacal pour vous ça serait gentil »

-« Ho, et dire que je pensais t'épargner, mais je vais te tuer toi et tes deux amis »

Une flèche passa juste au devant du nez du chasseur et termina sa course plantée dans l'écorce d'un arbre, ils furent tous surprit quand une voix tonna.

-« Pose ton arme Philippe » d'autre chasseurs sortirent de derrière les arbres et encerclèrent les autres chasseurs.

-« Chris Argent, ça faisait un baille » le dit Philippe ce tourna vers l'homme qui avait parlé, et les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers celui qui semblait commander le groupe de chasseurs qui venait d'arriver. A côté de lui se trouvait une jeune fille, avec des cheveux brun ondulés, qui brandissait son arc dans la direction de Philippe.

-« Allison, tu es devenue une belle et talentueuse archère à ce que je voit » dit l'autre chasseur dans un sourire mauvais.

Stiles et Scott reconnurent tout de suite la nouvelle, qui plus tôt était venu dans leur classe, Allison faisait une grimace de dégoût au chasseur, mais quand elle tourna son visage vers Scott elle rougit et lui adressa un sourire timide.

-« Ce n'est pas ton secteur alors baisse ton arme et dégage d'ici »fit Chris Argent.

-« Ok, c'est bon » Philippe leva les mains en l'air, et laissa les chasseurs de Chris prendre ses armes ainsi que celles de ses hommes.

-« Nous allons vous raccompagner jusqu'à la frontière et si vous remettez les pieds dans cette ville cela ne se passera pas aussi pacifiquement, ai-je étais bien clair ? » dit-il d'une voix ferme et plein d'amertume.

Les chasseurs partirent, laissant les deux ados, le loup, Chris et sa fille.

-« Je suis désolé, ces chasseurs ne devraient pas ce trouvé ici » dit t'il à l'intention des trois personnes qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis tout a l'heure. « Derek, je suis désolé, ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire, si nous avions fait notre travail, ce loup–garou et ces chasseurs » il fit une pause « il ne serait rien arrivé à ta sœur, je ne te demande pas de nous pardonner pour nos actes mais que tu comprennes notre point de vue » le loup grogna et baissa la tête.

-« Il ne vous en tient pas rigueur » Stiles se tourna vers le chasseur « mais je vous interdis de les tuer ou je vous ferais vivre un enfer »

-« Ho la, on ce calme, tu comprends ce qu'il dit ? »Le chasseur regarda Stiles, et le loup qui était allé perdre sa tête contre le cou de l'ado « et nous ne sommes pas là pour tuer qui que ce soit, mais pour neutraliser la menace » dit Chris d'une voix ferme et neutre, comme s'il analysait en même temps la situation.

-« Mon loup n'est pas une menace »cria presque Stiles, menaçant comme jamais.

Scott était surprit par son ami il n'avait jamais vu l'hyperactif comme ça, et sa manière de parler du loup était plus qu'étrange

Chris releva un sourcil, surprit par l'audace du jeune homme et il semblait très possessif avec le loup et il comprit.

-« On se calme, je ne veux rien faire à ton compagnon mon garçon, nous sommes là pour protéger les humains pas pour tuer tout les loups-garous que nous croisons »

-« Compagnon ? »dit Scott perplexe.

-« C'est compliqué, mais si tu veux la version courte on a tous une âme sœur, et grâce aux dons des loups leur lien est amplifié, et ils peuvent ainsi les trouver, on les appelle alors des compagnons »

Le futur loup ce tourna vers son ami qui avait tout entendu, mais qui préférait caresser la nuque du loup perdu dans son cou qui poussait de léger grognements de contentement, il regarda de nouveau le chasseur.

-« Et moi, comment je fais ? J'ai rien demandé, je ne veux pas être un loup-garou ! »dit Scott en regardant Allison et son père.

-« Scott, si tu apprends à te contrôler avant la prochaine plein lune, tout ira bien, tu pourras avoir une vie presque normal »dit Chris sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant « cela aurait été bien que tu es un loup aîné mais à part Derek que tu vois. »Le chasseur fit un signe en direction du loup.

-« Je serais comme Derek » dit Scott.

-«Non, tu auras une apparence humaine et tu pourras vire ta vie comme tu l'entends, tant que tu ne t'en prends à personne »

-«Si je resterait humain, pourquoi Derek a cette apparence ? »fit Scott en jetant un regard à Stiles.

L'hyperactif n'avait pas posé cette question car il se moquait de l'apparence de Derek, et évoquer cette apparence semblait faire du mal au loup.

-« Il se considère comme un monstre, car il se sent responsable de la mort de sa famille alors le loup en lui a reprit le dessus » le chasseur soupira.

-« Stiles, je sais que pour toi l'apparence de Derek n'a aucune importance, mais tu dois penser à lui, et à ton ami Scott, s'il n'a pas quelqu'un pour le guider, son loup va se tourner vers l'autre loup qui l'a mordu et ça sera encore pire » dit il d'une voix sérieuse et en même temps compatissante.

Le gamin regarda le loup qui semblait presque endormit sur ses genoux, il réfléchit c'est vrai que même si ça ne le dérangeait pas, Derek devait redevenir humain, pour lui-même.

-« Et comment je fais ça, je ne suis pas magicien » dit l'hyperactif dans un sarcasme.

Le chasseur s'approcha des deux compagnons, s'assied par terre, et furtivement Allison s'était placée à coté de Scott.

-« Ferme les yeux » sa voix était calme et ferme, et le gamin s'exécuta.

-« Bien, maintenant concentre toi sur Derek, sur ce qu'il représente pour toi, ce que tu ressent pour lui »le chasseur regarda Stiles un moment « imagine un lien puissant et invisible qui vous relie tout les deux »

Le loup n'était qu'instinct, il n'avait pas de gêne ou autre, sur les genoux du jeune il grognait d'approbation, lui sentait ce lien.

-« Une fois que tu sens ce lien, tu sauras quoi faire, du moins en théorie » le chasseur qui jusqu'alors avait une voix assuré, se recula quand Stiles glissa sa main jusqu'au tatouage de Derek, le retraçant plusieurs foi en répétant

-« Alpha, Bêta, Oméga, Alpha, Bêta, Oméga » de moins en moins fort.

-«Que dit-il ? » fit Scott curieux de voir son ami plongé dans une espèce de transe.

-« C'est un mantra, les loups adultes s'en servent pour apprendre à contrôler les plus jeunes, ils peuvent être différent, et dire ce que tu veux, l'importance c'est que le jeune loup se concentre dessus, chaque famille ou clan à le sien, celui-ci est celui de la famille de Derek » répondit instinctivement Allison comme si elle récitait une leçon.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et appela son loup, ils se faisaient face.

-« Tu crois que tu es une monstre, parce que quand tu te regarde dans le miroir c'est ce que tu vois » dit Stiles en repensant au miroir brisé, le loup grognait en baissant la tête. Stiles emprisonna la tête du loup pour que leurs visages soient de nouveau face à face « regarde-moi » le loup posa ses yeux bleu électrique dans ceux marron clair « maintenant, regarde-toi à travers mes yeux et mon corps » ces mots furent chuchotés comme une caresse.

Le loup ne vit aucune peur, juste du désir, de la passion, de l'amour, de la confiance, de la douceur qui se mélangeaient dans ces prunelles brunes. Le corps et le cœur du jeune homme semblaient dire la même chose. Les yeux bleu surnaturel, reprirent leur couleur, celle que Stiles avait déjà aperçu, son front, ses crocs firent place nette, ainsi que ses griffes et tout ce qui faisait de lui un animal. Derek avait reprit forme humaine. Il était là, perdu dans les bois, ces inconnus autour de lui.

-« Où je suis, qui êtes vous ? » dit-il dans le flou total.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

De tous les endroits possibles et imaginables, Scott n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver chez son patron. Il apprit par Chris que le vétérinaire était l'ancien émissaire de la meute Hale. Stiles sortit de sa jeep avec précipitation, pressé de retrouver son loup, cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne l 'avait pas vu, c'était une vraie torture. Il rentrait dans la clinique et entendit une voix, rauque et sensuelle, qui rendait l'humain tout chose, et il su à qui appartenait cette voix sublime qui faisait naître en lui des frissons.

-« C'est bon je vais bien Deaton, lâchez moi, je suis allé à l'hôpital hier »grognait presque Derek à l'ancien émissaire.

-« Derek, tu as passé ces dernières années sous ta forme de loup-garou, dans les bois, alors tu vas me laisser faire ce que j'ai à faire »comme s'il grondait un enfant.

Stiles et Scott firent irruption dans la salle d'auscultation, un homme grand était adossé contre la table, les cheveux noirs et les yeux turquoise clair, qui jeter un regard renfrogné, à un homme métisse dans la quarantaine.

-« Scott tu tombes bien, Chris m'a dit que tu avais été mordu » occultant toujours l'homme contre la table en inox.

-« Qui c'est ? » dit Derek sans jeter un coup d'œil à l'ado.

-« Ah, c'est mon assistant Scott, c'est aussi un loup, enfin à la prochaine plein lune »

-« Je ne parle pas de lui mais de l'autre, dont le cœur bat si fort qu'il me casse les oreilles » dit t'il sèchement en tournant son regard vers Stiles.

Il faut dire que le cœur de Stiles battait à tout rompre à la vue de ce bel homme, habillé d'un jean noir, d'un t-shirt blanc qui s'ajustait parfaitement à sa carrure musclée.

-« Je te signale que c'est grâce à moi que tu es ici » dit Stiles, vexé par le ton qu'avait pris Derek.

-« Ce n'est pas Chris qui m'a amené à l'hôpital » le loup regarda Deaton perplexe.

-« En fait le gamin à raison, c'est lui qui t'a trouvé et ramené à ta forme humaine »

-« Ah, pas la peine de remercier le génial et brillantissime Stiles » fit le gamin sarcastiquement en ce désignant des deux pouces.

À peine avait t'il finit sa phrase qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, par un Derek hors de lui.

-« Qui es tu bon sang ?» fit Derek qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le loup en lui grattait et gémissait pour le pousser plus contre l'humain. Il avait sentit son odeur qui l'enivrait, comme si tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur le moindre fait et geste de l'humain, depuis qu'il était descendu de sa jeep. Qui était t-il ?

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce.

-« Bon, je me suis fait poursuivre par un puma qui était à deux doigt de me bouffer, je me suis démis la cheville, cassé une côte, j'ai suffoqué d'angoisse, mais je le referais sans hésiter ! » Stiles agrippa le t-shirt de Derek « si ça pouvait faire revenir mon loup » sa voix se brisa, et les larmes presque aux yeux, il fourra sa tète sur le torse de Derek « rendez moi mon loup ! Rends le moi !» en ravalant un sanglot, il tapait du point sur le torse de Derek qui restait bouche bée, car voir l'humain dans cet état le pris aux tripes.

Il souleva l'humain contre le mur, rapprochant leur corps, Stiles pour ne pas tomber noua ses jambes autour des hanches du loup qui s'attaquait furieusement à sa bouche. Derek mordit la lèvre inférieure de Stiles pour la lui faire ouvrir, une fois celle-ci ouverte, il approfondit le baiser en y glissant sa langue pour aller taquiner celle de l'humain qui gémissait. Les mains de Derek sous le t-shirt de son vis-à-vis, qui lui caressait la barbe, glissaient sur son fessier jusqu'à la cuisse le repositionnant, profitant de son geste pour d'un mouvement du bassin, frotter leur virilité l'une contre l'autre, arrachant un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir au plus jeune.

-« Humm » l'émissaire se raclait la gorge.

Le loup laissa respirer l'hyperactif complètent déboussolé pas ce baiser plus que sauvage. Il alla mordiller et lécher l'oreille de Stiles en grognant.

-« Wow » Stiles était perdu dans le regard de Derek qui était devenu lumineux.

-« Tu avais raison » fit le loup la voix plus rauque au creux de l'oreille de Stiles.

-«De ? » fit Stiles complètement perdu.

-« J'aime t'entendre crié » dit-il plein de luxure, en mordant délicatement le haut du cou de l'humain, lui arrachant un petit cri, comme pour appuyer ses dire.

-« Bon les tourtereaux, il y a ici un petit enfant tout innocent qui n'a pas très envie d'assister à cette scène » dit l'émissaire dans un sourire en désignant Scott, rouge comme une tomate, le pauvre ne savait plus ou se mettre.

Le loup se recula vivement et percuta la table d'auscultation, une main sur son visage, complètement perdu.

-« Derek ça va ? » demanda Stiles encore tremblant de leur baiser.

Se rapprochant du loup qui l'avait lâché d'un coup, le gamin fut stoppé pas Deaton.

-« Attends Stiles. Derek ? »

Le loup était muet.

-« Que c'est t'il passé ? Je…. » La question se perdit dans un nouveau silence.

-« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu viens de faire ? »dit l'émissaire intrigué et inquiet pour le loup.

-« Si, mais je ne me contrôlais plus, comme si un autre était aux commandes de mes gestes et de mes mots » Derek leva ses yeux, qui avais reprit une couleur naturelle, remplie d'incompréhension totale « Qui est tu ? Comment ce fait t'il que mon loup te revendique ? » Il ne comprenait pas et ça le rendait fou de rage.

-« Chris a dit que c'était ton compagnon » se risqua Scott, toujours perturbé par la scène qui s'était jouée devant lui.

-« C'est pour ça que Stiles a pu parler à Derek sous sa forme primaire » dit Deaton dans sa réflexion.

-« Mais c'est la première fois que je le vois » dit le loup le front plissé d'incompréhension et de colère.

-« Tu ne t'en souviens pas car, ces dernières années, c'est comme si tu avais été en pilotage automatique, c'est ton instinct de loup qui a prit le dessus et c'est celui-ci même qui te permet de trouver ton compagnon. Stiles a rencontré ton loup en premier, il a été en contact directement avec lui, un lien c'est déjà formé entre eux. Ton instinct reprend le dessus quand tu es en sa présence. Mais ne t'en fait pas votre lien n'en sera que plus fort. »

Derek était perturbé, énervé, déboussolé, cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait reprit forme humaine, Chris l'avait emmené à l'hôpital, même si cela ne servait à rien, pendant tout ce temps il avait réuni ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait de tout, de Kate qui avait manipulé ses sentiments pour mieux faire cramer sa famille, de son oncle dans le coma et de sa sœur Laura, les seuls survivants de cette tragédie, il se souvient qu'il s'était considéré comme un monstre, il en était persuadé et les monstres n'ont pas le droit au bonheur, il s'était enfuit dans les bois en se maudissant dans un hurlement.

Puis après c'était devenu flou comme dans un rêve, tant qu'on garde les yeux fermé on se souvient, mais une fois ouverts tout nous échappe comme de la fumée, on en garde des sensations, des moments flous. Il se rappelait, en particulier, un moment où il ne s'était pas sentit comme un monstre, du moins il n'avait plus voulut l'être devant ce soleil levant, pourtant il en avait vu plusieurs, mais celui là était spécial, plus beau que les autres.

-« Ce qui comte ce n'ai pas les images en elle même mais la sensation que l'on ressent au fond de soi en la voyant, et avec qui on les partagent, car l'image disparaît de notre mémoire mais la sensation reste. » fit Stiles qui jusqu'à alors était resté muet.

Comme a son habitude il avait deviné les pensées du loup. Et le souvenir de ce levé de soleil lui revint en mémoire, il avait tourné la tête vers la fenêtre, il entendait un cœur mais pas le sien qui avait raté un battement, il avait retourné la tête pour tomber sur un visage magnifique avec des yeux noisette qui le regardait comme s'il était la personne la plus belle et importante au monde, et ce visage appartenais à

-« Toi » fit Derek en regardant Stiles dans un murmure.

Stiles s'avança, passant devant Deaton, pour se planter devant Derek, il rapprochait leurs visages et il pouvait sentir leurs souffles se mélanger.

-« C'est comme l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge, je suis le chaperon rouge et tu es le grand méchant loup, sauf que dans notre histoire au lieu de te précipiter dans la maison de mère grand, et de m'attendre pour me dévorer, tu t'es perdu en chemin » Stiles regardait Derek ne cachant même pas son attirance , il transpirait littéralement de désir et d'amour pour le loup en face de lui « si c'est à moi de t'attendre alors, je virerait ma mère grand du lit pour t'y attendre nu »

Les yeux de Derek passaient plusieurs fois du bleu surnaturel au bleu humain en fixant l'adolescent, il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus ressentir ce genre d'émotions. Normalement son loup et lui était en harmonie, mais ce gamin foutait la pagaille dans ses sentiments et ses désir. Son loup et lui était en conflit.

Stiles se recula laissant Derek dans sa réflexion silencieuse.

-« Scott, tu viens, on va louper la reprise des cours, et tu as entraînement de crosse, non ? » dit Stiles, passant du coq a l'âne. « Deaton, Scott repassera plus tard dans la soirée, un seul loup à gérer c'est suffisant, pour nous pauvres humains, je vais m'occuper de celui là, en attendant que l'autre réclame mes soins » ajouta t'il sur un ton arrogant, avec une point d'humour à l'intention de Deaton.

-« Je vois que ton problème de dire tout ce que tu penses, n'est pas régler » dit l'émissaire sur le même ton que le jeune homme, qui traînait déjà son ami, plus que perturber par les dire plein de sous-entendus de son camarade.

-« Et au fait » Stiles s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte regardant Derek « ne tarde pas trop à te souvenir du chemin de tes souvenirs me concernant, je risque sinon d'attraper froid, mon beau loup noir » dit il dans un sourire provocateur.

Il avait dit ça pour taquiner le loup et ne s'attendait pas à une réponse.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, je trouverai bien un moyen de te réchauffer » fit Derek du tac au tac, fixant lui aussi le gamin, de ces yeux bleu lumineux, dans un sourire de prédateur avec les bras croisés sur son torse.

Derek se ravisa, prenant conscience de ce qu'il avait dit, perturbé pas les brusque remontées à la surface de son loup.

-« Putain de merde, Stiles, la prochaine foi que tu fais ça je t'égorge avec mes dents » cria l'homme au gamin qui était partit en courant et en riant.


	6. Chapter 6

chapitre 6

Scott avait de plus en plus mal à se contrôler, et Stiles passa son temps à faire des recherches, il fallait qu'il s'occupe l'esprit, mais malheureusement son ami avait plus l'air inquiet pour ce qu'il allait porter pour la soirée de Lydia et de la jolie chasseuse. Derek était apparut à la fête et Stiles l'avait repéré à cause du chien des voisins qui aboyait contre le loup.

-« Scott, regarde » il avait chuchoté ça sachant que son ami pouvait l'entendre avec ses super oreilles.

Scott était un peu exaspéré car il préférait s'occuper de la chasseuse enlacée dans ses bras pour le slow. Derek jeta un regard neutre au chien qui cessa d'aboyer, allez savoir pourquoi, ça faisait de l'effet à Stiles, qui détourna le regard sur son ami, bien sûr les deux loups avait parfaitement entendu son cœur faire un tango dans sa poitrine, et quand l'humain jetait de nouveau un coup d'œil à Derek, il avait déjà disparut.

La soirée c'était plutôt bien passée sauf quand Scott commença à perdre le contrôle et était parti laissant Allison en plan, la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir et était même plutôt compréhensive. Scott avait aussi perdu le contrôle de lui même sur le terrain de Crosse, il avait même démis l'épaule de Jackson, bon il l'avait cherché, mais ça ne plaisait pas à Stiles, qui répétait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de jouer au prochain match et de sortir avec Allison avant qu'il n'ai réussi à se contrôler. Derek fut plus expéditif en le menaçant de le tuer.

-« Écoute, la dernière fois que je suis allé voir Derek j'ai senti une odeur bizarre, il avait creusé un trou, je suis sur que c'est l'autre moitié du corps » il regardait son pote qui se changeait dans les vestiaires « il est dangereux, je suis sur que c'est lui qui m'a mordu et qui a tué cette fille »

-« Puisque je te dit que Derek n'a pas fait ça » cria presque Stiles en regardant furieusement le nouveau joueur de l'équipe de Crosse.

-« T'as pas de preuves, Stiles, et puis quand tu l'as vu la dernière fois il se souvenait pas de toi, qui te dit… »

-« Tu oublies qu'il ma embrassé » fit Stiles avec l'espoir que ce qu'il c'était passé a la clinique ne sois pas la fin de sa relation avec le loup.

-« Il faut le dire à la police Stiles »

-« Fait comme tu veux, mais dis moi, tu fais ça parce que tu a peur qu'il fasse du mal à quelqu'un d'autre, ou parce qu'il t'empêche de jouer le prochain mach et de voir Allison » Stiles savait qu'il avait visé juste, mais c'est vrai que l'autre partie du corps devait être retrouvée un jour ou l'autre.

Les voitures de police entouraient ce qu'il restait du manoir des Hale, un agent faisait sortir Derek menotté dans le dos, dans un rictus Derek jeta un coup d'œil à Scott qui baissa les yeux pour contempler ses pieds. Mais son attention fut attirée par son ami qui se dirigeait dangereusement et furtivement vers la voiture où se trouvait Derek.

-« Il est taré ! » Scott paniquait, avec ce qu'il avait fait Derek buterait Stiles sans hésiter.

-« Bon, je n'ai pas peur de toi, enfin si mais.. » se ravisa Stiles devant le regard de tueur du loup.

-« Je sais que t'as pas fait ça, je sais que c'est le deuxième loup qui à tuer ta sœur et mordu Scott, je lui ai dit mais il ne m'as pas écouté » il s'agrippa à la grille comme si cela pouvait le rapprocher de son loup.

-« Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour moi, mais plutôt pour toi, s'il se transforme il peut s'en prendre à ses proches, et pendant le match tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi, qu'ils vont le porter en triomphe ! » il se rapprocha de la grille en fixant Stiles qui était comme envoûté par les yeux turquoise qui l'analysait « tu es le seul qui peut l'en empêcher » sa voix qui était sèche fut plus douce sur cette dernière phrase.

Le cœur de Stiles était triste et en même temps heureux, il ne savait plus quoi faire, Derek était si proche de lui et son regard le transperçait. Il ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard du loup, il appuya sa tête contre la grille et ses doigts à travers, se resserrant. Des lèves humides et chaudes couraient sur ses doigts, les embrassant. Il leva ses yeux noisette, pour tomber sur des yeux bleus électriques, Il sourit, c'était la manière de son loup de le rassurer, et de lui faire savoir qu'il était là, le loup présenta ses lèvres à celles de Stiles, qui répondit à l'appel de celles-ci. Même s'il y avait cette grille entre eux, il sentait la chaleur de ce simple contact. Cette fois-ci c'est Stiles qui se ravisa, et le loup grogna réclamant plus.

-« Non, je ne peux pas, je te veux tout entier, la partie humaine autant que la partie loup, ces deux partie qui font Derek Hale, sa colère, sa tristesse, sa dangerosité, sa rancune, mais aussi sa tendresse, ses sourires arrogants, son côté protecteur, sa force, et sa fragilité »

Le regard du loup redevint normal et restait figé par les paroles du plus jeune, et tout ce temps il avait écouté son cœur qui n'avait pas fait un seul accroc, la sincérité de ses mots atteignirent Derek comme une flèche en plein cœur. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'une main embarquait déjà l'humain loin de la voiture, la voie masculine du shérif retentit demandant des explications à son fils pour savoir comment et pourquoi lui et Scott savaient pour le corps.

-« On a trouvé le corps en cherchant l'inhalateur de Scott qu'il a perdu la nuit dernière»

-« La nuit où je t'ai trouvé en train de chercher le corps seul dans les bois ? Et dit moi est-ce que je viens de te voir embrasser mon suspect principal dans un meurtre ? »

-« Oui, enfin non, merde ! » Stiles s'était grillé tout seul, et avait embarqué Scott avec lui, mais il se dit que ça lui apprendra à avoir dénoncé Derek.

Scott arriva paniqué au bahut, il avait fait un cauchemar tellement réaliste où il tuait Allison qu'il en était encore pâle, il le devint encore plus, si c'était possible, quand il apprit qu'un homme s'était fait attaquer par un animal sauvage, dans le même bus où il avait rêvé attaquer Allison.

-« C'est moi qui a pu faire ça ?! » s'était confié Scott à son meilleur ami.

\- Parles-en à Derek »

-« T'es malade, pour qu'il m'égorge, on n'est pas tous son compagnon comme toi, et même toi il t'as déjà menacé, alors imagine » dit Scott d'une voix pas très assurée.

Effectivement, il faut dire que Derek n'était pas très heureux d'avoir fait un tour par la casse prison, mais l'autopsie avait conclu à une attaque de bête sauvage, et il fut relâcher.

-« Et une autre bête sauvage en liberté » fit Scott perdu dans ses pensées.

-« Eh ! » fit Stiles en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami, mais regretta son geste quand il se fit mal, taper un loup garou n'était pas une bonne idée et encore plus une idée à mettre dans sa liste d'idées-foireuses.

-« Écoute, si ça peut te rassuré, je peux t'accompagné » comme une maman qui accompagne son enfant à la maternelle.

-« Dis surtout que tu veux le voir ! » dit Scott pas aussi stupide.

-« Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, et je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi » dit Stiles.

Scott fut touché par la sincérité de son ami et le laissa l'accompagné.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à rendre visite au Hale, un agent de police, qui devait sûrement faire une ronde, sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la maison.

Le chien se mis a aboyé si fort qu'il en était presque enragé, ce qui inquiétait l'inspecteur de police, car son chien avait tellement peur qu'il tentait de sortir de la voiture par la fenêtre entrouverte, quitte à se faire mal, le chien s'égosillait et son maître fut tellement effrayé qu'il fit demi tour sans demander son reste.

-« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend au chien ? » demanda Stiles.

-« C'est Derek qui l'a effrayé » dit Scott à l'humain curieux, et déjà il sentait l'excitation de son ami envers le loup.

-« Tu peux mettre tes hormones en pause 5 minutes ? »fit le jeune loup, déjà en train de se diriger vers le manoir.

-« Autant que toi devant Allison » le taquina son meilleur ami, sa voix devenue faible devant la vue de son compagnon.

-« Écoute Derek, je suis désolé, je sais que je t'ai fais accuser du meurtre de ta sœur, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi » dit-il sur un ton sérieux au loup, qui préférait scruter l'humain.

Stiles tentait de mettre ses hormones en veille, en reportant son attention sur tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas poser ces yeux sur le beau loup qui le regardait.

-« My God, pense à autre chose, pense pas au beau mec, qui de surcroît est ton compagnon, qui te dévore des yeux, on est là pour aider Scott » dit l'hyperactif, sans ce rendre compte qu'il parlait à voix basse et que les loups l'entendaient parfaitement, ce qui les fit levé les yeux au ciel, mais l'ambiance semblait moins tendu.

-« Je t'écoute » fit Derek reportant son regard sur le joueur de Crosse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Derek avait accepté d'entraîner Scott, à condition que celui-ci l'aide pour retrouver l'Alpha. La première fois que Stiles avait assisté à l'entraînement, ce fut l'apothéose. Derek les avait accueilli, enfin, il était en train de faire des tractions torse nu avec un pantalon de sport noir. Stiles scrutait le dos de ce dernier orné de son tatouage, il regardait et détaillait chacun des muscles, qui se contractaient et se détendaient au rythme des tractions, sa peau avait des reflets caramels sous la vieille lampe du garage, et on pouvait voir une fine pellicule de sueur.

-« Nom de Dieu, il veut que je meurs de combustion spontanée ! » s'exclama l'hyperactif.

Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure à s'en faire saigner. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait pas seulement pensé, grâce à la non-existence de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche, quand Scott émit un petit rire. Derek se laissa tomber sur le sol et se tourna, pour le plus grand plaisir de Stiles, le torse étant aussi beau que le dos.

-« Je vais aller prendre l'air, j'ai chaud. Il fait chaud ici vous ne trouvez pas ! » l'ado regardait les deux loups.

-« Bon, je suis le seul qui trouve qu'il fait chaud, alors, amusez-vous bien ! »

Il se recula, se frotta la tête en fixant son loup qui le regardait, il percuta l'encadrement de la porte, ce qui le déséquilibra, et sortit.

-« Merde ! » fit Stiles.

Il avait envie de hurler, il se sentait tellement stupide. Derek avait un physique de spartiate, une peau ni trop claire ni trop foncée, avec de super reflets, lui était blanc comme un cul. Il était classe, et lui, tout le monde l'appelait looser, il y avait comme un fossé qui les séparaient. L'hyperactif décida qu'il faisait finalement froid dehors, et rentra dans le garage, où Derek et Scott étaient en plein combat. Il s'assit sur une table et observa. Au bout d'un certain temps, Scott était fatigué et essoufflé.

-« Stop, j'en peux plus Derek. »dit le jeune loup, il était voûté, les mains sur ses cuisses et reprenait son souffle.

-« Dans le placard de la cuisine, il y a un stock de bouteille d'eau. » se contenta de répondre le Hale.

Il avait sortit sa phrase sans difficulté, comme s'il n'avait fait aucun effort. Scott sortit du garage, rageant d'être fatigué alors que Derek ne l'était pas, et partit en direction de la cuisine.

-« Wow, t'as une sacrée endurance, ça doit être super pratique. » fit Stiles impressionné.

-« C'est sûr que ça a des avantages, surtout dans un lit. » rétorqua le loup dans un rictus

Il voulait taquiner le plus jeune, en effet, celui-ci l'avait regardé avec des yeux de merlan frit pendant tout l'entraînement.

-« Euh... Je ne pensais pas forcément à ça. » et maintenant il était trop tard, il y pensait.

-« Merde ! Derek ! Pourquoi tu fais allusion à ton endurance dans un lit, tout en étant torse nu, et diablement attirant avec ce sourire coller sur ta tronche ? Tu mérites des paires de baffes ! »

L'hyperactif avait déballé ça si vite, que Derek eut du mal à suivre. Ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il avait fait de l'humour, ce qui n'était pas son genre. Alors pourquoi avait-il eut cette envie de répondre à la perche que Stiles lui avait tendu.

-« Ton cœur était irrégulier quand tu es sortit dehors, pourquoi ? » Derek avait perdu son sourire, son regard bleu turquoise était planté dans celui de l'humain.

-« Euh..., pour rien. » dit il en déglutissant à la proximité et au sérieux du loup.

-« Tu mens ! Scott ou ton père n'ont peut-être pas remarqué, mais tu ne peux pas me mentir, à moi ! »

-« Bon, écoutes, avant de te rencontré j'étais sur d'être amoureux de Lydia. C'est une fille magnifique, qui ne sais même pas que j'existe, et même si je faisais comme si de rien était, ça fait mal de ne pas exister pour la personne qu'on aime. Puis, tu es apparu, je te trouves encore plus magnifique qu'elle physiquement, et au niveau de ta personnalité, tu surpasses tout, même sous ta forme de loup-garou. Pourtant, Dieu sait que Scott est laid sous sa forme de lycaon ! … »

-« Eh ! » cria Scott depuis la cuisine.

-« Tu n'as pas à laisser traîner tes oreilles de loup-garou partout ! Bref, je disais avant que monsieur j'écoute aux portes, que...Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? » fit Stiles, perdu dans ces eaux turquoises qui ne l'avaient pas quitté des yeux.

-« Tu ne te sens pas attirant. Tu penses que je vais t'ignorer comme cette fille l'a fait. Et même si j'en veux à cette fille de t'avoir fait te sentir mal, si elle t'avait approché, je l'aurais tuée. » Derek c'était penché vers Stiles tout en parlant.

-« Tu m'appartiens ! » sa voix était plus rauque et les yeux du loup faisaient des variations entre le turquoise et le bleu électrique.

-« Non, Derek, je.. » Stiles essayait de reculer, mais il dérapa et tomba sur la table, avec le loup au dessus de lui.

Derek posa sa main sur la hanche du plus jeune pour le tirer contre les siennes, puis sa main se posa sur la cuisse de l'ado pour l'inciter à remonter sa jambe sur la sienne.

-« J'aime ta maladresse, ça me donne envie de te protéger... Ton teint clair fait ressortir tes grains de beauté, ça me donne envie de les embrasser et de suivre le trajet, qu'il dessins sur ton corps... Tu parles trop et ça m'agace, parce que d'habitude je n'aime pas les gens comme ça, mais j'aime le son de ta voix... Je ne suis qu'un loup solitaire, mais j'ai envie que tu sois ma meute... » énuméra t'il.

Il avait ponctué chacune de ses phrases en posant, à chaque fois, des baisers retraçant la mâchoire du plus jeune, il était à présent contre son oreille.

-« Tu es magnifique, d'une intelligence insolente, et sarcastique. Tu me rends fou ! » il l'embrassa passionnément, avant que Stiles ai pu répliquer quoique se soit.

-« Euh, … Désolé, mais euh … Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir à l'entraînement ? » fit Scott, gêné au possible.

Derek grogna, et alla continuer l'entraînement avec le jeune loup. Après un moment, les deux jeunes partirent sans faire allusion à ce qu'il c'était passé. Stiles avait reprit un peu plus confiance, mais bien sûr, rien ne dure.

-« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi venir. » suppliait l'hyperactif.

-« Derek ne veux pas ! Il dit que tu nous déconcentre. » lui expliqua son meilleur ami.

-« Quoi ! J'ai rien fait ! Je fais que vous regarder, je parle même pas alors que je pourrais, « Et oui ! C'est un magnifique crochet du droit pour Derek Hale, qui envoie valser son adversaire Scott McCall ! C'est un KO mesdames et messieurs de l'assistance ! » » bien sûr, tous les lycéens de la cafétéria s'était tourné vers lui, mais il s'en fichait.

-« Derek va finir par te tuer à faire remonter son loup à la surface. Je te signale qu'on sent ton attirance pour lui, c'est trop bizarre mec ! » Scott était gêné.

Ce n'était pas le fait de voir deux mecs ensemble, non, il ressemblait plus à un enfant qui voyait ses parents s'embrasser.

-« Oh ! Stiles, tu sors avec quelqu'un ? » dit Allison sortit de nulle part, et qui savait parfaitement que l'humain était le compagnon de Derek.

-« Oh putain ! Allison ne refait plus jamais ça ! J'ai vu ma vie défilée devant mes yeux ! » cria l'hyperactif.

La jeune fille sourit devant l'exagération de ce dernier et s'assit à côté de Scott, et pour finir, Lydia et Jackson vinrent les rejoindre à leur table. Stiles était stupéfait, comment était-il passé de la table des loosers à la table des gens populaires ? Enfin, il ne faisait que regarder, puisque Lydia et Allison ne faisait que de parler. Ah, les filles pensa t'il, puis, il réalisa que lui aussi était bavard, ça contrastait avec Derek. Apparemment les contraires s'attirent, mais Derek ne voulait plus le voir, pourquoi ? Et il eut un pincement au cœur.

-« Alors, une sortie en couple, ça vous tente ? »fit Lydia.

-« Euh … Pourquoi pas, tu as pensé à quoi ?» demanda Allison.

En effet, même si elle préférait rester en tête à tête avec son copain, elle savait, que si Lydia proposait quelque chose c'est qu'elle avait déjà une idée en tête, et on ne dit pas non à Lydia.

-« On a qu'à se retrouver tous les 4 ce soir au bowling ! » répondit-elle.

-« Tous les 4 ? Stiles ne viens pas ? » la chasseuse regarda Scott surprise.

-« Chérie, dans sortie en couple, il y a le mot couple, alors 5 c'est plus une sortie entre couples ! » fit Lydia sur une ton sec.

-« Mais, je croyais que Stiles sortait avec…. » elle fut coupée par les yeux exorbités de son petit copain et un Stiles qui faisait signe de se taire.

-« Aurais-je loupé quelque chose Stiles ? » la jeune fille reporta son regard sur l'ado qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-« Non, rien. » fit Stiles.


	8. Chapter 8

voila un nouveau chapitre merci encore pour tout vos compliment, qui me fond chaut au cœur

je remercie ma correctrice ^^

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 8

Stiles ne s'était toujours pas remit, Derek ne voulait pas de lui pendant l'entraînement. Il sentait encore la chaleur qu'il avait ressenti, comme un drogué, et c'est ce qu'il était, il se trouvait pathétique. En plus, Lydia n'avait pas l'air de laisser tomber cette histoire. Il aurait voulut y aller avec Derek, mais ce n'était pas son style. Il avait peur de faire honte à son loup, il faut dire que celui-ci était un magnifique spécimen, et que lui était plutôt banal. Il se demandait si quelqu'un pourrait vraiment le trouvé attirant.

-« Eh, Danny ! » apostropha l'hyperactif.

Le joueur de crosse levait déjà les yeux au ciel, il se risqua à tourner légèrement la tête vers l'ado, qui ne semblait pas tenir en place.

-« Tu me trouves attirant ? » lui demanda t'il.

Stiles savait que Danny était gay, c'est pour ça qu'il se risqua à poser cette question, mais le joueur ne lui répondit rien. Il fallait croire que le cas du jeune Stillinski était désespérant, et déjà il entendait Stiles se casser la gueule derrière lui, il soupira et se concentra sur le cours, le laissant aux rires des élèves de la classe.

-« Stiles, calmes toi ! » fit Scott en regardant son ami qui tapait nerveusement du pied.

-« Quoi !? » dit-il en levant les épaules

-« Je suis tout à fait calme ! » alors que la sonnerie retenti signalant la fin du cours.

-« Tu le penses sérieusement ? » regardant son ami le sourcil levé.

-« Je suis juste un peu nerveux. » répondit-il.

Et devant les sourcils froncés de son ami, il reprit :

-« Bon d'accord, je suis complètement nerveux, mais Lydia me lâche pas, et j'ai tellement envie de le revoir. J'ai encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes, oh my god, il embrasse comme un dieu. » dit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-« Stiles, pitié, épargnes moi tes pensées. » dit Scott repensant aux différents baisers que son ami avait échangé avec Hale, auxquels il avait assisté contre sa volonté.

-« Il ? J'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu ? » dit une magnifique fille avec des cheveux blonds vénitiens qui ondulaient sur les épaules, et portant une robe crème avec une veste en jean.

-« Lydia ! » fit l'hyperactif, se levant d'un bon.

-«Je ne suis pas en train de faire un monologue, alors j'ai bien entendu ? » insista-t-elle, devant le silence de son interlocuteur.

-« Euh ….. oui, enfin non, qu'est ce que t'as entendu ? » finit par demander Stiles.

-« C'est bon, je sais tout ce que je voulais savoir, alors tu viens au bowling ce soir à 20h, et n'oublies pas de venir accompagner ! » annonça-t-elle, comme si la réponse était aussi claire que de l'eau de roche.

Lydia avait un sourire diabolique sur le visage, elle avait hâte de savoir avec qui l'hyperactif sortait, et elle partie au bras de Jackson, son petit-ami.

-« Attends, Lydia ! » criait Stiles, qui la suivait déjà dans le couloir.

Il ne voulait pas que ça face le tour du lycée, déjà que toute la ville était au courant que Derek était de retour ,qu'il avait été accusé de meurtre pour ensuite être libéré, on ne parlait plus que du mystérieux, intrigant, riche et surtout bel homme de retour en ville. Il avait entendu ce matin, ce qui le rendait jaloux d'ailleurs, des lycéennes dirent qu'elles auraient bien aimées réconforter le beau brun ténébreux et mystérieux, qui était de retour à cause de la mort de sa sœur.

-« Lydia, attends s'il te plaît ! » continua t'il.

Ils arrivèrent devant la sortie, plusieurs élèves jetaient un coup d'œil au trio plus qu'improbable.

-« Quoi ? Je t'es dit que je savais tout ce que je voulais savoir ! » dit Lydia avec un sourire, qui disait clairement que la conversation était finie.

-« Mais … !? »

-« Lâche la ! Elle te l'as dit, looser ! » dit Jackson dans un regard meurtrier.

-« Mille excuses sa seigneurie, je ne savais point que je n'avais pas votre accord pour conversé avec votre dame, loin de moi l'idée de la séduire avec mon physique d'Apollon ! » dit t'il sarcastiquement.

-« Toi, séduire, à par un rat mort, je ne vois pas qui voudrait de toi ! » dit Jackson chopant Stiles par le col, et du chahut se fit entendre.

Même si la remarque ne semblait pas atteindre l'ado, son cœur disait le contraire, complexé de par son physique. Ce qui n'échappa pas à une certaine personne.

Un silence de mort fit place, quand une main puissante empoigna le bras de Jackson, le tordant dans une clé de bras. Jackson siffla de douleur, la personne était vraiment pas tendre, et plutôt forte, il se demandait qui avait osé lui faire ça.

-« Derek, lâches le, c'est bon. » Stiles était surprit par l'intervention du loup.

Derek le lâcha, sans reculer, faisant face au blond bouche bée.

-« Touches le, ou regardes le, ne serait-ce que de travers, et je te tue ! » le ton était aussi froid que sombre.

-« C'est pas ton problème. » dit Jackson pas très rassuré, il savait à qui il parlait quand même.

-« Si, ça l'est, quand on s'en prend à ce qui m'appartient ! » l'air plus menaçant.

Jackson n'osait rien ajouter, Lydia avait un sourire satisfait, et Scott qui venait d'arrivé avec Allison au bout de son bras, ne comprenait rien.

-« McCall ! » l'interpella Hale.

Le jeune loup tourna la tête vers son aîné, qui lui jeta la clé de la jeep qu'il venait de prendre dans la poche arrière du pantalon de l'humain.

-« Vas faire un tour avec ta copine, j'embarque Stiles, on sera là à 20h au bowling, je n'ai pas fini ce que j'ai commencé la dernière fois. » continua t'il.

Scott vira aux rouge tomate en repensant à ce qui c'était passé entre le loup et son ami, cette dernière semaine, ce qui n'échappa à personne.

-« Euh … Derek, tu m'emmènes où ? Tu ne vas pas me tuer ? » demanda t'il.

L'ado était gêné par les têtes qui se tournaient sur leur passage, il faut dire que Derek le traînait par la main devant tout le bahut, avec un regard de tueur.

-« Si tu ne te tais pas, c'est ce que je risque de te faire, allez montes ! »dit-il, levant les yeux au ciel, en se dirigeant vers sa Camaro noire.

-« Wow ! C'est à toi ce bijoux ?! C'est ta nouvelle voiture, je l'avais jamais vu !» s'écria t'il, il était déjà à l'intérieur inspectant les moindres recoins de la voiture.

-« Ça t'arrive d'être calme et de te taire ? » dit le loup s'asseyant au volant.

-« Si j'ai une bonne raison je peux faire un effort. » dit-il taquin devant les yeux turquoises qui roulaient encore.

-« Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça, tu vas finir par rester bloqué comme ça… » des lèvres chaudes et douces se posèrent sur les siennes.

-« Et avec ça, tu penses pouvoir te taire ? » Derek avait chuchoté ça en restant contre les lèvres de Stiles.

-« Euh … Si je dis non, j'en aurais un autre ? » il déglutit difficilement.

Derek se releva et démarra.

-« Si j'écoutais mes instincts, à l'instant même où tu as posé tes fesses sur ce siège … »

-« Tu m'aurais tué ? » dit Stiles alors que Derek grognait.

-« Non, je t'aurais pris dans cette voiture, sur ce parking. »

Stiles était troublé, son loup voulait de lui, et Derek le voulait aussi ?

-« Mon loup voudrait que tout le monde entende tes cris, pour montrer à la terre entière que tu lui appartiens, et moi je veux les garder pour moi, qu'ils m'appartiennent, je veux être le seul à entendre et à provoquer tes cris de plaisir. » le loup fixa Stiles comme un prédateur, tendit que l'humain rougissait Et pour la première fois Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire.


	9. Chapter 9

un nouveau chapitre pour vous ^^

scène un peu chaud donc...non mais pourquoi je vous me en garde, vous n'attendez que ça en fait ;p

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 9

Le silence se fit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination, qui était l'ancien manoir des Hale. Stiles descendit et rentra, il regarda la pièce où ils avaient partagé des moments si complice avec le loup, il soupira. Une boule de tissu lourd atterrit sur sa tête, il prit le tissu, c'était une veste à capuche rouge avec un loup noir dessiné dans le dos, et, sur l'épaule gauche le même triskel que celui de Derek.

-« Je t'avait dit que je trouverait un moyen de te réchauffer, petit chaperon rouge. » dit-il avec un sourire taquin, puis il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

L'humain regardait, en boudant, le loup qui riait en face de lui. Il s'arrêta net quand il sentit un poids sur ses jambes, l'ado était assis à califourchon sur lui, il posa ses mains sur chacune de ses jambes, le rapprochant contre lui.

-« Ça veux dire que tu te souviens ? » demanda Stiles, se lovant contre le torse chaud de Derek.

-« C'est encore flou, je ne me souviens pas exactement de tous les moments que j'ai passé avec toi. » il serra l'humain qui était légèrement tendu et il l'embrassa dans le cou.

-« Ces derniers temps j'ai été jaloux, le plus déconcertant, c'est que j'étais jaloux de mon loup et des moments que vous avez passé sans moi. On était en conflit, mais on c'est mis d'accord sur ce que tu fais naître en nous quand tu es là, et on veut la même chose. » continua t'il.

L'ado se releva et regarda le loup droit dans les yeux.

-« Arrêtes de dire « nous » ou « ton loup et toi », tu ressembles à un schizophrène. » dit-il dans un rictus.

Il scrutait le visage de son aîné comme s'il mémorisait, analysait chaque parcelle et chaque recoin.

-« En fait, je ne vois pas de différence entre celui qui m'a sauvé la vie et celui que j'ai devant moi. Ces moments que j'ai passé avec toi te reviendrons, je vais t'y aider. » dit Stiles avec une voix si douce qu'il donnait la chaire de poule au loup.

Derek posa sa tête contre le torse en face de lui, il glissa sa main sous le t-shirt pour aller caresser cette peau pâle, il regardait avec attention chaque grain de beauté. Une main s'égara dans sa barbe, il ferma les yeux à la sensation qui était si agréable. Il grogna de plaisir, quand la main l'encouragea à relever sa tête, pour qu'ils puissent sceller leur nouvelle relation par un baiser chaste, mais tellement doux. Sans que leurs lèvres ne se séparent, Derek souleva Stiles par la taille et l'allongea sur le canapé, le jeune homme gémit. Le corps sur lui était chaud, il resserra ses jambes autour de son loup, qui lui enlevait déjà son t-shirt, et, il se mordis les joues quand son vis-à-vis enleva le sien. L'humain ne résista pas à l'envie de caresser le torse devant lui, le loup restait immobile regardant les mains qui parcouraient son corps.

-« Si tu continues à me toucher comme ça, je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de toi. » murmura le loup tout en regardant Stiles, qui se redressait pour coller leur corps.

-« Que vous avez de grandes dents » répondit l'humain sur un ton taquin.

Le loup grogna, dévoilant ses crocs, et alla mordiller l'épaule de Stiles en le plaquant contre le canapé, il remonta jusqu'à son lobe pour le lécher. Le plus jeune n'était que gémissements sous Derek, qui posa de légers baisers tout le long du torse, allant taquiner les boutons de chaire de sa langue, et continua jusqu'au nombril, qu'il lécha dans un rire.

-« Quoi ? ... Pourquoi tu ris ? » articula Stiles entre deux gémissements.

Le loup défaisait la boucle de son pantalon, et au passage, faisait sauter le bouton de celui-ci.

-« Je me suis dit que tu étais devenu le nombril de mon monde. » dit-il en fixant intensément l'humain, qui le regardait, plein de désir.

-« Tu fais de l'humour dans un moment comme celui-là. Aaaaah. » le loup venait de lécher la bosse qui s'était formée sous son caleçon.

Le loup remonta pour embrasser furieusement l'humain, qui gémissait, sentant le membre dur de Derek conte sa cuisse, l'excitant encore plus

-« Derek ! … Ah ! » l'hyperactif se mis à haleter, quand Derek glissa sa main sous son boxer pour empoigner sa virilité, et appliquer de légers mouvements.

-« Oui ? » fit le loup, pour taquiner le plus jeune, en mordant le lobe de son oreille.

Stiles se cambra, en criant son plaisir, sous la caresse du loup qui lui faisait un suçon dans le cou.

« Stiles... »

Le loup grogna de plaisir, quand Stiles plongea à son tour sa main directement dans son boxer, caressant avec avidité son membre devenu très dur.

-« Oui, Derek ? » gémis Stiles dans l'oreille du loup, comme une petite vengeance.

-« Je vais te.… »

Le portable de Stiles sonna, il grogna, il aurait rêvé de pouvoir le broyer dans sa main.

-« Merde ! C'est mon père, si je ne réponds pas il va mobiliser tout le commissariat. » fit Stiles en reconnaissant la sonnerie attribuée à son paternel.

-« Tu rigoles, t'es toujours en train de fouiner là où il ne faut pas. » rétorqua Derek en faisant une nouvelle marque dans le cou de l'humain, et un nouveau gémissement ce fit entendre.

-« Justement. » il prit son portable, se racla la gorge et décrocha.

-« Hello, papa. » il regarda le loup posé sur son torse et se mordit la lèvre, il avait encore chaud et sa voix était saccadée.

-« Stiles ? Tout va bien ? T'es où ? » demanda le shérif.

-« Oui je vais bien, je suis…. » il regarda le loup sur lui, qui le marquait de son odeur envoûtante, il inspira pour repousser ses pulsions.

-« Je suis avec Scott, on s'entraînent pour le match, enfin, il s'entraîne, et moi je cours après les balles. » continua t'il.

Il caressa la tête du loup, qui alla se frotter dans son cou, et il s'arqua, pour sentir encore plus le corps de celui-ci contre lui.

-« J'ai eu un appel urgent, alors ne m'attends pas pour manger ! » dit l'aîné des Stillinski.

-« Ok, je vais au bowling tout à l'heure. » l'informa son fils.

-« Ok, à ce soir, si on ce croise, alors. » et il raccrocha.

Stiles soupira et il regarda sa montre.

-« Si je veux manger quelque chose et me changer avant d'aller au bowling, il faut qu'on parte maintenant ! »

-« Tu ne veux pas qu'on reste ici, pour finir ce qu'on a commencé, c'est la deuxième...non en fait la troisième fois qu'on nous interromps » grogna le loup.

-« Je sais mon beau loup noir. » il caressa la tignasse de son compagnon.

-« Mais je n'ai pas envie d'affronter Lydia demain, si on ne vient pas. » dit-il avec une légère note de peur dans la voix.

Ils se rhabillèrent mutuellement, sans oublier les baisers et les caresses au passage. Ils sautèrent dans la voiture de Derek. Tout le trajet, Derek avait écouté Stiles blablater, il aimait vraiment écouter l'hyperactif.

-« Et voilà, je parle trop, désolé. » fit Stiles.

Il eut peur d'avoir embêté le loup, qui n'avait quasiment rien dit à part :

-« Mmm. »

Derek se gara sur l'allée de Stiles, coupa le contact, et le regarda dans le blanc de yeux.

-« Tu crois que je suis le genre de personne à laissé quelqu'un parler, si ce qu'il dit ne m'intéresse pas, ou que je n'ai pas envie d'écouter ? » il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Stiles aurait pu fondre, il adorait chacune des expressions du loup, le trouvant tellement sexy avec son sourcil levé. Il prit la parole un peu rassuré.

-« Non, en fait, tu l'aurais déjà tué, enfin pas que tu sois un tueur sanguinaire ou autre. Juste que … » le jeune homme ne finit pas sa phrase, emporté par un baiser fougueux de son beau loup.

-« Si j'ai envie de te faire taire, j'ai qu'à utiliser cette méthode. » fit le loup, encore contre les lèvres de son humain.

Stiles sursauta quand quelqu'un toqua à la vitre de la voiture.

-« Oups »

Stiles regarda son père, qui faisait les gros yeux.

-« Sort de là, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle ! » s'exclama le shérif.

-« Papa ? T'avais pas reçu un message d'urgence ? » il n'avait pas très envie de parler de sa relation avec Derek maintenant.

-« Descendez de la voiture ! Tous les deux ! Immédiatement ! » insista le plus vieux, sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la contestation

* * *

j'espère que vous avais aimer ce chapitre, et oui je suis pas gentille de ne pas avoir laisser Derek faire ce qu'il voulait ^^

de plus au fil des chapitre vous aller voire a quel points je suis une vrais sadique.


	10. Chapter 10

bonjours a tous un nouveau chapitre

ne vous en faite pas je ne vais pas trop être méchante avec Stiles, enfin pour le moment " _rire de sociopathe"_

oui sinon je suis en train d'écrire d'autre histoire en parallèles, donc si ça intéresse qu'elle qu'un pour corriger (je prévient tout de suis la ou les personnes qui serons intéresse je soufres de dyslexie,et de dysorthographie donc vous avait un forte chance de faire un syncope) bien sur toujours su le couple Derek x Stiles et je peu vous envoyer le résumer si vous être intriguer

* * *

Chapitre 10

« Écoutes papa, on peut en parler à un autre moment, s'il te plaît. » Stiles suppliait son père des yeux, une fois sortit de la voiture.

Le loup se plaça derrière l'humain d'un manière protectrice, ce qui n'échappait pas au shérif, qui scrutait Derek. Le père de Stiles n'était pas naïf, il savait bien que les meurtres n'étaient pas commis par des bêtes sauvages, et le jeune homme le savait, son père lui en avait fait par entre deux verres, il était sur que Derek en savait plus qu'il ne le disait.

« Très bien Stiles, mais je veux que tu me dise absolument tout ! » il posa son regard sur le loup.

« Derek, si tu fais du mal à mon fils, de quelque manière que ce soit, souviens toi que j'ai une arme, et que j'ai l'autorisation de m'en servir. » il dit cette phrase en dévoilant son arme de service accrochée à sa ceinture.

« Je donnerais ma vie pour votre fils, jamais je ne pourrais lui faire de mal, et si cela arrivait, vous n'auriez pas besoin de vous salir les mains, je m'en chargerais moi même. » sa voix fut tellement sombre à l'évocation de son compagnon blessé, que Stiles passa discrètement sa main sur celle de son loup.

La réponse parut satisfaire le shérif car il partit sans demander son reste.

Stiles grimpa, en quatrième vitesse, se changer, il se mit à danser en cherchant ses affaires, ils'arrêta net, en voyant Derek dans l'encadrement de sa porte, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Tu te rends compte que je vais être dans l'obligation de te tuer. » déclara Stiles, avec l'air le plus sérieux et sombre qu'il pouvait avoir.

« Épargnes moi et je vais te chercher une pizza. »fit Derek sur le même ton que l'humain.

« Ouais, super ! T'es le meilleur compagnon au monde ! » répondit il en sautant littéralement sur place.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en quittant la chambre de l'adolescent. Quand il redescendit, son loup était déjà en train de couper une pizza pour eux deux. Il le regarda quelque instant, en repensant à ce que Derek avait dit à son père quelque minutes plus tôt, il était flatté que son loup soit aussi protecteur avec lui, il aimait vraiment ça.

« Ne me regardes pas comme ça si tu veux qu'on arrive à l'heure ! » fit Derek, dont les yeux s'amusaient à passer d'une couleur normale à surnaturelle.

L'humain alla se plaquer contre lui, leurs lèvres à quelque centimètres.

« J'aime quand tu me regardes comme ça, mon beau loup noir. » chuchota t'il d'une voix que le loup trouva sensuelle.

Il adorait que son humain l'appelle ainsi, il sentait naître une chaleur dans son bas ventre à chaque fois et son loup grondait de désir.

Il se frotta contre le loup, lui donnant un baiser sur sa joue, la sensation de la barbe de Derek était vraiment agréable et sa main alla caresser l'autre joue, elle piquait et griffait agréablement, donnant un côté sauvage et indomptable au loup.

« Merci pour la pizza. »

Stiles s'assit, son loup grognait mais resta immobile, parce qu'il avait aimé ce geste, mais aussi parce que l'ado jouait avec ses limites, ce qui amusait beaucoup celui ci.

« Il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup ! Tu es un ado en chaleur ?» demanda l'humain l'air taquin.

Le loup pris place sur la chaise en face de l'humain, qui était déjà en train de dévorer une part de pizza.

« Tu es mon compagnon, rien que ton odeur me fait de l'effet, et comme je suis un loup garou, je peux aussi te dire, que tu es un ado qui sent les hormones et crève de désir à des kilomètres, rien qu'en voyant mon corps de rêve. » lui lança le loup, mordant dans sa part à lui.

« Hé ! C'est vrai que t'es sexy, mais je n'aime pas que ça chez toi, il y a ton... ton... , en fait si, il y a que ton physique ! » rit Stiles pour l'embêter.

« Si c'est l'heure des confidences, je suis avec toi parce que ça perturbe Scott, et que ça m'amuse énormément ! » lui répondit son homme.

Ils continuèrent à se chambrer jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent de manger.

« Oh ! T'as vu l'heure, on va finir pas être en retard. »

000

Scott attendait Stiles devant le bowling, avec Allison blottit dans ses bras, il était pressé que son meilleur ami arrive. Non qu'il n'aime pas être avec sa copine, mais Jackson arborait un sourire moqueur et ça l'énervait. Sans compter que Whittemore c'était vanté d'être très doué, et le jeune loup était partit au quart de tour, lui répondant que lui aussi était doué, alors que la dernière fois qu'il avait joué, il avait l'âge de 7 ans.

Au moins Scott était sur d'une chose, c'est que le capitaine de crosse avait peur de Derek, et ça n'avait pas de prix, pour le jeune loup, de sentir la peur de monsieur parfait.

« Bon, ils font quoi ?! » fit remarquer Lydia, qui était elle aussi impatiente.

« Je pense qu'ils vont bientôt arriver. » dit Scott, qui avait senti l'odeur de l'autre loup et de l'hyperactif pas très loin.

« Oh, regardez moi ce bijou ! » siffla Jackson devant une voiture de luxe, qui entrait sur le parking.

« C'est sûr, elle est magnifique ! » répliqua Lydia, qui aimait les jolies choses.

« En tout cas, c'est pas demain la veille, que des loosers comme toi et ton ami, pourraient monter dans une voiture comme celle là ! » dit le capitaine de crosse, qui aimait bien rappeler à Scott, combien il lui était supérieur en popularité et au niveau financier.

Mais au lieu d'énerver le jeune loup, cela le fit rire, et le fils à papa se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu dire qui puisse le faire rire. Il était encore plus perdu quand Allison, et même Lydia, se joignirent à lui.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? » demanda t'il à bout de patience.

Il dévisagea chaque personne, puis se tourna vers la voiture de luxe, que tout le monde regardait, il vit alors l'hyperactif en descendre et son visage se décomposa.

« C'est la nouvelle voiture de Derek ! » Scott était content, pour une fois les sarcasmes de son capitaine se retournait contre lui.

« Salut ! Désolé du retard, on a eut un petit contretemps. » fit Stiles, les mains dans sa veste rouge à capuche, que le loup lui avait donné plus tôt.

« Où est Derek, qu'on puisse y aller ! » dit Lydia pressée de rentrer s'asseoir à l'intérieur.

« Il est en train de menacer quelqu'un de le tuer, je crois. » dit il se déplaçant pour que tout le monde puisse voir son loup.

Derek était en train de toiser un mec, qui regagnait sa voiture, juste à côté de sa Camaro noire.

« Si tu fais le moindre impact, ou trace, sur ma voiture, je te tue ! » fit le loup à l'adolescent, qui monta dans sa voiture, en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, et partit.

« N'ayez crainte, c'est sa manière de dire bonjour, enfin j'espère. » dit Stiles avec un sourire, devant les regards ,un peu effrayés, de ses camarades envers le loup, qui avait quand même été accuser de meurtre.

Bizarrement, le fait que le loup soit craint des gens, excitait un peu, et en même temps, l'attristait qu'il soit mal juger.

« Qu'est ce qui vous a retardé ? Rien de grave j'espère, il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur ! » fit Allison un peu inquiète.

Lydia soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, Scott et elle c'était bien trouvé, elle les trouvaient un peu naïfs et innocents sur les bords.

« Chérie, regardes son cou, ce n'est pas dur de savoir pourquoi ils sont en retard, et il est sûrement énervé, et frustré, car il n'a pas put finir de faire Stiles sien ! » tout le monde regardait à présent le cou de Stiles, qui était marqué de suçons et de légère traces de dents.

« Brillante déduction, Lydia, c'est ça ?» fit Derek, qui venait de les rejoindre, pas le moins du monde gêner, et donnait même raison à la rousse, qui sourit et hocha la tête.

L'humain, quant à lui, cachait son cou et rougissait, en sentant la main de son loup dans son dos.

« Bon, on y va ! » fit Derek d'une voix pressante, en sentant la gêne de son compagnon, le poussant pour qu'il avance.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il prirent une piste, et se mirent en équipe de deux, par couple. Stiles sentait le regard des autres sur eux, il faut dire que Lydia et Jackson étaient très populaire, Scott et Allison étaient vraiment un couple mignon, et Derek était un mec sexy et canon, d'ailleurs,

plusieurs femmes se retournaient sur son passage, Stiles se sentait gêné, il trouvait qu'il faisait tâche parmi eux.

« Bon, quelle équipe commence ? » fit Lydia.

« Pourquoi pas Scott, pour qu'il nous montre à quel point il est doué ! » répliqua Jackson, dont l'objectif était de se moquer du jeune loup.

« Tu as déjà joué Derek ? » fit Allison, pour détourner la conversation de son petit ami.

Il y eut un silence, et tout le monde se tourna vers le loup.

« A vrai dire, je n'y ai jamais joué. » répondit il sur un ton qui se voulait neutre.

« T'es sérieux mec ? » se moquait presque Jackson.

« On va dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eut l'occasion, dans ma vie, de m'amuser à quoique ce soit ! » grogna Derek blessé.

Stiles réfléchit, et ne trouva pas ça si étonnant, vu qu'après la mort de sa famille, il avait vécu comme un loup dans les bois. Il pouvait presque ressentir la douleur de Derek en ce moment, il voyait bien que ça le blessait d'évoquer son passé. Il voulait faire savoir à son loup qu'il était là, et dans un geste hésitant, il posa une main compatissante sur le genou de Derek, perdu dans de douloureux souvenirs, la mâchoire crispée.

« Derek ? » sa voix était remplit d'inquiétude, ce qui sortit son compagnon de sa léthargie « çava ? »

Le loup voyait tout le monde se tourner vers lui, leurs visages, pour la plupart, étaient remplis d'incompréhension quant à sa réaction. Mais pas celui de son humain, qui avait su lire en lui, il se concentra sur lui, ébaucha un léger sourire et hocha la tête, Stiles fit de même et se retourna.

Mais en écoutant le cœur de Stiles, et en repensant à son expression, il comprit que son humain, en plus de lire en lui, ressentait sa peine et son chagrin.

Il se releva, glissa sensuellement ses mains et ses bras autour des hanches du plus jeune, l'attirant à lui dans un geste possessif et protecteur. Le dos de Stiles se retrouva collé au torse bouillant de son loup, son cœur battait à tout rompre, et il savait qu'il l'entendait. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

« Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. »fit le loup, sa voix était rauque et basse au creux de l'oreille de l'humain.

Stiles frissonna, il sentit des lèvres le long de sa nuque, et son cœur rata un battement, quand le loup déposa un chaste baiser au même endroit.

« Quel sex appeal, tu as de la chance Stiles. Mais gardez en pour le priver, ok ? Scott, et si tu commençait. »dit Lydia, pour interrompre gentiment le couple, elle aussi avait vu la peine et connaissait l'histoire de Derek.

«Vas y Scott, montres moi comment on joue. » dit Derek, qui n'avait pas lâché l'humain, allant jusqu'à poser sa tête de côté, contre le dos de Stiles, observant le jeune loup.

L'aîné des loups le regardait avec un sourire, il savait qu'il avait mentit, quand son cœur avait raté un battement à l'évocation de sa soi disant parfaite maîtrise du jeu.

* * *

j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésiter pas non plus a me dire que ce que vous aimerait vois , je ne le mettrai pas forcement dans cette histoire me ça peu toujours me donner des idée ou d'aider dans un autre

voila je contre poster le chapitre 11, samedi et le 12, lundi

merci encore pour tout vos message d'encouragement et j'adore vos réaction au fur et a mesure de l''histoire, il y a une trentaine de chapitre + un bonus ^^

je remercie celle qui me corrige

bisous a tout a+


	11. Chapter 11

voila un nouveau chapitre ^^

désoler pour ceux qui penser que j'aller décrire un scène de bowling, mais en fait e je n'ai jamais joué donc c'était un peu dur de la faire, a la place je ne suis fait un petit kiffe, et je souhaite surtout montrer l'évolution de leur relation. j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

bonne lecteur ^^

* * *

Chapitre 11

La soirée au bowling c'était plutôt bien passé, Stiles était content d'avoir passé du temps avec Derek, même s'il aurait préféré qu'ils ne soient que tout les deux, cependant il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être les seuls dans ce cas. Il pensa à Scott, qui devait regretter de s'être vanter puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à toucher une seule quille de la soirée, heureusement Allison se révéla être très douée, mais ça n'avait pas suffit.

Finalement, c'était Lydia et Jackson qui avaient gagné, le joueur de crosse n'avait pratiquement fait que des strikes, Lydia quand à elle en avait fait un, pour montrer clairement, après un petit coup d'œil envers son copain, qu'elle faisait exprès de rater ses coups à chaque fois pour ne pas l'humilier, ce qui leur permit d'ailleurs de dépasser le score de Derek et de Stiles. Le loup était finalement doué pour un débutant, il avait le même niveau que Stiles, et même s'ils n'avaient fait aucun strike, la régularité de leur score leur avait permit d'arriver en deuxième position.

« On devrait faire plus souvent des soirées comme ça. » dit Lydia à Stiles, qui marchait devant les autres en direction de la sortie.

« T'as raison, ça détends. » répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire, qui se dessinait sur les lèvres.

Les deux ados c'étaient rapprocher durant la soirée, leur intelligence, supérieur à la moyenne, avait permit de tisser un lien entre eux en peu de temps. Il avaient rigolé à des blagues qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre, leurs permettant d'accéder à un certain niveau de complicité.

« Excusez moi ? »

Une fille leur bloquait le passage, et les deux ados durent s'arrêter, elle fixa Stiles et Lydia, qui se demandaient ce qu'elle leur voulait. Ils la détaillèrent un instant, et remarquèrent qu'elle portait des vêtements très provoquant.

« Vous faites partit du même groupe que ces mec là bas, non ? » dit elle en désignant Derek, Scott, et Jackson en train de rendre leurs chaussures, tout en comparant leurs scores de la soirée.

« Ouaip ! Pourquoi cette question ? » fit Stiles, curieux de ce que pouvait vouloir la jolie bonde mais au combien vulgaire.

« Avec des copines on va en boîte, et on se disait que vos potes voudraient bien venir avec nous ! » dit la blonde, qui apparemment, voulait se taper un des trois garçons.

Juste quand elle finit sa phrase, Allison, qui était partie aux toilettes venait de rejoindre Scott, qui la prit immédiatement dans ses bras dans un câlin. Stiles se doutait qu'à cette distance, pour des oreilles de loup garou, il était tout à fait possible d'entendre la conversation, et que son ami l'avait fait exprès.

« Oh, dommage, un de moins. » fit la blonde dans une moue boudeuse.

« Plus que deux, à moins que l'un d'eux soit le tien ? » dit elle en regardant Lydia.

la rousse fit un magnifique sourire, qui disait clairement qu'elle allait l'étriper.

« Le beau blond, avec un sourire arrogent, touches le ,et je vais te faire vivre un enfer. » fit Lydia, dont son sourire avait mué en un visage de colère, Stiles lui même, eut peur à ce moment là.

« Tant mieux, celui qui m'intéresse est le beau brun avec la veste en cuir, celui là doit être une vrai bête au lit, vu son regard sauvage et indompté, j'aime ! » fit la blond, avec un regard gourmand vers Derek.

Stiles voulait riposter, il n'aimait pas comment cette fille parlait de son compagnon.

« Dommage pour toi, il est pris aussi, alors au revoir ! » fit Lydia, qui était plus qu'agacée par les divagations de cette fille vulgaire.

« Un mec aussi sexy et canon, pas étonnant ! »fit la blonde se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle reporta son regard sur Stiles, qui la regardait très agacé lui aussi.

« Et toi ? Ça te tentes ? Au point où on en est. » ajouta la blondasse.

Stiles était complètement abasourdit, il se sentit vexé d'être le dernier, comme en sport, quand on fait les équipes et que vous êtes le dernier choisi, et que même les plus nuls partent avant vous, la roue de secours en gros, non que cette fille soit son type, loin de là, mais il se sentit exclut.

« Pris aussi ! Dommage, retente ta chance une autre fois ! » fit Lydia.

Elle commençait à vouloir rependre le chemin de la sortie, se rendant compte que le groupe derrière les rejoignaient. Mais un rire se fit entendre.

« Toi ?! Pris ?! Laisses moi rire !» la blonde riait à gorge déployée en détaillent Stiles.

« Je rigolais quand je demandai ça ! Mais je serais curieuse de voir ta copine, elle ne doit pas avoir trop d'estime d'elle même, et doit être un vrai thon ! » et déjà la blonde regardait autour d'elle pour la chercher.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Elle cherche quoi ? » fit Jackson sur un ton arrogant, il venait d'arrivé et ne comprenait pas ce que semblait chercher la fille des yeux.

«Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas libre, alors je me demande qui pourrait sortir avec ça ! » en pointant l'hyperactif du doigt.

« Un problème ? » fit Derek de loin, en passant son regard du jeune homme à la blonde.

Stiles regarda son loup lever les sourcils d'interrogation, et sa confiance revint, le regard bleu turquoise lui donnait des ailes, inconsciemment, il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, cette expression le faisait fondre à chaque fois.

« Tu sais mon beau loup noir, ma philosophie c'est d'ignorer le problème jusqu'à ce que j'en sois complètement débarrassé. » dit il d'une voix remplie de sarcasme.

Il n'avait même pas regardé la blonde, lui tournant le dos, l'ignorant superbement.

« Comment oses tu avorton ? » siffla la fille énervée, qui n'avait par relevé comment le gamin venait d'appeler le mec qu'elle trouvait tout à fait à son goût.

Elle fit un pas en avant, pour essayer de s'en prendre physiquement au gamin à la veste rouge, qui l'avait insulté, mais à peine pensait elle réussir à l'agripper, que le jeune lui fila entre les doigts. En rageant, elle regarda ce qui venait de se passer et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle devant elle.

Stiles, pendant un instant, se sentit comme tiré en avant pour tomber sur le torse de son loup, qui rapprochait leurs visages. La langue de l'humain fut embarquée dans une danse endiablée avec celle de Derek, la sensation était tout bonnement merveilleuse, des frissons lui parcouraient les reins, et comme si le loup avait deviné, il glissa sa main à cet endroit. Stiles gémit, et le frisson remonta, la main de Derek semblait le poursuivre jusqu'à la nuque de l'ado, où il appliqua une légère pression pour approfondir le baiser, son autre main se posa sur la hanche fine pour les rapprocher. L'humain s'agrippait à la veste de Derek pour ne pas tomber sous le plaisir du baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, il était tellement essoufflé, et son visage rougit par le désir, qu'il alla se cacher dans le cou du loup, humant au passage le parfum enivrant qui s'en dégageait, il allait devenir fou. Le loup pencha la tête, pour que sa bouche touche l'oreille de son compagnon, réfugié dans ses bras.

« Tu as raison de te cacher, tu es coupable de ce qui vient de se passer, tu sais pertinemment ce que ce surnom provoque en moi. » sa voix était devenu plus rauque dans le désir, et il sourit quand il vit la chevelure de Stiles se dresser au niveau de sa nuque.

Le groupe était soufflé par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, Derek n'était pas très démonstratif en temps normal, mais ce soir, le plus vieux avait constamment un petit regard protecteur, des sourires en coin envers Stiles. Et avec ce baiser, il n'existait plus de doute dans l'esprit de personne, Hale était bien amoureux de l'hyperactif, même Jackson n'en doutait plus.

La blonde, qui était figée jusqu'à présent, sentit monter en elle une rage immense. Comment un gamin avait pu avoir ce mec ? Elle se sentait blessée dans sa fierté, et allait répliquer, mais Derek l'avait remarqué et il la coupa.

« Dommage que je ne partage pas la même philosophie que toi sur les problèmes, je préfère m'en débarrasser moi même, quitte à me salir les mains. » sa voix était sombre et dénuée de toute émotion.

La blonde recula, sans s'en rendre compte, devant le regard de tueur que lui lançait le brun.

« Tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville, blondasse vulgaire. Dégage de ma route où tu le regretteras ! » lança Derek sur le même ton.

S'avançant vers la sortie, la blonde les laissa passer, elle était carrément morte de peur, Lydia et Jackson lui adressait un regard suffisant, et les autres suivirent. Une fois dehors, ils se saluèrent.

« Bon, on va y aller nous ! A lundi Stiles ! » fit Lydia, en se dirigeant vers la voiture de son copain.

« A lundi les mecs ! » dit Jackson avec un sourire, suivant sa copine.

Finalement le capitaine de crosse n'était pas si méchant que ça, se dit Stiles. Il sentit une pression sur son dos. Délaissant la voiture qui s'éloignait, pour regarder celui qui avait passé sa main dans son dos, il ne vit pas Derek. Il regarda plus loin, et le vit monter dans sa voiture sans un regard. Il était parti, et il eut un pincement au cœur.

« Bonne nuit mon loup. » dit Stiles dans un murmure, en sachant que celui ci l'avait entendu.

Après avoir raccompagné Allison et Scott chez eux, il rentra, sa maison était vide et les lumières étaient éteintes. Son père n'était pas rentré, il monta les escaliers, ne prenant pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il se laissa aller sur son lit, il était tellement fatigué, et remercia le ciel que le lendemain soit un samedi.

* * *

voila je vous dit a lundi, et j'espère que ça vous a plus ^^


	12. Chapter 12

salut je sais que vous l'avait attendu

on ma poser des question, ou vous était dans l'attente de qu'elle que chose mais ça n'est pas arriver comme

-la confrontation entre le shérif et Stiles

-pourquoi Derek réagit comme ça

autant de question qui auront leur réponse au file des chapitre.

merci encore pour vos encouragement ^^

en attendent je prend plaisir a vous torture l'esprit hihihhi^^

* * *

Chapitre 12

Le soleil filtrait à travers ses paupières, il n'avait pas rêver, comme s'il avait fermé les yeux et que l'instant suivant le jour se levait. Il grogna, tournant la tête pour échapper à l'astre et regarda sa montre, qui indiquait déjà 10h30. Il finit par se lever, il remarqua qu'il s'était endormit tout habillé, il décida d'aller prendre une douche avant de descendre déjeuner. Le shérif dormait encore, et ça arrangeait son fils, qui voulait repousser au maximum l'échéance de la discussion qu'ils devaient avoir. C'est pour ça qu'il prit ses recherches et partit à la bibliothèque, il était tellement concentré, qu'il ne vit pas le temps passé.

Un message de son père le sortit de ses recherches, -tu me dois toujours des explications, comme je travaille je t'attends ce soir- , Stiles grogna, son père n'avait pas oublié, comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre. Il finit par arrêter ses recherches pour aller voir le vétérinaire.

« Oh, bonjour Stiles, comment vas tu ? »

« Bien, à part que je dois avoir une discussion avec mon père, sur le fait que je sorte, peut être,avec un loup garou soupçonner de meurtre. Alors que c'est un autre loup qui cherchait à nous tuer pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, et que Scott ne sait toujours pas se contrôler, et que c'est bientôt la pleine lune ! » fit Stiles d'une traite.

Il n'avait pas respiré en sortant cette phrase, ce qui impressionna l'ancien émissaire.

« C'est un plaisir d'écouter tes monologues Stiles, que viens tu faire ici ? »

« Pourquoi les loups hurlent ils ? » demanda l'hyperactif.

« Pour indiquer leur position aux autres membres de leur meute. Attends Stiles ! Où tu vas ? »dit le véto.

Le gamin était en train de partir, l'émissaire secoua la tête, finalement il ne voulait pas savoir l'hyperactif se rendait.

En fin de journée, quand le soleil finit par se coucher, le jeune homme finit par rentrer chez lui, prêt à affronter son père, bien sur celui ci l'attendait de pied ferme. Le shérif se trouvait assit à la table de la cuisine, les bras croisés, regardant son fils, lui faisant signe de la tête de s'asseoir, ce que fit le jeune sans discuter.

« Alors, je t'écoutes. » sa voix était ferme, la même qu'il utilisait pour ses interrogatoires.

« Euh... Par où commencer, c'est assez compliqué. » dit Stiles pas très confiant.

Il ne savait pas ce que son père voulait exactement savoir, et ce qu'il pourrait dire sans révéler le secret de Scott et de Derek.

« Quelle relation as tu avec Derek ? » coupa le shérif.

« On sort ensemble, enfin, je crois. » répondit le plus jeune.

« Comment ça, tu crois ?! » il fixa son fils en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est compliqué... En fait, euh... » Stiles était crispé et ça se sentait.

Il n'aimait pas mentir à son père, car il savait que ce dernier était un inspecteur aguerrit, il tenait quand même son esprit de déduction et sa perspicacité de lui. La sonnerie du portable de service de son père retentit.

« Sauvé par le gong. » murmura t'il soulagé.

Mais, encore une fois, rien ne dure, puisqu'il apprit que Lydia et Jackson venaient de se faire attaquer par une bête sauvage, et qui dit bête sauvage, dit Alpha. Il put échapper à la conversation, mais à quel prix ?

Le lendemain, Stiles alla voir Lydia, elle était dans un état second, mais finalement, il réussit à la faire émerger. Elle lui apprit, que c'était grâce à Derek, qu'ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortit, et du coup, ils étaient au courant pour les loups garous. L'hyperactif répondait aux questions de son amie, elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui arrivait, et il pouvait comprendre ça, ne pas savoir le rendrait fou. Quand il sortit de chez Lydia, il était presque 16 h, et c'est à ce moment qu'il reçut un appel de Scott.

« Ton mec est complètement taré ! » fit Scott complètent frustré.

« Taré comment ? Parce que je le suis aussi, je te signale ! » dit Stiles amusé.

« Hier soir, alors que je faisais les courses pour ma mère, il m'a courut après, j'ai flippé, j'ai cru que c'était l'Alpha ! » sa voix était montés dans les aigus.

« Ah ! Derek ne serait pas Derek s'il ne faisait pas peur, non ?! » lança Stiles plus pour lui même.

« Et ça c'est finit comment ? » demanda l'hyperactif, poussé par la curiosité.

« Moi, plaqué sur un capot de voiture ! » il avait grogné cette phase.

« Eh ! C'est mon privilège à moi de me retrouver plaqué contre les choses par lui ! » dit Stiles, en faisant mine de bouder pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tu plaisantes, je te laisse ce privilège, j'ai le dos en miette, et j'ai eut le droit à un « Et voilà, t'es mort ! » » dit- il, en imitant Derek.

« Je lui ai dit que je voulais apprendre à me contrôler, il ma répondu qu'il le ferait si je mettait de la distance avec Allison pour le moment. Je lui ai dit que j'allais le faire, et ton mec à balancer mon téléphone ! » s'énerva le jeune loup.

« Et avec quoi tu m'appelles en ce moment ? » demanda Stiles.

« Euh... Le portable d'Allison, mais bon, il fallait que je te demande quelque chose. »

« En sortant de chez Allison, hier soir... » commença t'il, vite coupé par son meilleur ami.

« Attends, avant ou après ta confrontation avec Derek ?» l'interrogea t'il.

« Euh... Après... » répondit il peu sûr de lui.

« Et après tu te demandes pourquoi il a envie de te tuer ! » Stiles soupira.

« Stiles, réveilles toi, Derek a envie de tuer tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf toi, c'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu lui dises qu'hier j'ai vu l'alpha, et qu'il a tracé une spirale sur ma vitre ! »

« Et pourquoi tu le fais pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas où le trouver. Je n'ai pas son numéro et je suis censé ne plus en avoir, s'il se rend compte que je l'appelle avec le portable d'Allison, je peux dire adieu à ma tête ! » s'écria le jeune loup.

« Ok, je m'en occupe, mais si t'as pas confiance en lui, ai confiance en moi. Écoutes le ! » fit Stiles, déçu que son ami ne face pas confiance à son compagnon.

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, il soupira. A part le manoir, il ne savait pas où trouver le loup, il n'était même pas sûr que Derek ait un portable. Il regarda son portable cherchant le numéro du vétérinaire, il connaissait bien Derek, peut être que lui avait celui du loup.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit, en dessous du nom de Deaton, celui de Derek, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir enregistré le numéro. Il hésita quelques instant, puis, pressa le bouton pour appeler, plusieurs bips se succédèrent avant qu'une voix familière réponde.

« Hello ? »

« Salut, c'est Stiles ! »

« Je sais, que veux tu ? Tout va bien ? » demanda le loup inquiet.

« Oui, je vais bien. Comment t'as su que c'était moi ? »

'« Tu es le seul qui a mon numéro ! »

Stiles eut du baume au cœur, bien sûr Derek l'avait entendu, mais fit mine de rien.

« Que voulais tu ? » dit il d'un ton plus détaché.

« Euh... Scott a vu l'Alpha, il a tracé une spirale sur sa vitre. Tu sais peut être ce que ça veux dire ? » l'interrogea l'humain.

« Oui, je sais. C'est un symbole de vengeance. » répondit il sombrement.

Il y eut un silence, le loup semblait vraiment inquiet.

« Bon, je te laisse. J'ai des trucs à voir avec cette nouvelle information. »

« Attends, Derek ! » son cœur s'accéléra.

« Tout va bien, Stiles ? » il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix, ce qui fit regretter au jeune homme d'avoir prononcé ces mots.

« Euh... C'est juste que... »

« Que ? » sa voix se fit pressante.

« Tu me manques et j'ai envie de te voir. » lâcha t'il.

Il se dit que plus vite c'était dit, plus vite la gêne sera parti, et bien en fait pas du tout.

« Oublies ça, bonne nu... »

« Laisses ta fenêtre déverrouillée ce soir. » et il raccrocha.

Après ça, Stiles rentra chez lui, impatient et nerveux. Au bout d'un certain temps, il alla se coucher, il avait quand même cours demain. Il s'allongea dans son lit, mais il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, dans sa tête c'était un vrai bordel. Il pensait à tout et à n'importe quoi quand il entendit sa fenêtre glisser, son cœur rata un battement, pas de peur mais de bonheur. Il regarda son loup enlever sa veste en cuir, ainsi que son t -shirt, et s'approcher de lui pour se glisser sous les couvertures.

« J'ai hésité à t'attendre nu tu sais ! » se déplaçant pour faire de la place à son loup qui le fixait.

« Stiles, tais toi ! » le loup avait rapproché l'humain de lui, en l'enlaçant, il posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon et s'endormit.

* * *

finalement il la eu son baiser du soir ^^


	13. Chapter 13

chapitre 13

Stiles fut réveiller par un souffle chaud sur son torse, il papillonna des yeux, et commença doucement à les ouvrir. Il sentait quelque chose de chaud autour de sa taille, et son regard se planta sur un homme torse nu qui s'agrippait à ses hanches, le geste était possessif. Il détailla les courbes, les formes que dessinait le corps du brun, dont la tête était posée à l'endroit précis où se trouvait son cœur.

L'ado regarda l'heure, même s'il aurait voulut profiter de Derek plus longtemps, déjà que ça l'étonnait que le loup ne soit pas partit dans la nuit. Il s'extirpa avec délicatesse pour ne pas le réveiller, et alla s'habiller, une fois finit, il alla réveiller son compagnon. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, son homme lui tournait le dos, il observa sa nuque, il se souvint que la première pensée, qui n'était pas chaste, envers son loup, était d'y faire courir ses doigts et ses lèvres.

Derek s'était endormit comme une masse, à cause de tous les problèmes avec l'Alpha qui courait dans la nature, mais cette nuit, il avait voulut s'accorder une pause, et quoi de mieux, que de se reposer dans les bras de son compagnon. Il s'était tenu, l'oreille la plus proche dans son cœur, pour pouvoir s'enivrer de ses battements, se laisser bercer et s'endormir. Bien sûr, il s'était réveillé en même temps que son humain, mais il avait fait comme s'il dormait.

Il en profitait pour écouter sa respiration, ses déplacements, son cœur, et tout les bruit qu'il pouvait faire, souriant quand Stiles pestait silencieusement contre ses affaires. Il décomposa l'odeur attirante qu'il dégageait, cherchant à saisir toutes les nuances, puis ce dernier c'était assit prés de lui, légèrement excité. Il sentit des doigts taquiner sa nuque à la naissance de ses cheveux, puis les lever, et une langue remplaça les doigts.

« Stiles ! » grogna le loup.

« La première fois que je t'ai vu, et que tu m'as tourné le dos, j'ai voulu faire ça mon beau loup noir. » fit le jeune homme contre l'oreille de son loup.

Il se colla contre son dos, et glissa une main sur son ventre. Ce fut trop pour le loup, il agrippa les poignets de son compagnon et le tira dans le lit, se retrouvant au dessus de lui.

« Tu aimes jouer avec le feu petit chaperon rouge. » la voix était descendu d'une octave, et il fixait avec avidité le gamin.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les yeux de son loup avait cette couleur surnaturelle.

« Derek, j'ai cours.. , il faut paaaah ! »

Le loup s'attaquait à son cou, le mordillant, descendant sur son torse, et râlant, quand il rencontra une chemise qui l'empêchait de continuer son exploration, il s'activa à l'enlever.

« Attends... Derek... je ... » il essayait de le repousser doucement.

Le loup grogna, et emprisonna les mains de son compagnon au dessus de sa tête, reprenant ce qu'il avait commencé.

« je vais... arriver... en retaaaahh... » il gémit, et le loup grogna de satisfaction en continuant de passer sa langue sur les boutons de chair du torse de l'hyperactif.

« Et puis... merde... Fa.. fait ce... que tu... veux... » son souffle était saccadé sous le coup des caresses du loup.

« Derek... s'il te... plaît... laisses moi... te.. toucher... aussi... C'est frustrant... » il avait gémit cette phrase, suppliant son homme.

Le plus vieux le libéra, et profita du fait que le plus jeune ouvre la bouche pour parler, pour le faire taire en l'embrassant passionnément, allant caresser de sa langue celle de l'humain, qui alla délicatement planter ses doigts dans son dos, réclamant plus de contact. Les lèvres et les mains de Derek descendirent jusqu'à rencontrer le pantalon, lui aussi trop gênant, sur le corps de son compagnon, et le retira. Stiles déglutit, plus excité que jamais il ne l'avait été.

Tout se passa si vite, qu'il eut à peine le temps de sentir son loup se relever, en fait c'est le bruit de la chaise, qui le ramena à la réalité. Derek était là, debout au milieu de sa chambre, il fixait sa main qui était devenue griffue, il était transformé, et regardait le sang qui perlait sur celle ci. Le regard de Stiles dériva, à l' endroit de son corps où Derek était plus tôt, et vit une légère coupure au niveau de sa hanche droite. Il n'y avait rien de grave, c'était plutôt comme quand un chat vous griffe. Le loup grognait, il n'avait pas su contrôler ses instincts, et avait blessé son compagnon. Il ne prit même pas sa veste et son t-shirt, qu'il sautait déjà par la fenêtre, Stiles se précipita vers celle ci, et regarda Derek en mode loup, courir jusque dans les bois.

 _000_

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Tu l'as volé ?» fit Scott, pas très rassuré d'être seul sur le terrain de crosse, où l'hyperactif l'avait traîné.

« Électrocardiogramme, et je ne l'ai pas volé, je l'ai temporairement emprunté. » dit- il dans une moue qui se voulait offensée. « Ça c'est le portable du coach, et ça je l'ai volé. » finit–il par dire, quand il vit le regard de Scott dériver sur l'objet en question.

« Bon ok, et ça va servir à quoi ? »

« C'est pour que tu apprennes à te contrôler, ta transformation est liée à tes battements de cœur. Quand tu es en colère, ton rythme cardiaque augmente ce qui fait que tu te transformes. Je vais t'énerver, et tu vas essayer de contrôler les battements de ton cœur, c'est simple non ! »

« Mouais, j'suis pas très convaincu. » dit Scott sceptique.

Finalement, après quelques heures, les résultats ne furent pas très concluant, ils décidèrent donc, de s'arrêter là pour le moment.

Stiles ruminait, décidément ces loups allaient le rendre dingue. En premier, Derek, qui, à chaque fois qu'il semblait se rapprocher de lui, finissait par le laisser en plant, comme au bowling ou ce matin. Et en dernier, Scott, qui n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Ne pas avoir de solutions ou de réponses le faisait vraiment rager, mais il eut un coup de pouce du destin en cours, quand un des professeurs poussa Scott à bout. L'électrocardiogramme, toujours en place sur lui, indiquait qu'il était sur le point de se transformer, son rythme cardiaque était plus qu'élevé. Stiles pensait déjà à un plan pour faire diversion, quand les bips du portable du coach se calmèrent d'eux même, il jeta un coup d'œil, et quand il vit Allison tenir la main de Scott pour le calmer, ça fit un déclic dans son cerveau.

« Ancr... quoi ? » demanda Scott a son meilleur ami marchant dans le couloir.

« Ancre, Allison est ton ancre, elle te calme et t'aide à rester humain. » répondit son au joueur de crosse

« Mais, je me transforme quand on commence, tu sais... la chose... » lui dit le jeune loup, rouge comme une tomate.

« Imbécile, tu es excité c'est tout à fait normal, mais tout à l'heure, quand elle t'a calmé, ce n'était pas sexuel, c'était tendre et amoureux. » dit Stiles en lui filant un coup de coude complice.

« Maintenant, quand tu seras énervé, concentres toi sur elle. Penses à elle nue sous la douche,... non mais, pas maintenant ! »finit Stiles devant l'air complètement béat de son meilleur ami, qui venait sûrement d'imaginer la scène dans sa tête.

 _000_

Derek était derrière le volant de sa Camaro, destination le lycée de Beacon Hills. Il avait reçu un appel de son humain, qui lui demandait de le retrouver sur le parking. Il gara sa voiture juste derrière celle de Stiles, qui était sûrement en train de cherché quelque chose dans son coffre.

Il était penché en avant, son t shirt remonté laissait voir la peau du bas de son dos. Le loup détaillait la chute de rein visible, qui lui inspirait des pensées plutôt torrides, impliquant l'ado dans la même position, sentant ses yeux changer, il sortit de sa voiture, et fermait les yeux pour se concentrer.

« Putain Stiles, je vais te tuer. » chuchota t'il, mais le concerné avait entendu et se redressa.

« Et que me vaudrait cet honneur, oh, grand seigneur des grincheux ! » dit -il sarcastiquement, en lui tendant ce qu'il cherchait dans son coffre.

Le loup prit alors son t shirt et sa veste en cuir, qu'il avait laissé chez son compagnon.

« Que tu me fasses venir en pleine nuit, pour je ne sais quelle raison farfelue ! » mentit Derek.

Il menaçait silencieusement Scott du regard, qui avait entendu l'accélération du cœur de son aîné, sous le coup du mensonge.

« Bon, que veux tu ? » Finit il par dire, en fixant l'humain.

Et voilà, Derek était de nouveau distant et froid avec lui, ce mec jouait au yo yo.

« Tu voulais que Scott t'aide à retrouver l'Alpha, non ? » répondit le jeune homme légèrement agacé.

« Et comment comptez vous faire ? » dit Derek sur un ton de défi, il faut dire que ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il tentait de retrouver l'Alpha sans succès.

« Comme dit l'expression, si tu n'arrives pas à aller jusqu'à l'Alpha, alors fais en sorte que ce soit l'Alpha qui vienne à toi ! » dit Stiles qui imitait un vieux sage.

« Stiles » grogna le loup né.

« Ce proverbe n'existe pas ! Tu comptes le faire venir comment ? En lui demandant poliment ? » demanda celui- ci avec ironie.

« Les loups communiquent par des hurlements, ils servent à indiquer leur position, ou à délimiter leur territoire. » répondit l'humain.

« Merci pour la leçon, mais je sais déjà tout ça, étant moi même un loup ! » grogna Derek.

« Laisses moi finir bon sang, bon, je disais, avant que monsieur ne m'interrompe, que les loups communiquent par les hurlement, il suffit que Scott l'appelle puisqu'il le veut dans sa meute ! » finit le jeune homme.

« Ça peut marcher. » le loup de naissance se frotta le menton, comme pour l'aider dans sa réflexion.

Il était fier de son compagnon pour avoir trouvé cette idée.

L'humain quant à lui, se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement de bonheur, son loup trouvait que son idée pouvait fonctionner, et de plus, le beau visage concentré qu'il affichait le faisait fondre.

« Ok, allez y ! » dit Derek en regardant les deux adolescents.

« On va utiliser le mégaphone du lycée pour être sur qu'il l'entende. » et Stiles se précipita à la suite du joueur de crosse, pour rejoindre la salle où se tenait le micro, Scott se mis devant.

« Bon, j'y vais. » dit il la voix tremblante.

Stiles bascula le bouton sur « on », et fit un signe de tête à Scott pour qu'il commence. Scott se mit à japper comme un petit roquet, le son horrible se diffusa sur le parking où se trouvait Derek.

« Oh non, dites moi que je rêve ! » fit le Hale la mine grave.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire du bruit pitoyable, émis par le plus jeune, ou être désespéré, mais le loup étant ce qu'il était, il choisit la deuxième option. Stiles affichait la même tête que son compagnon, à quelques mètres plus loin, en regardant son meilleur ami.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! C'était pas un hurlement ? » fit le jeune loup, après que son ami eut éteint le bouton.

« Si... techniquement » lui répondit l'humain.

« Alors dis moi, ça à donner quoi ? »

« On aurait dit un petit chat qu'on étranglait, Scotty ! »

Scott affichait un visage défaitiste.

« Ok, Scott ! Respires à fond, concentres toi, prends ton temps, laisses sortir le loup en toi. Ne te retiens pas, ne cherches pas à te contrôler ! » l'encourageait- il.

Le deuxième hurlement fut puissant à en faire trembler les portes des casiers, et ressemblait vraiment à un hurlement de loup garou.

« Je vais vous faire la peau à tout les deux ! » fit Derek.

Il se tenait droit, l'air menaçant, devant les deux ados qui revenaient devant lui.

« Vous êtes pas bien ! Vous voulez attirer tous les êtres surnaturels du pays dans le lycée ?! » s'exclama t'il énervé et inquiet.

« Désolé, j'y suis allé un peu fort. » dit Scott, qui n'avait pas l'air désolé mais plutôt fier de lui.

« Je ne voulait... »

« La ferme... » le coupa Derek, qui avait entendu un bruit suspect.

Il y avait un danger, le loup au fond de lui hurlait. Il regarda instinctivement son compagnon pour lui dire de se mettre à l'abri, mais déjà il sentait une douleur dans son abdomen, et du sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Il regarda le visage horrifié de son humain, et réalisa que l'Alpha venait de lui planter ses griffes, le transperçant, touchant tous les organes se trouvant au niveau du thorax.

« C...ou...rs ! » articula t'il au propriétaire des yeux couleurs whisky surprit, et rougit pas les larmes qui pointaient le bout de leur nez.

Puis, le jeune Hale fut balancé, comme s'il ne représentait rien, contre le mur. La tête lui tournait, il eut le temps de voir Scott réagir le premier, et traîner son humain de force pour se réfugier dans le lycée , puis il sombra.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Les deux ados bloquèrent la porte avec les pinces coupantes, qui avaient servit plus tôt pour l'ouvrir, cherchant l'Alpha des yeux, ils étaient tétanisés.

-« Je ne le vois pas, tu crois qu'il est repartit ? »fit Scott essoufflé et apeuré.

-«T'es con ou quoi ?! Tu crois qu'il c'est dit « Chouette, je leur fous la peur de leur vie en tuant quelqu'un et je repars ! » » il se voulait sarcastique mais sa voix se serra et s'assombrit.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus aux événements, qu'un hurlement se fit entendre. Les deux amis se précipitèrent pour se cacher dans une salle de classe, en mettant le bureau contre la porte. Ils se réjouissaient, quand tout à coup, la batterie de la voiture de Stiles passa par la fenêtre. Il décidèrent donc de partir se cacher dans les vestiaires.

-« On va appeler les flics ! Et en suite on récupère les clefs de la Camaro pour essayer de partir avec ! » dit Scott à son ami qui reprenait son souffle.

Des bruits de pas retentissaient dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers eux avec une lenteur affligeante, comme deux gamins qu'ils étaient, ils se cachèrent dans les casiers. Quand les pas s'éloignèrent, ils sortirent.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! » fit une voix masculine.

Le gardien du lycée les regardaient, et un soupçon de soulagement se fit ressentir quand celui-ci les fit sortir du vestiaire, en disant qu'il allait appeler la police. Mais ce soulagement fut de courte durer quand le gardien fut attraper pas des mains griffues et mis en pièces. Les ados coururent aussi vite que possible, comme si leur vie en dépendait, ce qui était malheureusement le cas.

 _000_

Allison attendait Scott devant chez elle quand elle reçut un message « au lycée vite, urgence, Scott ». Que se passait-il, le joueur de Lacrosse devait avoir des problèmes. Une voiture se gara juste devant elle.

-« Allison ? Tu as reçu le message de Scott ? » fit Lydia assise sur le siège passager de la voiture de Jackson.

-« A l'instant, vous aussi vous avez reçu son message ? »

-« Oui, comme on n'était pas loin de chez toi, et que Scott nous à envoyé ce message, on se doutait que tu n'étais pas avec lui. »

-« Allez grimpes » fit Jackson, lui aussi était inquiet, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer.

 _000_

Stiles et Scott, quant à eux, mettaient leur plan à exécution, c'est à dire, rejoindre la sortie la plus proche de la voiture de Derek. Ils enlevèrent les pinces coupantes qu'ils avaient mis quelques instants plus tôt , mais impossible d'ouvrir la porte.

-« Merde ! Il y a quelque chose dehors qui bloque la porte. » dit Scott en regardant Stiles.

Ce dernier se rongeait les ongles. De nouveau, les bruits se dirigeaient vers eux, et ils repartirent dans la direction opposée. ils se retrouvaient devant la porte de la chaufferie, le couloir était étroit et on pouvait voir l'Alpha, sous sa forme loup-garou, roder en essayant de les trouver.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » chuchota Scott.

Stiles était en train de sortir ses clés de sa poche.

-« Chut. » murmura l'hyperactif.

Et il balança ses clés dans la chaufferie, avant de se planquer derrière la porte ouverte. L'Alpha se précipita dans la salle, et l'hyperactif referma la porte, puis essaya de la bloquer avec un casier, qui ce trouvait juste en face.

-« Scott, putain, aides-moi ! » lui hurla t'il.

Le loup fit tomber le casier devant la porte et souffla.

 _000_

Jackson se gara, il pouvait voir grâce à ses feux, la Camaro de Derek, ainsi que la jeep de Stiles.

-« C'est moi, ou la voiture de Stiles à l'air plus cabossée que d'habitude ? » fit Jackson en coupant le moteur de la sienne.

-« Comment ça ?» la chasseuse se redressa de la banquette arrière pour regarder la dite voiture.

-« C'est pas normal ! » ses sourcils étaient froncé, elle sortit de la voiture.

Jackson et Lydia l'imitèrent, et arrivés devant la Jeep, ils pouvaient voir le capot tordu avec de grandes traces de griffes.

-« On y va ! » dit Allison en se précipitant dans le lycée, ses deux amis sur ses talons.

-« Je vais par là , et vous là-bas ! Quand on les trouve, on s'appelle et on se rejoint ! » dit la brune, qui partait déjà dans la direction qu'elle avait désigné.

 _000_

-« On l'a eut ! » dit Scott avec un pointe d'espoir dans le son de sa voix.

Mais l'Alpha grogna, et défonça le plafond pour pouvoir sortir de la chaufferie.

-« Euh…. Je ne crois pas, et si on courait, ça serait bien, non ? » dit Stiles en regardant Scott.

Puis, ils se remirent à courir, cherchant un moyen de sortir de ce cauchemar.

-« Décidément, en ce moment j'ai de très bonnes idées. Je crois que je vais devenir conseiller particulier ! » dit l'humain pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Tu veux que je te donne un conseil, là tout de suite, fermes-la et cours ! »

-« Désolé, ça en fait deux, mais je vais les suivre ! » fit Stiles en courant.

 _000_

-« Attends, j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes. » chuchota Lydia.

-« Dépêches-toi. » dit Jackson un peu ennuyé, en regardant sa copine disparaître derrière la porte des toilettes.

Son cœur commença à battre plus fort quand il vit une silhouette debout, au bout du couloir.

-« Scott ? » demanda t'il.

Il savait que ce n'était pas le joueur de crosse, mais il l'espérait de tout son être, car même s'il lui sortait par les yeux, à cet instant, il serait heureux de le voir. Mais la silhouette avança et partit à quatre pattes, comme un animal. Il souffla, soulager ou non, que pour le moment, cette chose ne s'en soit pas prit pas à lui. Il appela Allison pour lui dire qu'il avait vu quelque chose, mais que ce n'était ni Scott ni Stiles.

 _000_

-« Attends ! » Scott s'arrêta de courir et retint son meilleur ami par le bras.

-« Quoi ? » l'ado reprenait son souffle, il n'avait pas de capacité surnaturelle comme le jeune loup, et il était épuisé.

-« J'entends la sonnerie d'Allison. »

Ils se remirent à courir jusqu'à rencontrer la jeune fille, Scott la serra dans ses bras. Il finirent par tous se retrouver dans le hall du lycée.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda le bêta, en regardant ses 3 amis.

-« C'est toi qui nous à dit de venir ! » fit Lydia qui était collée au bras de Jackson.

Allison lui montra le message, et à la tête de Scott, tout le monde comprit que ce n'était pas lui qui avait envoyé le message en question. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de tergiverser sur la provenance et le pourquoi du message, car l'Alpha se remit à courir derrière eux. Ils réussirent à rentrer dans une salle.

-« Il faut tout barricader ! » cria Scott.

Et tout le monde se mit à bloquer la porte avec des chaises, des tables et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Tant et si bien qu'ils n'entendaient pas Stiles qui essayait de leur parler. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils regardèrent avec fierté la montagne de meuble qui bloquait la porte.

-« Bravo ! » dit Stiles avec un sourire sombre et sarcastique.

Tout le monde le regardait, vexé.

-« Bravo à tous ! C'est super ! Mais maintenant, vous me dites ce qu'on fait avec ces 6 mètres de fenêtres ! » s'exclama t'il.

Il s'écarta dans un mouvement théâtrale, ouvrant les bras face à la rangée de vitre. Tout le monde les regardaient, et ils se sentirent petits face aux immenses fenêtres.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Jackson.

-« Ce qu'il ce passe ! C'est qu'un putain de loup-garou Alpha est en train de jouer avec nous, comme dans les films d'horreurs. » cria presque Stiles.

-« Parles-moi autrement ou je t'écrase looser, ton copain n'est pas là pour te protéger, alors ne joue pas les suicidaires ! » grogna le capitaine de l'équipe de crosse.

Le visage de Stiles,jusqu'à présent tendu d'angoisse, se détendit, et ses yeux perdirent de leurs éclats.

-« Justement, il est où ? Sa voiture est là, on devrait l'appeler pour qu'il vienne nous aider, comme au club vidéo ! » fit Lydia coupant limite Jackson, et souriant presque, car elle pensait que Derek pourrait vraiment les sortir de ce cauchemar.

Les larmes de Stiles coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues, et la belle rousse perdit son sourire.

-« Il... il ne... viendra pas. » fit Scott tristement.

-« C'est un lâche, je le savais, je le sentais pas ce type de toute façon. » dit Jackson sans vraiment penser ce qu'il disait.

Il sentit une violente douleur au niveau de l'estomac et se plia en deux, il leva les yeux vers son agresseur. C'était Stiles, tout son visage exprimait de la colère, à l'exception de ces yeux qui étaient remplit de tristesse et de douleur.

-« Stiles, calmes-toi ! » dit Scott en le bloquant.

-«Mon loup n'est pas un lâche, ok ! » criait le jeune homme, prêt à remettre ça si son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas tenu fermement.

-« Ah ouais ! Alors il est où ton cher protecteur de me deux ?! » exulta Whittemore la voix pleine de défi, se redressant devant l'hyperactif.

Stiles arrêta de se débattre et s'effondra par terre, éclatant en sanglots.

-« La ferme Jackson ! Derek est mort tout à l'heure devant ses yeux ! » Scott avait crié.

Il venait de jeter un froid, plus personne n'osa prononcé un mot, rien ne perturbait le silence de plomb qui régnait, mis à part les pleurs de Stiles.


	15. Chapter 15

Salut, voila le chapitre 15, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^

j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires je veux aussi vous avertir que j'ai des teste, cela va dur 3 jours, et je n'aurais pas de connexion internet ce qui veut dire que je ne pourrais pas poster de nouveau chapitre avant mercredi

je vous remercie de me soutenir et je remercie surtout la beta qui corrige cette fic

bonne lecteur

* * *

Chapitre 15

Stiles revoyait en boucle la scène où son compagnon était mort, il pouvait encore sentir la douleur que Derek avait ressentit. D'ailleurs, il ressentait encore sa douleur en ce moment même, s'il pouvait encore la sentir c'est que Derek était en vie. - '' O _ui, je suis encore en vie, je suis gravement blessé, je ne peux pas vous aider_ '' - Stiles arrêta de pleurer, c'était lui qui venait de penser ça ? Si oui, pourquoi il avait imaginer Derek le lui dire, son subconscient faisait sûrement ça pour se rassurer.

\- '' _Stiles, arrêtes de pleurer s'il te plaît reprends-toi ! Il faut te mettre à l'abri, et les autres aussi !_ '' -

Il se dit que même si c'était lui, ou quelqu'un d'autre, il devait l'écouter.

 _\- '' Très bien, qu'est-ce que je fais ? '' -_

 _\- '' Appelles les secours, ça fera fuir l'Alpha. '' -_

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de la police.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Scott en voyant le soudain changement de comportement de son meilleur ami.

-« Je continu le plan initial. »dit Stiles qui avait reprit contenance, il expliqua la situation au téléphone et raccrocha.

-« Alors ? »

-« Alors, ils pensent que c'est un canular, quelqu'un les a appelés leur indiquant que s'en était un ! » Stiles était en colère.

Mais il ne perdit pas de temps et téléphona à son père, il tomba sur son répondeur. Il lui expliqua la situation tout en restant évasif et raccrocha.

-« Allison, essayes de contacter ton père. » dit-il à la brune qui s'exécuta.

-« Pas de réseau ! » dit-elle alors que sa voix flanchait.

-« Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

Ils regardaient tous leurs portables, et effectivement, ils n'avaient plus de réseau, les filles commencèrent à paniquer, alors que Jackson et Scott se disputaient.

\- '' _Ils ont besoin d'un chef, d'un guide. Stiles tu dois endosser ce rôle ! '' -_

 _\- '' Ok '' -_

Il siffla et tous s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder.

-« Ça suffit, c'est pas comme ça qu'on s'en sortira ! » s'exclama l'hyperactif.

\- '' _Il ne faut pas que vous restiez au même endroit. '' -_

 _-«_ Il faut qu'on bouge ! » continua t'il suivant la voix dans sa tête.

Ses amis étaient septique et ils ne bougeaient pas d'un millimètre. L'Alpha commença à cogner contre la porte pour rentrer.

-« Maintenant, bougez-vous, bordel ! »cria Stiles « par la porte de service ! »

-« On ne peut que monter. » dit Lydia qui était en tête.

Stiles fermait la marche, quand la porte vola en éclats, fixant le loup-garou qui venait d'apparaître.

-« C'est pas grave, c'est toujours mieux que de rester ici ! » répondit-il.

Ils coururent jusque dans une salle au deuxième étage, Scott prit une chaise et la plaça de sorte à bloquer la poignée de la porte, Stiles le regarda faire.

-« Scotty, puis-je te rappeler qu'on à affaire à une créature surnaturelle, qui a défoncé un plafond à mains nues, ainsi qu'une double porte barricadée d'une dizaine de chaises, meubles et objets en tout genre. » chuchota t'il sarcastiquement à son ami.

\- '' _Il faut que vous trouviez une sortie ! '' -_

 _\- '' Il y a un escalier de secours qui part du toit jusqu'en bas, mais il faut les clés._ '' -

-« Scott, il faut casser la porte qui mène au toit ! » dit Stiles.

-« Je ne pourrais pas, je n'arrive pas encore à déclencher mes transformations. »

-« Très bien, alors va chercher les clés du gardien et reviens. »

-« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda t'il.

-« Scott, c'est ton Alpha, il ne te fera rien et dans le cas où il t'attaque, tu as plus de chance que nous vu que tu n'es pas humain ! » le jeune homme coupa ainsi cours à la discussion.

 _\- '' Il faut trouver des armes, les loups n'aiment pas le feu. '' -_

-« Il faut trouver des armes, le feu est leur point faible ! » ajouta t'il.

-« Je vais fabriquer une arbalète ! » dit Allison qui reprenait confiance en elle.

Elle était quand même une chasseuse, même si ça ne faisait pas longtemps.

-« Je vais voir si je peux fabriquer une bombe auto inflammable artisanale. » la rousse aussi reprit confiance en elle, et se dirigea vers l'armoire de produits chimiques.

Stiles était étonné face au changement de comportement de ses camarades, qui étaient complètement paniqué juste quelques instants avant.

\- '' _Ils leur fallait un meneur qui les dirigent et leur fixe un objectif._ '' -

Sur la table on pouvait voir la bombe que Lydia avait fait, et une autre que Jackson avait fait sous les instructions de sa copine.

Allison tenait une arbalète improvisée faite avec de la ficelle, et d'autres matériaux dont une règle en bois.

-« Bien, Scott à toi de jouer, et tiens prend ça ! » Stiles lui tendit une des bombes artisanales.

Le jeune loup pris son courage à deux mains face aux visages encourageant de ses amis, et les laissa derrière lui.

-« Stiles, je voulais te présenter des excuses pour tout à l'heure, j'ai paniqué... »

-« C'est bon Jackson, c'est rien, ce qu'il faut maintenant c'est se serrer les coudes, ok ! » dit-il.

Il avait un sourire qui illuminait la pièce, et le cœur des gens qui l'aurait vu, et Whittemore hocha la tête en regardant ses pieds.

-« Aller, on va s'en sortir ! »s'exclama t-il.

Et, dans un élan, Stiles prit le capitaine de crosse dans ses bras, et à sa grande surprise, celui-ci ne brocha pas, et il répondit même :

-« Allez les filles, ne restez pas dans votre coin ! »

Les filles se précipitèrent et ils s'enlacèrent pour se donner du courage, et se rassurer.

 _000_

Scott trouva le corps du gardien sur les gradins en suivant l'odeur de sang. L'Alpha l'avait changé de place. Le joueur de crosse posa la bombe artisanale et alla récupéré les clés, mais les gradins se rétractèrent menaçant de l'écraser. Il réussi à la dernière minute à les récupéré.

Il souffla, soulagé de ne pas ressembler à une crêpe passée sous un camion. Le soulagement fut de courte durée, quand il fut plaqué contre le parquet du terrain de basket. Il voyait déjà sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, quand l'Alpha émit un hurlement qui lui retourna les tripes. Scott sentit qu'il entamait une transformation forcée.

Le loup, tout juste transformé, longeait les couloirs, se dirigeant vers ses amis, ses griffes effleuraient les murs. Une fois arrivé devant la porte qui le séparait de ses compagnons d'infortune, il lutta contre lui-même, et finit pas fermer la porte à clé.

-« Scott ! » cria Allison.

Elle se précipita pour rejoindre son petit-ami, mais elle avait beau tirer sur la poignée de la porte, celle-ci ne s'ouvrait pas.

-« Scott, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ouvres-nous ? » sa voix partait dans les aigus.

Stiles réfléchissait à ce qui se passait, quand une voix tonna dans sa tête.

\- '' _L'Alpha l'a transformé de force et à usé de son pouvoir de domination, le forçant à vous tuer pour qu'il rejoigne sa meute. '' -_

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Stiles ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ? » demanda Allison, tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

Il soupira, il ne pouvait plus agir et devait faire confiance à Scott, il s'assit contre la porte, dans la même position que son meilleur ami derrière celle-ci. D'eux-mêmes, ses amis se calèrent dans ses bras, il ressemblait à une mère poule qui couvait ses petits, réclamant une protection. Allison et Lydia avaient leurs têtes contre son torse, chacune d'un côté, quant à Jackson, il avait posé sa tête contre son épaule, et enlaçait de son bras la rousse.

-« Ne vous en faites pas, c'est finit, le cauchemar est finit et j'ai confiance en lui ! » fit Stiles.

Il se mit à fredonner une chanson, puis des mots dont il ignorait la provenance, une berceuse peut-être. Ils se serraient un peu plus contre l'hyperactif, même Jackson, écoutant la chanson étrange mais tellement belle, la voix semblait venir d'un ange.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les sirènes des voiture de police retentirent, encerclant le lycée, le shérif avait vu le message de son fils et avait foncé. Il savait son fils excentrique, mais il ne plaisanterait pas avec ce genre de choses, et la voix de l'ado le prouvait. Malheureusement, la police ne retrouva pas le corps du gardien, mais le sang leur indiqua que ce n'était pas un canular.

« Stiles, tu as vu qui c'était ? » demanda Stillinski senior.

« Non, j'ai pas vu. » répondit le plus jeune.

La police soupçonna Derek, puisqu'il y avait sa voiture garée sur le parking, ainsi que de nombreux indices prouvant qu'il était là. Et avec ses antécédents et les charges qui pesaient contre lui, il faisait le suspect idéal.

Tout le monde rentra chez eux, dans un état second dû à la fatigue. Stiles, plus que les autres, puisqu'il avait vu son compagnon mourir sous ses yeux. Sans en parler, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se confier à son père, mais bizarrement il se sentait inquiet pour Derek, mais pas triste comme quand il avait perdu sa mère.

Derek était peut être vivant, puisqu'ils était liés, il serait sûrement beaucoup plus mal, même anéanti, si ce dernier était réellement mort


	16. Chapter 16

salut voila la suite je sais qu'elle c'est fait attendre

j'ai un peu prestation de nourrie des fauve en cage ^^

alors régaler vous bien

* * *

Chapitre 16

Malgré tous les progrès que Scott avait fait pour apprendre à se contrôler depuis sa morsure, tout avait volé en éclat depuis que l'Alpha l'avait fait se transformé de force. Sur le terrain de Lacrosse il avait eut du mal, c'était vraiment plus dur que quand il était assis sur une chaise à regardé le tableau. Et bizarrement les gens regardaient différemment l'hyperactif, ils étaient gentils avec lui.

-« En raison de la récente épidémie de conjonctivite, merci Greenberg, les personnes suivantes sont prises en première ligne à l'essai, et je mets l'accent sur le mot probatoire. Il y aura deux co-capitaines, Jackson et Scott. » annonça Finstock.

Stiles tapait du pied de plus en plus vite, au fur et à mesure que le coach énonçait les noms.

-« Et arrrgg... C'est quoi ce nom... St... Br... Bilinski ! »

-« C'est moi ! c'est moi ! Ouuuuuh, je suis prit !» cria Stiles qui s'était levé d'un bon, ne relevant pas qu'on avait écorché son nom.

-« Bilinski ! »

-« Oui Coach ! »

-« La ferme ! »

-« Oui Coach ! » il se rassit.

-« C'est Stillinski. » chuchota Scott.

-« Tais-toi ! Et à partir de maintenant, appelles moi Bilinski, ok, Bilinski. » dit Stiles sur le même ton que son ami qui souriait en secouant la tête.

Stiles était moins souriant, il savait que c'était ce soir la pleine lune, et que vu le manque de contrôle de son meilleur ami, ça ne serait pas de tout repos. Il ne savait pas si Derek était encore en vie, et il eut un pincement au cœur. Il prit l'initiative de menotter le jeune loup, mais la force de loup-garou eut raison des menottes, et Scott fit une petite promenade au clair de lune. Il suivit l'odeur de sa copine mais ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas, enfin ce qu'il imagina voir.

Jackson avait raccompagné les deux filles chez elles, Lydia, habitant la plus près, fut déposer la première. Il faisait déjà nuit quand le blond c'était garé sur le côté, car la jeune chasseuse avait éclaté en sanglots. Voulant la réconforter, il l'avait enlacé par pure amitié, mais Scott, manipulé par l'Alpha, était enragé, il courait vers la voiture dans l'intention de commettre l'irréparable. Mais ce soir là, une ombre le surveillait, et bondit sur le jeune loup l'entraînant dans les bois dans une roulade, et un combat s'engagea.

Stiles, quand à lui, était à le recherche de Scott, en longeant la forêt, il ralentit, et immobilisa sa jeep quand il vit des voitures de police ainsi qu'une ambulance. Scott avait t'il commit l'irréparable ? Il descendit de sa voiture et marcha aux milieux des policiers, en imaginant le pire, ils avaient peut-être trouvé le corps de Derek. Puis il vit la mine des policiers, ça devait être un de leur collègue, il chercha son père pour avoir plus d'explications, mais ne le vit pas.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être son père, sa gorge se noua, on le dévisageait, pourtant les collègues de son père avaient l'habitude de le voir, non ? Le brancard où se trouvait le corps apparut, on pouvait voir une main dépasser, c'était un homme et il portait un uniforme. - '' _Non, non, non, dis-moi que c'est pas toi papa ! '' -_ Il sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux en s'approchant.

-« Stiles ? »

-« Papa ?! » il se retourna vivement et enlaça son père, qui ne comprenait pas mais qui avait senti que son fils en avait besoin.

Stiles était soulagé, c'était le corps du gardien, ni celui de son compagnon, ni celui de son père .

Il rentra soulagé, fatigué, et il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit comme une masse, il ferma les yeux dans l'intention de s'endormir, mais un bruit contre la fenêtre l'en empêcha, Scott devait avoir reprit ses esprits et était revenu. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

-« C'est bon, la pluie t'a rafraîchit ta cervelle de loup-garou ! » dit-il tournant le dos pour aller se recoucher.

Il entendit le bruit des gouttes d'eau tomber sur son parquet.

-« Restes là, je vais te chercher une serviette. » il sortit.

Il n'avait même pas jeter une regard à son ami, de toute façon ça ne pouvait être que lui, à part Derek, il était le seul qui pouvait venir en pleine nuit. Il revint dans sa chambre, la serviette entre ses mains tomba sur le sol sans un bruit, la bouche de Stiles formait un o parfait.

-« Derek » sa voix était un chuchotement.

-« Tu es vivant ! » tant d'émotions passèrent dans sa voix, d'abord de la surprise, puis du soulagement et enfin de la joie.

Il marcha doucement vers le loup qui le fixait, comme si le moindre bruit allait le faire disparaître. Il s'arrêta en face de lui, et tendit la main pour toucher cette joue parcourut de sa barbe de trois jours si familière. Il alla posé tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Derek.

-« J'ai eu si peur ! En plus, Scott a encore plus de mal à se contrôler, et je l'ai perdu ce soir. J'ai cru que je ne goûterais plus jamais à ces magnifiques et tentatrices lèvres, mais en même temps je me disais que tu ne pouvais pas être mort mon beau loup noir.»

Des lèvres chaudes vinrent se poser sur les siennes le faisant taire.

-« Stiles, tu parles trop, et nous sommes complètement mouillés. » fit Derek en enlevant sa veste en cuir.

-« Nous ? » fit Stiles regardait la scène qui se présentait à lui.

Le loup était trempé, son t-shirt lui collait à la peau, dessinant les courbes de son torse, les mèches de ses cheveux étaient collées sur son front. L'humain le trouvait excitant, sans compter qu'entre ses bras puissant se trouvait une petit boule de poil grise, qui tremblait de froid. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements, le loup le fixa en levant les sourcils, il avait sentit les émotions de son compagnon.

-« Je l'ai trouvé sur le chemin. » lui dit son loup.

Stiles sortit de sa contemplation pour prendre la serviette, qu'il avait fait tomber, pour séché le petit chiot que lui tendait son loup, qui finit de se déshabiller.

-« Derek ? » dit Stiles se mordant les lèvres.

-« Oui ? »

-« Si tu ne veux pas que je me jette sur toi, pitié vas dans la salle de bain te changer ! » l'humain ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que le loup disparaisse dans la salle de bain.

-« Non mais tu le crois ça ! Ce mec est tellement sexy et tout humide, et il se déshabille devant moi en me montrant son corps de spartiate. Il veut que je fasse une crise cardiaque ! Je crois que l'Alpha l'a balancé la tête la première contre le mur. » dit Stiles en regardant la petit bouille qui le fixait avec une moue adorable.

Il sentit deux bras passer autour de lui, des lèvres remonter dans sa nuque, la barbe qui entourait celle-ci lui procurait des picotements agréable, et un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

-« Alors, je suis sexy ?»

-« Derek » soupira Stiles comme si c'était une évidence.

-« Je voulais te dire, j'ai cru t'entendre quand on était dans le lycée, c'est bête, mais je voulais savoir si c'était encore mon cerveau dérangé ou si c'était bien toi ? »

-« C'était moi, à travers notre lien je sentais ton chagrin et je te savais en danger. Il fallait que j'agisse mais mes blessures m'en empêchaient » fit le loup en posant son menton sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

-« Mais comment c'est possible ? Tu peux lire dans mes pensées. » couina Stiles.

-« Non, quand tu t'es calmé j'ai été coupé, je ne pouvais plus t'entendre. »

Il y eut un silence mais il n'était pas pesant, il était apaisant, profitant de sentir le corps de l'un et l'autre. La petite boule de poils sauta des bras de Stiles et alla se coucher sur le tapis de sa chambre.

-« On devrait faire pareil. »fit le jeune homme à son compagnon, la tête toujours caler dans son cou.

-« hummmm. » grognait-il en resserrant ses bras autour de l'humain.

-« Derek ? »

-« Quoi ? » soupira l'interpellé.

-« J'adore que tu m'enlaces, me fasses des bisous et tout et tout, surtout avec ce qui c'est passé, et puis ces choses bizarre qui se passent… »

-« Stiles » grogna le brun.

-« Je préférerais qu'on s'enlace horizontalement comme ça je pourrais m'endormir dans tes bras. » finit l'adolescent.

Il se sentit décoller du sol et être poser sur son lit, toujours avec les bras de son compagnon autour de lui, son torse contre son dos, il s'endormit comme une masse.

Il fit un rêve étrange où il voyait sa mère voler, de la lumière et des plumes encadraient son visage, et elle lui souriait.

-« Ça a commencé, n'est pas peur mon petit ange. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui commence ? »

Mais il eut à peine le temps de formuler sa question qu'il se retrouvait au milieu d'une forêt, un aigle qui faisait bien la moitié de lui le regardait, puis il s'envola majestueusement, se posant sur une immense souche d'arbre. L'oiseau n'avait pas peur de lui et le laissa s'approcher, il se mit à chanter.

Stiles se réveilla seul dans son lit, son loup était partit dans la nuit et c'était le week-end, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas une minute à lui.

* * *

j'espère que ça vous a plus ^^

n'hésiter pas a me le dire, je vous remercie de me suivre et je remercie aussi ma correctrice


	17. Chapter 17

voila la suit ^^ je vais essayer de poster un chapitre tout les trois jours donc le chap 18 sera sois pour dimanche ou lundi

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 17

Les sirènes de police retentissaient, la radio donnait des instructions concernant l'homme recherché pour avoir séquestré des adolescents dans un lycée, et avoir tué plusieurs personnes en faisant passer ça pour des attaques d'animaux.

-« Il est à pied, il se trouve dans l'entrepôt désaffecter ! » criait la radio de police.

Ils avaient presque réussi à l'attraper, mais il fut plus rapide, et bifurqua derrière l'entrepôt, le passage qu'il avait emprunté n'ayant pas un accès assez grand pour passer en voiture. L'ordre de lâcher les chiens fut donner, ils aboyaient tellement fort que ça résonnait contre les parois autour d'eux, créant un boucan de tout les diables. Une fois lâchés, les chiens s'élancèrent à la poursuite de l'individu, et ils disparurent eux aussi dans le passage. L'incompréhension totale prit place dans les esprits des agents de police quand leurs chiens revinrent la queue entre leurs jambes en couinant.

-« Nous avons perdu le fugitif. Je répète, le suspect a disparut ! » dit la voix qui s'échappait de la radio de police.

Scott et Stiles, quant à eux avaient carrément le dit fugitif sous les yeux. Il faut dire que Stiles n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, alors quand il fit déguerpir les chiens qui le poursuivaient en poussant un grognement digne d'un vrai loup, il fut admiratif. Et allez savoir pourquoi, cette puissance l'excitait.

-« On se calme le Petit Chaperon Rouge, le Grand Méchant Loup ne va pas te manger tout de suite car les bûcherons sont à sa poursuite ! » fit Scott qui conduisait la voiture de Derek.

Il avait sentit les émotions de l'humain, qui remuait à côté de lui pour se déplacer sur la banquette arrière, laissant la place au loup né qui rentra dans la voiture, et il démarra en trombe.

-« Tu sais ce que c'est de rester discret ! » dit Scott en crispant ses mains sur le volant.

Le dit loup lui jeta un regard noir.

\- '' Il est encore plus beau quand il fait ce regard là '' - Stiles se redressa et regardait son compagnon.

\- '' Stiles arrête ça ! Ce n'est pas le moment. '' -

\- '' Oups ! Démasqué, tu arrives encore à lire dans mes pensées. '' -

\- ''Oui ! '' -

-« Vous vous parlez encore par la pensée c'est ça ? Merci pour moi ! » les coupa le jeune loup qui était au courant.

-« Je le tenais presque ! » cracha Derek.

-« Qui ? L'Alpha ? » fit le jeune homme derrière lui.

-« Oui ! Il était juste devant moi ! » dit le loup dont la colère remontait en lui.

-« Et ces connards de flics se sont pointés ! » ragea t'il.

-« On va se calmer, ils font juste leur travail ! » dit Stiles un peu blessé, car son père était le Shérif.

-« Oui, c'est vrai, désolé. » dit Derek en regardant son compagnon qu'il avait blessé par ses mots.

-« D'ailleurs, je voulais remercié la personne qui a fait de moi le fugitif le plus recherché de l'état. »

-« Bon, on pourrait pas oublier. » la voix de Scott était tremblante.

Scott savait que c'était sa faute, s'il ne l'avait pas dénoncé pour Laura, la sœur de Derek. De plus, entre temps, sur le chauffeur de bus agressé, les enquêteurs avaient trouvé de l'ADN correspondant à sa famille. Et comme tous les Hale étaient soit dans le coma, soit mort brûler, sauf lui, il devenait alors l'ennemi public numéro un.

-« Comment tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda Stiles.

-« Tu peux nous faire confiance. » rajouta t'il devant le regard que jetait son loup à son meilleur ami qui faisait de même.

-« Bon, ok ! On se calme les loulous ! Je vous demande pas de vous aimer et de vous apprécier du jour au lendemain, et si vous ne vous faites pas confiance, alors faites-moi au moins confiance.»

Les deux loups regardaient l'humain, Scott dans le rétro, et Derek directement. Il avait un léger sourire apaisant et une aura qui inspirait la confiance et la protection.

-« Encore ce problème d'aura ! » souffla Stiles devant les yeux pétillants des deux loups.

-« Il faut que tu ailles voir Deaton, mon pote. Non que se soit désagréable, mais c'est mieux de savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ! » dit Scott regardant de nouveau la route.

\- '' Si tu as peur je peux venir avec toi. '' - pensa Derek qui lui aussi regardait la route.

\- '' Merci mon loup '' -

C'est vrai que depuis quelques jours des choses étranges lui arrivait, déjà le fait de pouvoir parler avec Derek par la pensée. A sa connaissance aucun loup, même des compagnons, n'était capable de faire ça. Les gens était différant avec lui, obéissant sans broncher comme pour lui faire plaisir. On venait souvent vers lui pour lui parler, se confier, et instinctivement il savait ce qui pouvait les apaiser. Et puis maintenant il savait chanter, bien sûr il ne l'avait pas refait depuis la fameuse nuit au lycée, mais avant ça il chantait comme un pied.

Le lendemain pendant les cours, Stiles était fatigué, la traque à l'Alpha était épuisante.

-« Ça va ? » une voix masculine le fit sursauter.

-« Putain Danny, tu m'as fait peur ! » il tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur.

-« Alors ? »

-« Hein ? »

-« Ça va, tu as mauvaise mine. » fit le joueur de Lacrosse légèrement inquiet.

-« Oui ça va, juste un peu fatigué. Mais dis-moi, toi ça va ? Tu as l'air disons... déprimé. » fit Stiles.

Il lui adressa son fameux sourire qui naturellement, en ce moment, apaisait les gens. Bien sûr, il restait l'excentrique et hyperactif qu'il était, mais avec ça en plus.

-« Et bien, disons que je ne sais pas trop, je me pose des questions en ce moment. » dit-il en se frottant la nuque, hésitant à se confier.

-« De ce que ça fait de tenir à quelqu'un ? » fit Stiles comme s'il avait lu dans le cœur de celui-ci.

-« Ces fois au lycée où on aperçoit celui qu'on aime, dans les couloirs, et qu'on retient son souffle le temps de parcourir la distance qui nous sépare. Ou ces autres fois, en cours, où on regarde sans arrêt l'horloge parce qu'on sait qu'il est à quelques mètres à l'extérieur à nous attendre. Crois-moi tu vivras ce qu'on ressent à ce moment là » il avait sortit ça s'en vraiment y réfléchir, comme s'il voyait vraiment que ça allait arriver.

Danny sourit et prit Stiles dans ses bras, lui faisant une petite accolade, lui rappelant que ce soir ils devaient travailler ensemble sur un exposé d'histoire.

Stiles rentra chez lui. Décidément, de plus en plus de gens venaient se confier à lui, et lui faire des accolades pensa t'il en s'affalant sur sa chaise. Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il cherchait ce qu'il lui arrivait. La voix forte de son père qui l'appelait le sortit de ses pensées.

-"Yo " cria Stiles en se retournant.

-« Derek ?» le loup était là lui faisant signe de se taire et lui montrant furieusement la porte.

-« Mais… » il se précipita vers celle-ci en se rendant compte que son père arrivait jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le shérif voulait féliciter son fils d'être prit pour jouer le match de Lacrosse ce soir, c'était son premier, et il avait prit sa soirée pour y assister. Son père lui fit une accolade, et encore une se dit Stiles, s'il les faisaient payer peut-être qu'il pourrait devenir riche.

Fermant la porte soulagé que la conversation soit finit, il se retrouva collé contre celle-ci par Derek.

-« Je te préviens, tu dis un seul mot. » grogna le loup.

-« Du genre, papa, Derek Hale qui est mon amant et mon compagnon, qui est aussi un loup-garou soit dit en passant, est dans ma chambre. Prends ton flingue. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Derek soupira et embrassa son compagnon, et comme ses lèvres et sa langue était trop occupée à batailler avec sa consœur, il ne pouvait parler.

\- '' Désolé, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. '' - pensa Derek en relâchant son compagnon pour qu'il puisse respirer.

Stiles avait le don de le détendre avec ses sarcasmes, ou bien alors c'était Stiles tout court qui le calmait.

\- '' Je sais mon loup. '' - et il le serra dans ses bras.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire ? » demanda Derek en jetant un œil sur le bureau de son humain.

-« Je cherchais ce qu'il m'arrive, et je réfléchis à propos du message qu'ont reçu les trois gus qui nous ont rejoint pour la super pyjama partie organisée par l'Alpha. » fit sarcastiquement l'hyperactif qui se remettait au travail. Derek eut un rictus.

-« Quoi ? C'est d'imaginer l'Alpha en pyjama rose à nounours qui te fais sourire ? » dit le plus jeune.

\- '' Non, c'est toi qui me fais sourire mon Chaperon Rouge. '' - pensa le loup.

\- '' J'ai tout entendu ! '' -

Derek soupira car il avait été prit la main dans le sac.

-« Alors, c'est quoi le problème avec ce message ? » demanda le loup qui, avec tout les événements survenus, n'avait pas eut vent de ce message.

-« C'est juste que ce n'est pas Scott qu'il l'a envoyé, il faudrait le retracer pour savoir qui l'a envoyer. » dit Stiles sur une ton sérieux.

-« Et tu sais faire ça ? » interrogea l'aîné.

-«Si seulement, mais je connais quelqu'un qui sait le faire. » dit Stiles avec un sourire plein de malice.

* * *

voila j'espère que ça vous a plus ^^


	18. Chapter 18

salut tout le monde, merci pour vos message, et merci a ma correctrice, de m'encourager ^^

voila un nouveau chapitre régalez-vous bien et a bientôt

* * *

Chapitre 18

Danny se tenait assis à côté de l'hyperactif qui lui servait de coéquipier pour l'exposé d'histoire.

-« Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? » s'exclama le gardien de Lacrosse.

-« Que tu retraces la provenance d'un message. » lui répondit le fils du shérif.

-« Je peux pas faire ça Stiles ! Il faut qu'on bosse ! » dit Danny qui était perturbé par la présence de Derek, assis droit comme un ''i'' avec un bouquin dans les mains.

-« C'est qui déjà ?» chuchota t'il.

-« Lui ! C'est mon cousin Miguel. »

Le loup assis sur une chaise, tenant toujours son livre, leva les yeux vers Stiles, et ainsi s'ensuivit un échange silencieux.

\- '' _Sérieux Stiles, t'avais pas mieux, en plus je crois qu'il m'a reconnu. '' -_

\- '' _Désolé, c'est tout ce qu'il m'est venu à l'esprit là tout de suite. Et puis la police n'a pas de photo potable de toi. Et ils n'ont pas indiqué que c'était toi l'auteur des crimes aux gens du petit peuple. Oh grand seigneur des grincheux. '_ ' -

-« C'est du sang sur son t-shirt ? » demanda l'hawaïen, sortant les deux compagnons de leur conversation silencieuse, sa voix était de plus en plus soupçonneuse.

-« Ouais, ça lui arrive parfois. Il saigne du nez c'est terrible… Euh, Miguel, je t'es dit que tu pouvais prendre un de mes t-shirts. »

Le dit Miguel le regarda intensément, fermant brutalement le livre qu'il faisait semblant de lire, le petit chien coucher à ces pieds sursauta et alla se réfugier dans ceux de Stiles, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de mater le loup qui enleva son t-shirt et se dirigea vers l'armoire grognent faiblement, pour que le joueur de Lacrosse ne l'entende pas.

 _\- '' Profiteur '' -_ pensa t'il à l'attention de son humain.

Stiles essaya de se concentrer de nouveau, et de convaincre son camarade de classe de tracer le SMS. Pour se venger le loup décida de jouer avec les nerfs du jeune Stillinski.

-« Stiles ! Ton t-shirt, trop petit ! » dit Derek, exposant son torse à son compagnon qui avait du mal à se contenir.

-« Prends-en un autre. » articula t'il difficilement.

Le jeune Mahealani restait bloqué avec les yeux sur le torse nu du loup.

-« Danny ça va ? T'es avec moi ? » l'hyperactif avait une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix, et il savait que l'aîné l'avait fait exprès.

-« Oui, c'est juste la couleur qui lui va pas. » répondit son binôme, pour trouver une excuse, tout en regardant Derek avec un haut de couleur bleu et orange.

-« C'est pas vraiment ton cousin. » dit Danny tout bas pour que seul Stiles entende.

-« Aller, on me la fait pas à moi, je vois bien comment vous vous regardez. Tu le déshabilles du regard et lui te dévores littéralement des yeux. » finit t'il par dire.

-« Ok, je sors avec, mais comme tu as regardé mon mec torse nu, tu peux bien me tracer ce SMS, non ? » un sourire malin fendait en deux le visage de l'ado bavard.

-« Je me demande si c'est parce que tu te tapes un apollon, ou que tu ne me l'ai pas dit et que tu profites du fait que je l'ai maté pour me demander un service, que je trouve que t'es une pourriture ! » dit le gardien de Lacrosse.

-« Je sais, ça m'empêche de dormir la nuit. » fit son homologue avec un sourire « Bref, et pour ce SMS ?... »

-« Stiles ! Tous trop petit. » dit Derek qui cherchait toujours un t-shirt.

Danny regardait le loup toujours torse nu.

-« Il me faut le fournisseur d'accès, le numéro, et la date d'envoi. » fit-il, tentant de faire abstraction du canon, qui n'était accessoirement pas libre et qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-« Je te hais Stiles. » ajouta t'il à l'ado qui gloussait à côté de lui.

Le jeune Hale avait trouvé un t-shirt gris, il sentait l'odeur de son compagnon sur lui, et il faut bien dire que ça lui faisait plutôt de l'effet. Il grogna intérieurement de satisfaction.

\- '' Du calme mon beau loup noir '' -

\- '' C'est la bête qui s'amuse du berger.* '' -

Stiles affichait clairement un sourire, quand à son aîné, il levait ses sourcils, ce qui voulait clairement dire ' Tu te fous de moi !'.

Au bout de peu de temps l'hawaïen prit la parole.

-« Voilà, le SMS a été envoyé d'un ordi, celui-là " il pointait son doigt pour montrer le nom à qui il appartenait.

-« Il est enregistré à ce compte utilisateur ? » demanda Derek à Danny, qui hocha la tête en signe de réponse.

-« Non, j'y crois pas, c'est pas possible ! » dit le fils du shérif en se tournant vers son compagnon, cherchant du réconfort.

Le loup passa discrètement sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, qui se tourna de nouveau vers l'écran indiquant que l'ordinateur appartenait à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, et que l'utilisateur était « - Melissa Mac Call - ». Le nom de la mère de son meilleur ami semblait, pour Stiles, écrit plus gros que le reste.

Une fois l'exposé finit, Danny partit, laissant les deux tourtereaux ensemble. Malheureusement leur soirée n'allait pas être comme celle de tous les autres, ils allaient mener leur enquête.

 _000_

Derek et Stiles étaient dans la jeep devant l'hôpital à la nuit tombée.

-« Mais t'es où Stiles ? Tu joues ce soir je te rappelle ! » la voix inquiète de Scott sortait du portable de l'hyperactif.

-« T'as aucune chance de jouer si t'es pas là quand on commence ! "

-« Je sais. » dit l'ado d'habitude bavard.

-« Si tu vois mon père tu peux lui dire que... dit lui que je serais un peu en retard. » ajouta t'il.

\- '' _Tu y seras jamais. ''-_ pensa fortement le loup, regardant Stiles, et surprit de sa décision.

\- '' _Je sais. '' -_

\- '' Tu devrais y aller ! Et tu ne lui as pas dit pour sa mère. '' -

 _\- '' Pas tant qu'on ne saura pas la vérité. Et c'est qu'un match, alors que ce que je fais en ce moment est bien plus important ! Trouver l'Alpha, l'empêcher de tuer, et aider mon compagnon ! '' -_ pensa t'il en regardant Derek.

-« Ok, je lui dirais. Dépêche Stiles ! » termina Scott.

-« Ok, merci. » et il raccrocha, il n'avait toujours pas lâché des yeux le loup.

 _\- '' Est-ce que le ciel m'a envoyé le plus merveilleux de ses anges en échange de ce qu'il m'a fait enduré. '' -_

Stiles rougit, détournant la tête, son regard se posa sur l'hôpital pour ne pas rencontrer les yeux bleu vert de l'homme qui le fixait intensément.

-« Une dernière chose. » dit le jeune Hale.

-« Ouais » dit l'hyperactif qui fixait toujours l'entrée du bâtiment.

Il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou, des lèvres effleurer sa clavicule. Il regarda son loup qui était si proche de lui que ses yeux dérivèrent sur ses lèvres. Un baiser endiablé les emporta. Derek rompit le baiser avant que ça ne dérape, et poussa doucement son compagnon hors de la voiture. L'ado qui était encore à moitié dans les nuages, ne bougea pas de sur le trottoir, regardant le loup en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, en réclamant encore.

\- '' _Si tu en veux encore, dépêches-toi._ '' - il lui fit un clin d'œil.

-« Ok , ne bouges pas, je reviens vite. » dit l'humain, la main tournée vers son âme-sœur comme pour l'immobiliser, et se précipita dans l'hôpital.

Le loup rigola en regardant son humain manquer de se prendre les portes automatiques.

Stiles arriva à l'accueil, il n'y avait personne et l'hôpital semblait vraiment calme, il chercha Melissa mais ne la trouva pas.

\- '' _Derek, je ne la trouve pas. '' -_

\- '' Va voir Jennifer, c'est l'infirmière de mon oncle, elle pourra t'aider. '' -

Stiles longeait le couloir silencieux, il arriva devant la chambre de l'oncle Hale, il inspecta la chambre, mais celle-ci était déserte.

\- '' Il n'y a personne, il n'est pas là. '' -

\- '' Quoi ? '' -

 _\- '' Ton oncle est pas là, il est partit._ " -

Stiles sentait son loup de plus en plus paniqué.

\- '' Vas t'en Stiles ! Sort maintenant ! C'est mon oncle l'Alpha ! '' -

Stiles resta pétrifié quelques instants, le temps que l'information se fraye un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

-« Tu dois être Stiles. » fit la voix d'un homme qui était à sa droite.

Il détailla l'homme, il avait la moitié du visage brûlé, et des yeux bleu vert qu'il reconnu comme étant la marque de fabrique de la famille Hale.

Il se retourna pour gagnez la sortie, mais tomba nez à nez avec une brunette.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Les heures de visite sont terminées. » dit t'elle calmement.

Stiles tremblait de tout son corps, il savait.

-« Alors, vous ! … Et lui ! ... C'est.. Ça veux dire que je vais mourir. » l'ado avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, il sentait sa dernière heure arriver.

* * *

voila j'espère que vous avait aimer, je vous dit a mercredi profiter bien des vacance pour ceux qui le son .

' C'est la bête qui s'amuse du berger.* un phrase que j'ai inventer en mélangent l'expression, "c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité

" et de la phrase "Mais je ne laisserais pas faire les bêtes s'amuser du berger" de la chanson de Manau Le Curé Et Les Loups.


	19. Chapter 19

bonjours! j'espère que vos vacances ce passe bien pour ce qui le son, et pour les autre courage!

comme promis un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 19

Stiles fixait les personnes qui allaient mettre fin à ses jours. Quand son regard passa sur l'infirmière, qui commençait à s'approcher de lui dangereusement, un coude rencontra son visage. L'humain comprit que Derek venait de tuer la brune quand son corps rencontra le sol, et que les deux Hale parlèrent d'elle au passé.

-« Ça ce n'est pas très gentil, c'était mon infirmière. » dit Peter d'une voix faussement vexée.

-« C'était surtout une dangereuse psychopathe qui t'aidait à tuer des gens. Toi vas t'en ! » dit le plus jeune Hale en regardant à peine l'ado.

Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de détourner son regard de son oncle.

-« Merde, ça recommence. » fit le fils du shérif peu rassuré, avant de se plaquer par terre pour laisser le champ libre aux deux loups.

-« Tu crois que j'ai tué Laura intentionnellement. »

Le grognement de Derek accompagna le changement de couleur de ses yeux. Il bondit sur le mur pour sauter sur son oncle, mais l'aîné des Hale était puissant. Ce dernier esquiva rapidement l'attaque, plaquant son neveu contre le mur, qui se fissura sous la force de l'impact. Stiles tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas se prendre un coup. Le corps de son loup tomba à côté de lui.

-« Derek ?! » l'humain se rapprocha.

 _\- '' Non Stiles, fuit, fait ça pour moi. '' -_ il poussa légèrement son compagnon.

-« Non, je peux pas te laisser. »

-« Oh je vois, déjà la première fois ça m'avait intrigué, mais je comprends. Mon cher neveu a trouvé son compagnon, comme c'est charmant. »

-« Stiles, vas t'en ! » il poussa son âme-sœur quand son oncle le prit par la gorge.

Derek se remit sur ses pied et envoya une droite en plein dans le visage du plus âgé, malheureusement son attaque ne semblait pas avoir provoqué la moindre douleur. Par contre, lui en sentit une violente, quand son oncle lui envoya son pied dans l'abdomen. Il se retrouva quelques mètres plus loin, la tête contre le sol. L'hyperactif le regarda alors que son loup était à terre, il se sentait impuissant, ça le frustrait au plus haut point.

\- '' _Ne bouges pas ! '' -_ pensa le bêta en regardant son humain planqué derrière le comptoir de l'accueil, quand son oncle le reprit à la gorge.

-« Mon esprit, ma personnalité, on été brûlés dans cet incendie. » il le traîna sur quelques mètres.

-« Si je l'ai tué, c'est par instinct de survie. » il lâcha Derek pour récupérer quelque chose dans la poche de Jennifer.

Derek se releva et en profita pour lui donner des coups de poings au visage.

-« Tu veux qu'on te pardonne ? » fit le brun, tentant de donner un autre coup de poing.

-« Non, qu'on me comprenne. » le plus vieux envoya valser son neveu en lui rendant son coup, il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

-« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qu'a été ma vie pendant ces dernières années. »

Derek cracha du sang et Stiles pouvait le sentir sur ses propres lèvres.

-« Une guérison lente, cellule par cellule, et plus lent encore le retour à la conscience. »

Le fils du shérif, toujours caché derrière le bureau d'accueil, observa Derek tenter de se relever, mais Peter le balança sans effort et il passa à travers la vitre de la salle d'attente. L'ado, dans un élan, se précipita vers le corps de son loup.

-« Stiles, je t'ai dit de… » articula t'il difficilement.

-« T'es stupide ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais abandonner mon compagnon comme ça. » il secoua la tête frénétiquement.

-« Je préfère mourir ! »

-« Si tu le demande si gentiment. » fit l'oncle Hale, en se dirigeant lentement vers le jeune homme assis à côté de Derek.

Stiles leva la tête, les yeux au bord des larmes, l'Alpha leva sa main griffue, cachant le néon, puis tout alla très vite, la main s'abattit sur lui.

-« Derek ?! » cria Stiles qui était couché sur le carrelage, son loup au dessus de lui.

-« Oh ! Comme c'est mignon, même sur le point de tomber dans les pomme tu continues à le protéger. » dit Peter sans la moindre émotion dans sa voix.

-« Dommage, j'avais compté sur toi pour m'aider à me venger, mais si tu tiens vraiment à mourir, c'est ton choix. »

Les coups de griffes pleuvaient sur le dos de Derek, qui recouvrait de son corps celui de son compagnon. Stiles criait, pleurait, autant qu'il pouvait se débattre pour que tout s'arrête. Le jeune loup perdait beaucoup de sang, il n'avait plus de force et ce qu'il lui restait, servait à protéger la personne qui était le centre de son monde. Il ne pouvait penser un instant à le perdre, et s'il devait en mourir, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Stiles se maudissait, tout était de sa faute, si seulement il avait écouté son loup et était partit, ses larmes se mêlaient au sang qui tombait sur lui. Il sursauta quand un coup de feu retentit, il tourna la tête difficilement pour voir son père, une arme à la main. Elle était pointée sur l'Alpha, d'autres agents arrivaient, et Peter s'enfuit. Le corps de Derek tomba à côté de lui.

-« Stiles ! » cria le shérif, regardant son fils qui c'était assis et ne bougeait pas.

Il s'approcha doucement de l'adolescent, couvert de sang qui n'était pas le sien, il appartenait à la personne qu'il berçait dans ses bras.

-« S'il te plaît mon loup…. Ne me laisse pas… Je ferais n'importe quoi… Tout ce que tu veux … S'il te plaît... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi, hein ?….. Tu me vois surveiller Scott, cet ado naïf et amoureux. » Il pleurait, gémissait, suppliait, embrassant même les cheveux dans lesquels il avait emmêlé ses mains, pour presser la tête de son loup contre son cœur.

Les agents avaient sécurisé le périmètre, et étaient autour d'eux, leurs gorges nouées face à la scène qui se déroulait devant leur yeux. Ils ne bougeaient pas, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-« Fils ? » dit le shérif qui tendait sa main vers lui.

-« Non, ne le touche pas ! » cria Stiles en colère et triste à la fois, puis il réalisa que c'était son père.

-« Il va s'en sortir, hein ? Il va rester avec moi ? Il m'a promit d'être toujours avec moi ! » son visage ressemblait à celui d'un enfant.

-« Stiles » chuchota le père qui était au bord des larmes.

Comment dire à son fils que la personne qu'il aimait était mort.

-« Je suis désolé fils. »

Il tomba à genoux et prit son fils dans ses bras. L'ado réalisa que son compagnon ne serait plus là, à ses côtés, qu'il ne sentirait plus la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Les mains du loup sur lui le caressant, ses lèvres l'embrassant, sa voix sublime qui résonnait dans le creux de son oreille, ses magnifique yeux ne le regarderaient plus, il ne grognerait plus contre lui. Tout ça s'envolait comme des cendres que le vent emporte, quelque chose se brisa en lui. Un cri perça la nuit, c'était le cri déchirant d'une âme en peine.

* * *

la je sens que d'ici demain je vais retrouver ligoter sur la place publique et lapidé (je vous avais bien dit que je suis une sadique )

n'hésiter pas a me faire par de vos réaction, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de lire vos commentaire ^^

je vous dit a samedi matin


	20. Chapter 20

bonjours tout le monde arrive boitant- voila la suite, bon ok suit à quelque menace ... eu je veux dire charmante discussion, je ne suis dit que j'ai peu être été sadique avec vous, et je m'en excuse.

non je rigole! je suis un sadique et j'assume donc voila la suite, mais je vais vous faire un cadeau, puisque ma correctrice a déjà fini de corriger le chapitre 27, je vous offre aujourd'hui deux chapitres, donc c'est grâce à elle est à son super bouleau alors remercié là, car je suis sûr que le chapitre 21 va vous intéresser au plus au point.

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 20

Stiles se débâtait, criait, pleurait, il était complètement hystérique, plusieurs personnes le tenait. Le shérif souffrait tellement de voir son fils dans cet état. Il se dirigea vers le corps de Derek, il sentait que c'était à lui qu'incombait la tâche de recouvrir le corps d'un drap, mais il se stoppa net. Il entendait un petit bruit, rapprochant son oreille de la bouche du jeune Hale.

-« Stiles » c'était un murmure à peine perceptible.

-« Un médecin, vite ! Mais merde ! On est dans un hôpital et il n'y a pas de médecin ! »cria le shérif à s'en éclater les poumons.

Stiles s'arrêta net.

\- '' _Derek, réponds-moi Derek, mon loup dis-moi que t'es là ! '' -_

- _'' Stiles, si tu ne me laisse pas en placer une, je ne pourrais pas te répondre. ''_ -

Le visage de Stiles s'illumina comme un sapin de noël

\- '' _Mais tu étais mort ! Je ne t'entendais plus penser, ton cœur c'était arrêter, et ta respiration... '' -_

\- ' _' Stiles, je suis encore faible, alors si tu pouvais attendre avant de me submerger de questions ça serait gentil. '' -_

L'ado se posa à côté de son compagnon, le regardant droit dans les yeux, caressant son front. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de penser, ou de se parler, pour se comprendre.

-« Ça fait deux fois que tu me fais ce coup-là. » il essuyait ses larmes, penché au-dessus de son loup ,rigolant nerveusement.

-« Ne me refait plus jamais ça ou je te tue. » il se pencha encore plus pour pourvoir embrasser son compagnon. Se moquant d'avoir des spectateurs.

-« Stiles ! » grogna Derek.

-« Quoi ? » fit l'ado, qui le serait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-« Pourrais-tu éviter de m'écraser. J'ai des côtes cassées, le dos en charpie, et tu empêches Deaton de m'ausculter. »

Stiles se redressa et regarda autour de lui, Deaton le regardait avec un sourire discret, son père secouait la tête, et quelques agents souriaient, soulagés que ça n'ait pas mal finit. Il se mit à rougir, et Derek lui caressa les cheveux en se redressant.

-« Où est mon oncle ? » demanda le loup-garou en grognant de douleur, regardant les alentours.

-« Partit, et en plus il c'est pris une balle ! » dit Stiles un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Il c'est fait tirer dessus ?! » il était à moitié inconscient à ce moment-là.

-« Non... Y'a une balle qui passait par là... » dit sarcastiquement le garçon, et déjà le loup levait les yeux au ciel.

Il se chamaillait, c'était leur façon de se rassuré, c'était plutôt comique vu de l'extérieur, mais vu de l'intérieur, un autre dialogue se faisait.

\- '' _Tu devrais rentré chez toi dormir. Ne t'en fais pas, Deaton s'occupe de moi. ''_ -

 _\- '' Non, je veux rester avec toi ! '' -_ se rapprochant et agrippant son bras.

 _\- '' Il faut que tu rentres te reposer, et que tu nourrisses la boule de poil qui squatte ton tapis de chambre '' -_ il caressa la joue de l'humain.

\- ' _' Promis, je viendrais ! ''_ -

 _000_

Scott venait de raccrocher son téléphone, Jackson était sur le banc de touche à côté de lui, attendant que le match commence. Ils avaient intérêt à le gagner, car comme venait de leur dire le coach, s'ils ne le remportait pas ce soir, ils n'auraient pas de 'A' en économie. Les co-capitaine, même s'ils n'étaient pas de grand amis, surtout avec le quiproquo, car Jackson avait enlacé Allison, ils essayaient de trouver une tactique de jeu.

Le shérif espérait qu'il ne soit pas arrivé en retard. Heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas, il chercha son fils avec une certaine fierté dans les yeux. Ne le trouvant pas il avait intercepté un joueur.

-« Excuses-moi... Danny, c'est ca ?! » interpella l'aîné des Stilinski.

-« Oui shérif. » dit le basané.

-« Où est l'hyperactif qui me sert de fils, d'habitude quand j'arrive à un endroit c'est le premier que je vois, et surtout que j'entends. » ajouta t'il sur un ton faussement blasé, et le joueur rigola.

-« La dernière fois que j'ai vu votre fils il voulait aller à l'hôpital. »

-« Comment ça à l'hôpital ?! » dit le shérif plus sérieusement.

-« Euh... Je croyais que vous étiez au courant.… Euh... Une histoire de message qu'ils ont reçu la nuit dernière de Scott, alors que ce n'est pas lui. » Danny c'était sentit obligé de tout déballer devant le regard du shérif, qui courait déjà vers la sortit.

Le shérif avait fait le lien avec le message que les 3 ados avaient reçu, les menant dans un piège, et son crétin, ou génial, de fils avait eut l'idée de retracer le SMS, le conduisant directement au tueur.

Ce fut un beau match et une victoire écrasante des Cyclones, la fête bâtait son plein dans les vestiaires. Allison était même venu le voir pour lui parler, lui expliquant ce qui c'était passé avec Jackson. Car quand Lydia avait appris ce qu'il c'était passé, elle avait embrassé Scott pour se venger de son petit-ami. Allison et Jackson l'avaient appris et voyaient d'ici le tableau, le bazar entre les 4 jeunes gens. Scott était heureux que la situation avec sa copine se soit dénouée pour reprendre tout à zéro. Lydia et Jackson, c'était une autre paire de manche, surtout connaissant les deux têtes de mules.

Scott fut le dernier à prendre sa douche. Il se mettait du déodorant quand il se retrouva seul dans les vestiaires, la lumière sauta, il essaya de la rallumer en appuyant sèchement sur le bouton. Une balle de Lacrosse roulait sur le sol, il s'approcha prudemment pour la ramasser. Il regarda dans la douche mais il ne vit personne, se retournant, il se retrouva face à un homme grand, bien plus âgé que lui, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas humain.

-« Je ne comprends pas ce sport. » fit l'homme en examinant la crosse dans ses mains.

Scott réalisait qu'il était face à l'Alpha.

-« Alors, c'était vous ! » dit le plus jeune, déglutissant difficilement.

-« Le basket ça au moins c'est un vrai sport. » l'homme continuait à se rapprocher.

-« J'ai lu quelque part que Lacrosse a été inventé par les tribus amérindiennes dans le but de régler les conflits » levant la crosse comme une batte de base-ball, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait.

-« Je me trompe peut-être, bref, moi aussi j'ai un petit problème. » il posa la crosse.

-« Mais c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin. »

-« Si c'est pour tuer des gens, ne comptez pas sur moi ! » répondit-il une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

-« On aura pas besoin de sacrifier tout le monde, seulement les responsables. »

-« Peut-être que si tu voyais les choses de mon point de vu... » Peter c'était avancé trop rapidement pour le plus jeune, et il planta ses griffes dans sa nuque.

Le jeune loup s'effondra sur le sol, comme prit de convulsions, et des souvenirs vinrent à lui. Ce n'étaient pas les siens, mais ceux de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Peter Hale, c'était ça son nom, l'oncle de Derek. Il put tout entendre, tout sentir, tout voir, les flammes, les cris, les pleurs, la chaire brûlée, et sa propre chaire qui brûlait. Puis le coma, conscient mais prisonnier de son corps, Laura qu'il a tué, tout ces gens qu'il tuait. L'hôpital, la bagarre avec Derek, les pleurs et les cris de son meilleur ami, la mort de son compagnon, tout jusqu'à maintenant.

Il se tenait assis sur le banc des vestiaires, se remettant de ce qu'il avait ressentit, il entendit des bruits de course dans le couloir, ni prêtant attention que quand un garçon de son âge rentra et prononça son nom.

-« Scott ? »

-« Stiles ? »

Les deux amis se prirent dans les bras.

-« Derek ? » demanda le joueur de Lacrosse.

-« Vivant, il...… »sa gorge se noua, pensant à ce qui c'était passé.

Scott serra encore plus son ami, soulagé.

-« On est dans la merde, Scott. »

-« Crois-moi, je suis au courant. »

Stiles avait pu convaincre son père de faire un détour à son lycée pour voir si ses camarades avaient gagné le match. Son loup était entre les mains de Deaton qui, comme par le plus grand des hasards, se trouvait à l'hôpital ce soir là, sans compter que son compagnon avait été innocenté.

Stiles rentra chez lui fatigué, épuisé. Une boule de poils avec ses deux oreilles dressées se précipita sur lui, il la prit des ses bras. Dans la cuisine, il regarda dans le frigo, prit un yaourt et posa à manger pour le chien.

-« Il faut que je te trouve un nom. » fit la voix faible de l'adolescent.

Le shérif était retourné au commissariat, remplir un rapport, et malheureusement pour Stiles, son père avait sûrement vu des choses plus qu'étrange.

Le jeune Stilinski monta les marches, suivit de près par un petit être tout en poils. Il se déshabilla dans le noir, jetant littéralement ses vêtements sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Il entra dans la douche et fit couler l'eau sur son corps. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre, respirant l'air du soir, il n'était pas si tard que ça. Il finit par se laisser aller dans son lit, et s'endormit.

Il fit le même rêve, il voyait sa mère, puis l'oiseau sur la souche, mais cette fois le rêve continua plus loin. L'aigle alla se poser avec grâce sur une souche immense, ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, puis plusieurs hurlements se firent entendre. L'aigle semblait prêt à répondre, mais au lieu d'un cri d'oiseau, c'est un magnifique chant qui sortit de son bec, et plusieurs choses sortirent de derrière les bois, puis plus rien.

Stiles se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit, il était 2h du matin quand il regarda sa montre. Il grogna contre lui-même et remis sa couette sur sa tête, et c'est là qu'il le sentit, son compagnon, il était à 500 mètres environ. Stiles était surprit, il n'était pourtant pas un loup-garou mais il avait sentit la présence de son loup.

\- '' _Derek ?_ '' - appela t'il dans ses pensées.

\- '' _Stiles ? '' -_ le loup avait l'air surprit.

\- '' _Comment peux-tu me parler à cette distance, je suis à... '' -_

 _\- '' 500 mètres environ de chez moi '' - il sentit l'incompréhension de son âme sœur._

- _'' Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveiller et je t'ai sentit. Je ne parle pas de ton odeur mais de ta présence, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je peu déterminer la distance. '' -_

 _\- '' Ok, on va essayer quelque chose. '' -_

Stiles sentit son compagnon s'éloigner de lui, et tout à coup il ne le sentit plus, il avait beau tenter de l'appeler, rien. Puis, de nouveau à une distance de 500 mètres, il le sentit de la même manière.

\- '' _Derek ? ''_

 _\- '' Je vois, au-delà de 500 mètres on rompt le lien psychique, peux-tu déterminer dans quelle direction je me trouve ? ''_

 _\- '' Oui, je peux, mais là tout de suite, j'ai besoin de toi dans mon lit, et pas de l'autre côté de la rue, aux milieux des bois._ '' - se plaignit Stiles qui était fatigué.

Au bout de quelques minutes une silhouette passa par sa fenêtre. Derek approcha du lit, et passa son nez dans la nuque jusqu'au creux du cou de son compagnon, qui était resté la tête enfouit dans son coussin, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

\- '' _Je peux les entendre._ '' - le loup souriait, tout en mordillant le cou de son humain.

Stiles se tourna et son cœur redoubla d'intensité, il aimait parler avec son loup par la pensée, comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Il regarda le visage au-dessus de lui, caressant les joues recouvertes de barbe, regardant ces lèvres qui l'appelaient ardemment. Il fondit dessus, réclamant le passage, que le loup lui autorisa volontiers, s'ensuivit un baiser passionné dans lequel leurs langues se mirent à danser ensemble, jusqu'à en perde haleine.

Stiles reprit son souffle, les joues rougies par le désir. Derek dévorait littéralement l'humain des yeux, sa bouche humide, sa peau nacré rougie pas le désir, ses yeux mi-clos par le plaisir. Comment résister, alors que son loup réclamait si fort son compagnon. En ce moment il pensait qu'il pourrait sortir de sa poitrine en même temps que son cœur, qui faisait un boucan de tout les diables, un humain aurait pu l'entendre.

-« Stiles, il faut que je parte. Si je reste ça risque de déraper et je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal. » fit le loup tremblant.

-« Non mais je rêve ! C'est quoi ton problème Derek, hein ? » Stiles s'était relevé d'un coup.

-« Tu passes ton temps à dire à Scott que la morsure est un cadeau, mais regarde toi ! Tu as peur de toi-même, tu ne fais pas confiance à ton loup, ce qui revient à dire que tu ne te fais pas confiance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé pour que tu en arrives là, mais moi j'ai confiance en toi. Tu étais en mode loup sauvage quand je t'ai rencontré et tu ne m'as rien fait, c'est pas une petit coupure de rien du tout ou que tu te transformes qui me fait peur ! Alors écoutes moi bien, Derek hale, je suis ton compagnon, j'ai confiance en toi et j'ai tellement envie de toi, là maintenant, que je serait prêt à tuer le premier qui nous dérangera, même si c'est toi. » l'hyperactif avait déballé tout ça sans respirer, et regardait la tête de son loup qui avait l'air complètement perdu.

-« Bon ok, techniquement si je veux que tu me fasse l'amour, il faudrait que j'évite de te tuer... » ajouta t'il pour essayer de le détendre.

Il y eut un silence, l'ado regarda son loup qui avait les yeux rivés sur ses mains, il soupira avant de reprendre calmement.

-« Derek. » il releva la tête du brun avec sa main pour que leurs regards se croisent.

-« Écoutes Derek, tu es un loup, et tu auras beau essayer de le cacher, de te contrôler devant les autres, moi je sais qui tu es. Quand tu es avec moi tu n'as pas besoin d'être ce que tu n'es pas, et au lieu de repousser ta nature laisses-la s'exprimer. Tu luttes contre ton loup, mais ça revient à lutter contre toi-même, quand tu arrêteras de lutter contre le loup en toi, tu ne seras pas un autre, tu seras juste toi ! »

Le visage de Derek se trouva inondé par les larmes, toute sa vie il avait lutté contre ce qu'il était, et il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui l'avait vu sous son vrai jour, et qui l'avait aimé pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Le jeune Hale essuya ses yeux avec un sourire, et il entendit le cœur de son compagnon.

\- '' _Arrêtes de faire cette tête, je vais finir par te sauter dessus !_ '' - pensa Stiles sans vraiment s'adresser au loup.

\- '' _Qu'attends-tu alors ?_ '' - le loup avait une certaine gourmandise dans les yeux.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ça fait toujours du bien de savoirs ce que c'est lecteur en pence et je vous laisse avec le chapitre suivent


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Stiles enleva son t-shirt, se retrouvant en caleçon, assis à califourchon sur les jambes de son loup, qu'il aida a enlevé sa veste en cuir et son haut, dévoilant son magnifique torse qu'il regarda avec envie. Ils rapprochèrent leurs deux corps savourant la chaleur de l'autre, se serrant dans une étreinte qui voulait dire beaucoup pour eux, ils avaient été à deux doigts de se perdre.

-« Revendiques-moi» dit l'humain, tout en frôlant de son nez et de ses lèvres, sur le cou de son compagnon.

Derek grognait d'approbation, le plus jeune put voir que le loup en avait la chaire de poule au niveau de la naissance de ses cheveux, qui se dressaient. Le jeune Hale parcourait de baisers le torse de l'hyperactif, qui gémissait sous ses asseaux. Quand il arriva au creux de la nuque, juste entre l'épaule et la naissance du cou de l'humain, il l'embrassa sentant l'odeur qu'il s'en dégageait. Cet endroit était spécial chez les loups, c'est ici qu'ils marquaient leurs compagnons.

Il planta alors ses crocs dans la chaire de son compagnon, rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment-là, c'était tellement intense, il sentait qu'il allait bientôt se transformé. Stiles serra les dents, c'était douloureux et des larmes parsemaient ses joues, mais au-delà de ça, son loup le marquait comme étant, aux yeux de tous, son compagnon, et ça valait bien le coup de souffrir quelques instants.

 _-« Tu as mal. »_ grogna le loup.

-« C'est rien, ça passe. » répondit le jeune Stilinski quand il sentit que Derek aspirait sa douleur.

Le loup lécha la marque qu'il venait de faire, tout en grognant de satisfaction.

\- '' _À moi !_ '' - resserrant possessivement sa prise sur lui.

-« A toi ! » confirma Stiles.

Quand le loup sentit que la douleur de son compagnon n'était plus, il embrassa tout ce qui se présenta à ses lèvres. Les gémissements de Stiles se firent entendre, et il remercia le ciel que son père ne soit pas rentré ce soir.

-« Derek. » siffla le plus jeune, quand le loup lui agrippa les cuisses pour faire rouler leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre, faisant se frotter leur virilité.

L'ado ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ses bras étaient autour la tête du loup, et il faisait se frôler leurs lèvres. Le Hale sentait qu'il se transformait, mais il ne cherchait pas à se contrôler, quand il sentait son loup prendre le dessus, au lieu de le repoussé, il l'invitait. Le plus jeune voyait le changement physique, Derek le sentait aussi mais il était toujours là, comme s'il était enfin lui pour la première fois.

-« Salut mon beau loup noir. » fit Stiles, la voix et le regard remplis de désir quand il vit dans les yeux de son compagnon, qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son loup.

Derek grogna, il ne s'était jamais sentit si bien, sans compter que ce surnom avait le don de l'exciter. Il fondit sur les lèvres de son humain, le plaquant littéralement contre le lit, retirant le peu de vêtements qui leurs restaient, comme s'ils n'étaient rien.

\- '' _C'est comme ça que je te préfère, tout ce que tu peux mettre est superficiel, tu ne seras jamais plus beau que paré de ces seules étoiles posées sur ta peau nacrée._ '' pensa le loup, il essayait d'embrasser chaque grain de beauté présent sur le corps gémissant sous lui.

Le loup empoigna le membre de l'humain en appliquant de légers mouvements, ses lèvres se posèrent comme des papillons sur les cuisses de Stiles, qui respira bruyamment, s'arquant pour réclamer plus de contacts, ce que le loup lui accorda en remplaçant ses main par sa bouche, faisant des va et viens légers. L'humain craignait de mourir asphyxié tellement son souffle lui manquait à chaque fois que le loup changeait de rythme. Derek continua sa douce torture se délectant des cris qu'il provoquait à son compagnon.

-«De…Derek » gémit Stiles, sentant la jouissance arriver.

Le loup accéléra ses mouvements, grognant de satisfaction quand il sentit les mains de son humain dans ses cheveux se crisper, et il se libéra dans sa bouche. Il prit le temps de tout lécher, n'en laissant pas une goutte, avant d'aller embrasser le centre de son monde. Stiles mit un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits, descendant doucement de son nuage.

-« Derek ? » dit-il frustré.

-« Tu n'as pas aimé. » fit le loup inquiet.

-« Si, c'était wouah... Je trouve pas les mots pour le dire, mais... »

-« Mais ? »

Le loup sentit une main sur son membre, et il en grogna de plaisir tellement il était dur.

 _\- '' Mais, et toi ? '' -_

Le loup sourit, Stiles se souciait de son plaisir à lui.

 _\- '' Ne t'en fait pas, je vais prendre ce qu'il m'est dû. '' - pensa t'il tout en grognant._

Il frotta, de façon plus que suggestive, ses hanches contre celles de l'humain, comme une promesse pour dire que ce n'était que le début.

-« Je te veux petit chaperon rouge. » ajouta t'il d'une voix si rauque et sensuelle au creux de l'oreille de son humain, que la nouvelle érection de celui-ci tressaillit contre la sienne.

\- '' _Je veux te sentir autour de moi, t'entendre gémir sous mes coups de reins, puis enfin t'entendre crier mon nom quand tu jouiras._ '' -

Le loup sourit tout en lui caressant la joue, et sentit son compagnon gémir d'excitation par ses pensées. L'hyperactif remonta lentement ses jambes, les frottant contre celles du loup pour les enrouler autour de ses hanches. Il prit la main du plus vieux pour la porter à ses lèvres, y déposant des baisers, sa langue s'enroulait autour de ses doigts, pendant que l'autre main caressait le sexe tendu de son âme-sœur, qui était perdu par la vue et la sensation que lui offrait son amant.

-« Putain, Stiles !... Je vais... » siffla le loup-garou en fondant sur les lèvres qu'il fixait avidement.

Le baiser fut sauvage, passionné, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, la main du loup glissa le long du dos de Stiles pour finir sa course sur le fessier rebondit. Il joua avec son entrée avant de le pénétrer avec son doigt. L'humain se crispa à l'intrusion, mais se détendit vite quand le loup appliqua de léger va et vient, en lui parlant par la pensée.

 _\- '' Chut mon amour, détends-toi. '' -_ lui embrassant le cou.

Il inséra un deuxième doigt tout en caressant le sexe tendu de son jeune amant, il imprima de nouveau des va et vient afin de le préparer au mieux. Il inséra un troisième doigt, et sentit l'hyperactif se tendre, il l'embrassa pour l'apaiser tout en continuant ses caresses.

Quand le loup estima que l'humain était prêt, il s'enfonça avec lenteur en lui, pour éviter trop de douleur à son compagnon. Quand il fut complètement entré il grogna à la sensation, et resta immobile laissant le temps à l'ado de s'habituer.

-« Derek... » gémit le plus jeune

-« Bouges s'il te plaît » supplia t'il

Le lycaon prit appui sur ses bras pour commencer des mouvements lents et contrôlés, et pour trouver la petit boule de nerf qui rendra fou de plaisir son âme-sœur. Le plus jeune ne put retenir un cri quand son loup toucha sa prostate. Il avait chaud, il transpirait, la sensation était incomparable, si agréable, indescriptible.

Leurs corps bougeaient, rougissaient, claquaient l'un contre l'autre. Leur cris, leurs grognements et leurs gémissements se mélangeaient, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, comme un instant d'éternité.

-« Mon...mon beau... loup... noir...Je... je... vais… » Stiles haletait et gémissait tant il était proche.

Le loup grogna de satisfaction, lui aussi était au bord de la jouissance, il rapprocha leur deux corps. Quand l'orgasme l'emporta, il pu sentir celui de son humain, criant son plaisir avant de le mordre au même endroit où lui l'avait mordu, cela ne fit que prolonger sa propre jouissance.

-« Stiles ? » fit le loup en regardant les yeux dorés qui le regardait.

-« Quoi ? » dit timidement le jeune.

Derek releva doucement son compagnon, enlaçant leurs doigts, et l'emmenant dans la salle de bain, il le mit face au miroir. Stiles regarda ses yeux, ses iris étaient un peu plus grands et le doré intense avait remplacé la couleur miel de ses pupilles. Ses canines et ses molaires étaient plus pointues, mais quand même discrètes en comparaison de celles d'un loup. Il avait aussi des griffes, mais moins grandes que celles de son amour. Et pour finir, le tatouage d'un magnifique arbre longeait son dos. Les racines prenaient place sur ses hanches et le haut de ses fesses, le tronc longeait toute sa colonne vertébrale, et les branches s'étendaient sur le haut du dos, les épaules, se terminant sur la nuque. Tout ça sans compter cette aura divine que l'humain dégageait, et qui le rendait beaucoup plus attirant.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? » fit Stiles, bizarrement pas si effrayé que ça.

-« Je ne sais pas. » fit le loup derrière lui, le tenant pas les hanches.

 _\- '' Tu es toujours aussi beau. '' -_ il l'embrassa et le traîna dans la douche, où ils continuèrent à explorer leurs corps.

Stiles regarda l'endroit où il avait mordu son amour, bien sûr c'était guérit, mais le tatouage d'une branche qui s'enroulait autour d'elle-même remplaçait les marques de dents. Il passa sa main dessus.

-« Comme ça, moi aussi je suis marqué. » dit Derek en regardant la marque, et souriant.

Ils finirent par sortir de la douche, se séchant mutuellement, avant de rejoindre la chambre. L'humain allait s'allonger quand la petit boule de poil, qu'il avait carrément oublié, se mit à aboyer.

-« Ton père rentre. » dit Derek.

-« Je sais. » fit l'humain, qui ne l'était plus vraiment

Il se leva et embrassa son compagnon qui était resté assis.

-« Restes, je reviens. »

Le loup ne broncha pas, et regarda son ado quitter la pièce, avec juste une serviette autour de ses hanches, il dégageait une telle assurance.

Le shérif avait eut une longue journée, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Il ouvrit la porte, jeta ses clés sur le buffet de l'entrée. Quand il posa ses yeux sur son fils à moitié nu en bas des escaliers, il le détailla des yeux, cette marque dans son dos il la connaissait. Il soupira.

-« Alors c'est arrivé. » fit le père dans un autre soupir. L'ado hocha la tête.

-« Viens, on va parler. » le père se dirigea vers la cuisine, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, attendant que son fils s'assoit.

-« Il faut que je t'explique tout ou tu sais déjà ? » demanda la voix fatiguée de son père.

-« Elles m'ont dit que tu me dirais tout ce que je voulais savoir. » fit Stiles en le regardant tendrement.

* * *

voila je vous laisse avec vos réflexion est je vous dit a mardi matin ^^

vous lasser voir vous allez apprendre a me détester, et vous aller aimer j'en suis sur.


	22. Chapter 22

bonjour tout le monde, merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaire, quand j'en vois un je suis toujours exciter de découvrir vos réaction, et je remercier ma beta

voila la suite j'espère que va va vous plaire, bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 22

Le père fixa son fils, il réfléchissait, il ne savait pas par où commencer.

-« Au vu de ce que tu as aperçu ce soir, tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions. Donc voilà, ça va te paraître étrange, mais les créatures surnaturelles existent vraiment ! » dit-il pas très sur de lui.

Mais son fils lui fit un large sourire.

-« Ça je le savais déjà. » une certaine maturité dans sa voix.

-« Comment sais-tu ? » bégaya le shérif.

-« Scott est un loup-garou ! »

-« Alors c'est un loup-garou. »

-« Ouaip Derek aussi, et toi ? Comment es-tu au courant ? »

-« Ta mère. » fit le shérif.

Le plus jeune s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça, sa gorge se noua.

-« Connais-tu les Alkonost ? »

L'ado secoua la tête se concentrant sur son père.

-« C'est une créature mythologique slave. Elle a la tête et le buste d'une très belle femme et le corps d'un oiseau, bien sûr comme les métamorphes elles peuvent prendre forme humaine, elle annonce des prophétie. Elle est aussi associée au dieu du soleil Khors, elle couve ses œufs sur la côte, la mer et le temps restent calme, et le vent faible remplace la tempête. Le chant triste et magique de sa voix est si beau et doux qu'il fait tout oublier à celui qui l'écoute. Elle personnifie la volonté de Dieu. Elle vit au paradis, mais entre dans notre monde pour livrer un message. » Le shérif avait finit de récité sa leçon.

-« Un jour, quand je débutait en tant que shérif, il y avait eut un accident, une sortie de route, rien de grave sauf que la fillette de 6 ans était introuvable. On a ratissé les bois, je suis arrivé près d'une rivière quand j'ai entendu le son le plus beau et magnifique qui soit. Elle était là, assise dans l'herbe, ses cheveux brun flottaient dans le vent, ses yeux couleur miel ont plongé dans les miens, son sourire enfantin me fit fondre en un instant. Je n'ai remarqué la fillette, endormis sur ses genoux, seulement quand elle me fit signe de son index de ne pas faire de bruit. » l'homme se perdit dans les souvenirs de sa femme un instant avant de reprendre.

-« Bref, la suite tu la connais, à part que tu es venu au monde dans un œuf. »

-« Sérieux ?! » s'exclama l'hyperactif.

-« Oui, puisque je te le dit, mais tu as grandi comme n'importe quel enfant, jusqu'à maintenant. » en regardant son fils.

-« Les Alkonost sont comme des anges et ta mère était le plus beau d'entre eux. »

-« Papa, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Le shérif regarda son fils et hocha la tête.

-« Derek tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? »

\- '' _Tu es sûr de toi, tu ne veux pas attendre '' -_

-« Au point où on en est, il faut bien qu'il soit au courant. »

-« Stiles, tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu parles tout seul ? » fit le le père inquiet.

-« En fait, il me parlait, monsieur le shérif. » fit Derek en ce plaçant derrière Stiles, dans la même tenue que celui-ci.

Stiles et Derek expliquèrent tout au shérif, leur rencontre ainsi que pour les attaques.

-« Et nous sommes compagnons. » fit Stiles.

-« Ça j'avais deviné. » soupira le shérif « un moment ou un autre les enfants finissent par grandir. »

Stiles regarda son père, bien sûr il avait pu deviner qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais comment savait t'il qu'ils étaient compagnons, le père regarda son fils qui avait l'air perplexe.

Le shérif déboutonna le haut de sa chemise pour montré son épaule, il portait une marque similaire à celle de Derek, pas la même mais dans le même esprit, plus effacé. Stiles n'en revenait pas, il n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention à ça.

-« Cette marque a presque la même signification que l'Ouroboros, le serpent qui ce mord la queue. »le shérif inspira.

-« L'Ouroboros symbolisait le cycle du temps et de l'éternité. Il signifierait aussi l'union de deux principes opposés, soit le ciel et la terre, le bien et le mal, le jour et la nuit, le Yang et le Yin chinois. La marque que tu portes Derek représente deux êtres opposé s'enroulant l'un autour de l'autre, se protégeant, s'aimant dans l'éternité. »

Stiles sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

-«Stiles ça va ? » dit Derek qui s'accroupit.

L'ado secoua la tête, se penchant dans les bras de son compagnon, qui caressa doucement son dos. Il finit par se relever et se diriger vers son père qu'il prit dans ses bras.

-« Tu as perdu ta compagne, et je sais ce que ça fait, quand j'ai crut que Derek était mort, j'ai... » il avait du mal à parler entre deux sanglots.

-« Je sais fils ! » fit le père en tapotant le dos de son fils.

-« Comment as-tu fait pour continuer à vivre ? »

-« Toi, tu as été, tu es, et tu seras la raison pour laquelle je vis mon fils, tu es la preuve de notre amour. »

 _000_

Le shérif regardait son fils allongé, avec son compagnon assis au bord du lit, Stiles avait pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir.

-« Il rependra une apparence normale dans quelques heures, avec de l'entraînement il pourra se transformer complètement. Derek, il sera très sensible pendent quelque temps, ça peut duré quelques heures comme des mois. Il est en train d'établir sa connexion psychique avec elles. »

-« Elles ? » fit le loup perplexe.

-« Oui, les Alkonost sont capable d'entendre les voix du passé et du futur, c'est pour ça qu'elles sont capable de comprendre une personne et de savoir son avenir. Il agira avec les personnes de son entourage un peu comme une mère protectrice, et les autres seront sensible à cette protection maternelle. »

-« Ça explique son aura bienveillante où on a l'impression que rien ne peut nous arriver à côté du plus merveilleux des anges. » sourit le loup en fixant son âme-sœur.

-« Non, les autres le voient comme un protecteur, mais il n'y a que son compagnon qui peut ressentir ce que tu ressens. » rit le shérif repensant à la façon qu'il avait l'habitude de voir sa femme.

-« Par contre, arranges toi pour qu'il apprenne à contrôler son aura, car s'il croise de mauvaises personnes, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer ? »

-« Attendez, pourquoi un arbre ? » demanda le jeune Hale curieux.

-« L'arbre représente la connexion, entre le ciel et la terre, le monde des vivants et le monde des esprits, enfin bref, tu as comprit. » abrégea t'il, pressé de faire une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le shérif sortit de la chambre, laissant les deux jeunes hommes ensemble. En temps que père et shérif, il aurait voulut tirer à bout portant sur l'homme qui avait prit la virginité de son fils, mais en tant que personne qui avait eut une compagne, il savait ce que l'on ressentait en sa présence, dans ses bras et ne pouvait se résoudre a enlevé ça à son fils.

Derek écouta le son des pas du shérif jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans sa chambre, puis il reposa son attention sur l'humain qui ne l'était plus à présent.

-« Promis, je serais là à tes côtés. » chuchota le loup contre l'oreille de son compagnon endormi.

Stiles l'agrippa pour le serré contre lui, Derek eut un léger sourire car l'hyperactif avait fait ça dans son sommeil, il se laissa aller contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Il fermait les yeux quand une boule de poils lui sauta dessus pour aller se nicher entre eux deux.

-« Eh, je te préviens, il est à moi ! » dit Derek en grognant, plus pour plaisanter que par réel compétition.

Le chien le regarda sans aucune peur, et le loup abandonna.

-« T'es quoi comme race ? Un mélange entre le berger suisse, vu ton gabarit et l'épaisseur de tes poils, et vu la couleur de tes yeux et de ton pelage, je dirai aussi un husky. »

Les deux yeux bleu du chiot le regardaient, il avait un air qui voulait dire laisse moi tranquille, et Derek pendant un instant cru se voir. Il finit par fermer les yeux et s'endormir.

Stiles, quand à lui, faisait encore et toujours le même rêve, et à chaque fois il voyait un peu plus loin. Quand les hurlements se firent entendre, il vit des choses sortir des bois de la dernière fois, mais là il pouvait voir un magnifique loup noir aux yeux rouges, accompagné d'un autre plus clair, tirant plus sur le marron, s'approcher de l'oiseau. Et en regardant bien, il était sûr que cet oiseau le représentait lui, que le loup noir était Derek et que l'autre était Scott. Une femme sortit du bois quand le loup noir vint se placer sur la souche à côté de lui.

Il se réveilla avec une boule de poils juste au-dessous de son nez, ce qui le fit éternuer.

-« Rain ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le lit ? »

-« Qui est Rain ? » fit le loup, la tête enfoncé sous l'oreiller.

-«Mon amant, à ton avis ?! »

Jusqu'alors si le loup n'était pas bien réveillé, le mot amant le fit se retourné, quand il posa les yeux sur le chiot gris, il grogna en se recouchant.

-« Pourquoi tu l'as appelé comme ça ? » questionna t'il.

-« Parce que quand je le regarde je pense à toi sous la pluie, ton t-shirt collé à ton corps, recouverts de perles qui glissent doucement sur ta peau. » fit l'adolescent en se remémorant l'effet que lui avait fait le loup trempé.

Il se retrouva collé contre son lit par le loup, qui grognait faiblement. L'image décrite comme dans l'esprit du plus jeune, sans compter l'odeur d'envie et de désir qu'il dégageait, faisait monter en lui l'excitation. Stiles jouait-il avec ses limites, à le provoquer comme ça.

* * *

voila alors?

vous savait enfin ce qu'es stiles, dit moi votre avis, vos impression, et tout ce qui vous passe par la tête.

je vous dit a vendredi


	23. Chapter 23

bonjours j'espère que vous aller bien, voila un nouveau chapitre

merci pour vos commentaire, en espérant que la suite vous plaira toujours autant

* * *

Chapitre 23

Stiles alla en cours tout en étant sur un petit nuage, ce matin, dans son lit et sous la douche, son loup s'était occupé de lui, et pas de la manière la plus chaste qu'il existe. Il retrouva Scott et Allison, entre eux aussi ça avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien, il y avait juste Lydia et Jackson qui faisait la gueule. Lydia avait remarqué le changement chez Stiles, et il du leur dire qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qui lui arrivait. Il furent tous étonnés, mais surtout heureux pour lui. Par la suite, Lydia le prit à part pour lui parler, elle avait deviné que son changement n'était pas du qu'à sa transformation, l'ado se confia à sa nouvelle meilleure amie sur la nuit qu'il avait passé avec le loup.

Pour une fois les cours se déroulèrent plutôt calmement, quand Stiles rentra chez lui, il du nourrir le chiot qui grandissait à vu d'œil. Il se servit un verre de lait avant de se diriger vers son père, qui était en train de travailler.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda le fils en se plaçant aux côtés de son père.

-« Je revois les indices que nous avons, en sachant que le coupable est l'oncle de Derek. ça me parait bizarre qu'il ait tué sa nièce, elle n'y était pour rien dans l'incendie ! »

-« Attends ! Tu parles de l'incendie du manoir, je croyais que c'était un accident ! » fit le plus jeune en regardant son père.

-« Oui, ça y ressemble, mais le seul lien possible entre les personne tuées, fait qu'on les relis toutes à l'incendie. » il soupira et reprit.

-« Le chauffeur de bus travaillait dans les assurances, et a enquêté sur l'incendie du manoir. Il a été licencié car il était suspecté de fraudes. L'employé du vidéo club était un repris de justice multirécidiviste et pyromane. Et les deux autre c'est pareil, ils ont déjà été jugé pour incendie. »

Stiles n'avait pas vraiment parlé de l'incendie qui avait causé la mort de la famille de son compagnon avec celui-ci. Il estimait que quand Derek serait prêt, il lui parlerait de lui-même, il ne voulait pas le forcer. Les deux Stilinski étaient toujours en train de parler quand l'hyperactif sentit son loup dans sa chambre, bien sûr il l'avait sentit arriver. Mais il voulait profiter du fait que son père était au courant pour discuter ouvertement de tout ce qu'il avait vécut. Au bout d'un petit moment, il s'excusa auprès du plus âgé.

-« Derek, tu sais je préfère que tu passes par la porte d'entrée. Si on a inventé les portes c'est pas pour rien. » la voix du shérif était calme.

Il n'était pas stupide et savait pertinemment que celui-ci l'entendrai, et qu'il attendait son compagnon qui montait les escaliers en rigolant.

A peine était-il rentré dans sa chambre, qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur le plus proche, son loup embrassant ses lèvres tendrement, contrastant avec la brutalité avec laquelle il s'était plaqué contre son âme-sœur. L'ado ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser, mais le loup s'attarda sur les lèvres attendant que celui-ci gémisse d'impatience.

-« Pressé Petit Chaperon Rouge. » grogna le loup, satisfait de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Stiles noua ses jambes autour du loup, faisant se frotter leur virilité, le plus âgé jeta littéralement son amour sur le lit.

\- ' _' Autant que toi apparemment mon beau loup noir. '' -_ pensa le prophète dans un rictus.

Derek se laissa aller, embrassant, caressant les grains de beauté, quand il se sentit basculer. Stiles au-dessus de lui, enlevait leurs vêtements, il posa de léger baiser sur le torse du jeune Hale, qui se laissa empoter par la sensation des lèvres sur son torse, la tête en arrière agrippant les cuisses du plus jeune.

-« Stiles. » siffla t'il quand son compagnon se mit à presser plus sensuellement et fortement leurs érections.

-« Tu aimes mon beau loup ? » demanda t'il d'une voix pleine de luxure.

Des yeux bleus luminescents s'ouvrir sur lui, le garou se redressa, tirant l'humain contre lui, se passant la langue sur les crocs, comme un prédateur devant sa future proie.

-« Tu n'as pas idée. » grogna le loup.

 _000_

Scott et Allison était assis, discutant sur le lit, quand Melissa débarqua.

-« Bon, écoutes je sors, vous êtes sage, ok. Je compte sur vous ! »

-« Ouah ! Maman tu es… »

-« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas joli ? » fit l'infirmière inquiète.

-« Vous êtes magnifique ! » dit la chasseuse.

-« Vraiment ?! »

Le fils détailla sa mère qui était dans un élégant tailleur gris perle.

-« Tu es superbe ! » ajouta t'il ému.

Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire, et il se dit que quand Stiles avait son aura, ça lui faisait le même effet. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

-« Tu peux aller ouvrir, le temps que je finisse. » et elle ressortit de la chambre de son fils.

Scott descendit les escaliers et se figea, il reconnaissait l'odeur et les battements de cœur de la personne qui se trouvait derrière cette porte. La rage et l'amertume monta en lui.

 _000_

Stiles tentait de retenir ses cris, son père était quand même juste en bas.

-« Il est partit, il m'a dit de te dire qu'il avait reçu un appel. » susurra le loup contre l'oreille de son compagnon sous lui, les super sens des loups-garous pouvaient être pratique.

Cette phrase a été le signal pour l'humain pour se lâcher complètement, offrant ses gémissements et ses cris à son amour, qui s'activait pour le préparé. L'excitation était à son paroxysme quand le portable du plus jeune sonna. Derek grogna si fort de colère qu'il fit frissonner l'hyperactif, il entama une transformation. L'ado se leva et le plaqua sur son matelas, le mordant au niveau de sa marque, et le loup fit de même.

 _\- '' Chut, calmes toi mon beau loup noir. '' -_

Stiles prit son portable et décrocha, couché sur son loup qui avait toujours les dents plantés dans son cou.

-« Scott, t'as intérêt que ce soit urgent et très important, parce que je crois que quelqu'un est prit de folie meurtrière. » fit-il, et comme pour appuyer ses dire le jeune Hale poussa un long grognement gardant les dents plantées dans son aimé.

-« Ça l'est, ma mère avait un rendez-vous galant. Il faut que tu m'aides, son cavalier, c'est Peter ! Tu sais l'Alpha qui a essayé de me faire tuer toutes les personne qui me sont proches ! »

-« Oui effectivement, il y a urgence. Ok, on s'en occupe ! » l'hyperactif raccrocha.

Derek était toujours dans son cou, mais plus détendu.

-« Tu t'es calmé ? » fit Stiles, tout en caressant les cheveux noirs dans son cou.

 _\- '' Oui. '' -_ pensa le loup en nettoyant consciencieusement la nouvelle marque qu'il venait de faire à son amour penché au dessus de lui.

-« Merci, mon loup a dérapé quand…. »il hésita à finir sa phrase.

-« Je sais Derek. » il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

 _000_

Stiles fonça comme par hasard dans la voiture de Peter, quelle coïncidence. Mais l'Alpha n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, car il adressa une menace silencieuse à leurs amis humains. Scott voulait les protéger à tout prix c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient décidé de rester ensemble. L'hyperactif devait aller chercher Lydia, et Derek s'occupait de Jackson, pour tous se retrouver au manoir Hale. Le jeune Mac Call faisait un détour par chez Allison pour la prévenir, ainsi que son père. Quand il arriva au manoir, il manquait Stiles et Lydia.

-« Bon, c'est quand qu'ils arrivent ? » fit le blond impatient.

Ça faisait quelques minutes qu'il se trouvait là, et il commençait à ce sentir mal à l'aise dans cette maison brûlée.

-« Tu attends qui Lydia ou Stiles ?» répliqua Scott en ricanant.

Le joueur de Lacrosse boudait quand un bruit se fit entendre, bien sûr, seul les loups avaient entendu.

-« Scott, couvres toi les yeux ! » cria Derek.

Scott ne fut pas assez rapide, une lumière aveuglante se diffusa dans l'entrée du manoir, ses yeux le brûlait. Il ne voyait plus rien, seule la douleur d'une balle et le bruit des autres qui fusaient, lui parvenait. Quand la vue lui revint, il chercha le Hale du regard, il était plaqué contre un mur.

-« Scott emmènes Jackson. »dit le plus âgé, en se dirigeant droit vers la porte d'entrée.

Scott se leva et courut jusqu'à Jackson, caché derrière les escaliers, l'agrippa par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à la port de derrière. Whittemore courait dans les bois, tiré par le jeune loup jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'effondre.

-« Eh Scott ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends mec ? » son souffle était saccadé.

Il se pencha, le bêta était touché à l'épaule.

-« Aconit, il faut... que... allez…voir Deaton. »

-« Ok, mais je fais ça pour Stiles, n'y vois aucune forme d'amitié. Je t'ai pas pardonné d'avoir embrassé ma copine. »

C'est vrai que Jackson appréciait de plus en plus l'hyperactif, il le considérait comme un grand frère. Scott se laissa aller, de toute façon il était au bord de l'évanouissement, tout se brouillait.

Quand Scott se réveilla, il faisait à peine jour, il était allongé sur une table qu'il reconnaissait comme étant celle d'osculation du vétérinaire, la poitrine bandée.

-« Jackson t'as posé hier et il est rentré. Pas très aimable ce jeune homme. »

Il regarda son patron qui se dirigeait vers l'accueil, malgré ses sens un peu perturbé, il savait que quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans la clinique.

-« Restes là Scott. » entendit-il avant quand le plus vieux ne disparaisse dans la pièce d'à côté.

-« Je suis navré mais nous sommes fermés. » fit le vétérinaire calmement.

-« Je viens pour une restitution. » l'homme se tenait de toute sa hauteur derrière le comptoir.

-« Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu déposer quoi que ce soit. » le patron de Scott savait qu'il se tenait devant Peter Hale.

-« Celui-là est venu tout seul. »

-« Même si c'est le cas, je ne peux vous aider, nous sommes fermés. »

-« Je pense que vous pouvez faire une exception. » dit-il avec une petite moue.

-« Ça ne va pas être possible, vous pouvez peut-être revenir pendant les heures d'ouverture. »

-« Vous avez quelque chose qui est à moi, je viens le chercher ! » on voyait de plus en plus la colère monter, comment un simple humain pouvait lui tenir tête, il approcha pour lever le comptoir.

-« Comme je l'ai dis, nous sommes fermés » fit l'homme métisse en regardant la main de Peter, qui était comme repoussée par une force invisible.

-« Meubles en sorbier, c'est un vieux truc. »

L'Alpha était calme, mais à l'intérieur on pouvait voir que ça n'était pas le cas. Il prit le fauteuil le plus proche, et le balança contre le mur à côté du druide, qui ne bougea pas d'un cil.

-«Je vais être clair avec vous ! La clinique est fermée. »

Peter se tourna vers la porte pour sortir.

-« Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour les protéger ! » la porte se ferma dans un silence de mort.

* * *

voila , j'espère que vous avais aime , n'hésiter pas si vous avais des question, des remarque constructive pour améliore mon travail et meme des commentaire qui me feront prendre la grosse tête ^^

je vous dit a lundi ^^


	24. Chapter 24

bonjours a tous, voila un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous, et comme je l'ai pressier au premier chapitre , cette fic contient des **spoils** sur tout le son de la saison 4

bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 24

Stiles arriva avec Lydia au lycée et arpenta les couloirs, hier quand il était arrivé au manoir, il y avait trouvé des traces de luttes, des flèches et des balles. Ils les avaient appelé mais aucun d'eux ne répondaient. Il avait décider de ne pas se laisser abattre. Il avait fait des recherches toute la nuit avec Allison et son père, et grâce à eux il put trouver que les balles provenaient d'une famille de chasseurs qui vivait au Mexique. Il finit par trouver Jackson qui n'avait juste plus de batterie, et il leur avait expliqué ce qu'il c'était passé. Scott, quand il arriva, leur expliqua qu'il avait perdu son portable, et que Derek avait été enlevé par les chasseurs, aussitôt Stiles tourna les talons, se précipitant vers la sortie.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » fit Scott

-« A ton avis, je vais chercher mon compagnon » le jeune loup rattrapa l'humain.

-« Attends ! On peut pas y aller comme ça, sans préparation. »

-« Mais je… » l'hyperactif éclata en sanglots.

Contre toute attente, Jackson posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ado bavard.

-« Écoutes, tu es déjà assez casse-pied, alors si tu te mets a pleurer, c'est l'enfer. Il nous a sauvé alors on va t'aider à retrouver Derek, mais on a besoin de toi. »

Stiles sourit, ravala ses larmes et enlaça ses amis, qui se sentirent immédiatement enveloppés dans son aura protectrice.

-« Aller les enfants, allons mettre un plan au point. » dit le jeune Stilinski qui sortit son portable pour appeler son père.

-« Écoutes papa, je ne rentre pas ce soir, avec les copains on va faire du camping. » puis il raccrocha et tout de suite, dans la foulée il composa un autre numéro.

-« Chris, c'est Stiles ! J'aurais un service à te demander. »

Stiles discuta un moment avec le père d'Allison et il raccrocha.

-« Très bien les mecs, on a une voiture qui nous attends chez Chris dans une heure. » il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa jeep, laissant ses amis sur le cul.

Tout le monde était en route pour le Mexique, Scott et Allison étaient avec Chris, alors que Jackson et Lydia étaient dans l'autre voiture avec Stiles. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils roulaient, ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'ils arrivèrent enfin au village des chasseurs. Grâce à un plan parfaitement exécuté, ils réussirent à s'infiltrer, neutraliser et capturer les chasseurs pour les interroger.

« Alors ! Où est le loup-garou que vous avez capturé la nuit dernière ? »fit Chris au chef de famille attaché à une chaise.

-« Je ne sais pas. »

Il se prit un coup en plein dans la mâchoire.

-« Je répète, où est le loup ? »

Stiles se dit que la voix de Chris ressemblait à celle de son père quand il menait un interrogatoire.

-« Je ne sais pas, on l'a capturé et livré à une femme, c'est tout. »

-« Comment ça, une femme ? »

-« Oui, une femme ! Une chasseuse blonde avec un pendentif. » grognait l'homme qui était mal en point.

-« Un pendentif ? Il y avait quoi sur ce pendentif ? » cria Chris surprenant tout le monde par sa réaction.

-« Je ne sais pas, il y avait un loup et un soleil je crois. »

Chris se leva, plus énervé et perturbé encore.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Chris ? » interrogea Stiles qui se rapprocha.

-« Papa, ça ne peut pas être elle ! » la gorge d'Allison se noua.

-« Qui elle ? » cria presque l'hyperactif.

-« Ma tante Kate. » dit la chasseuse d'une voix sombre.

-« Quoi ?! Celle qui est sensée être une dangereuse psychopathe morte ! » intervint Scott.

Et oui, Allison lui avait parlé de sa tante, bien sûr elle ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas non plus leur sujet de conversation préféré

-« Oui ,c'est bien ça le problème ! » fit le chef du clan Argent.

Il y eut un silence, et ils se mirent tous à réfléchir pour savoir comment retrouver Kate.

-« Si ça se trouve le loup que vous cherchez est déjà mort. » rit le chasseur attaché, en crachant son sang de mépris.

-« Non, il ne l'est pas, sinon je l'aurais sentit. » fit le jeune Stilinski devant le visage inquiet de ses amis.

-« Attends Stiles, tu peux sentir qu'il n'est pas mort. Alors peut-être qu'en te concentrant, tu pourrais le retrouver. » fit Scott à son meilleur ami.

-« Je vais essayer. »

Stiles se concentra pour chercher son loup mais il ne sentait rien, il soupira, il fallait qu'il y arrive il ne voulait par perdre son compagnon. Il se concentra de nouveau, et se laissa bercer pas les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Derek. Une aura douce et chaleureuse se dégagea petit à petit autour de lui, il ouvrit les yeux, ils avaient cette couleur dorée si particulière. Il s'approcha doucement de l'homme attaché, se mis à sa hauteur, l'homme n'était pas gêné par le contact des mains du jeune homme sur ses joues, il plongea son regard dans les yeux dorés, et il se sentit bien.

-« La trahison revient, pour semer le même vent de mort, sur celui qui, par le passé avait déjà été touché » fit-il.

-« Quoi ?! » dirent Jackson et Scott en cœur devant l'hyperactif qui se relevait.

-« Stiles c'est ta première prophétie. » fit Lydia en se jetant dans ses bras.

-« Désolé, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veux dire, mais je sais où elle l'a emmené. »

 _000_

Il était 2h30 du matin, quand l'équipe débarqua dans la clinique du vétérinaire, avec Derek sur l'épaule de Scott.

-« Poses-le là ! » dit le plus âgé de l'assemblée, puisque que Chris et Allison étaient rentrés.

La jeune fille avait insisté pour rester, mais son père avait coupé court à la discussion, il n'aimait pas trop que sa fille sorte avec un loup-garou.

Scott s'exécuta, et posa le corps de Derek sur la même table, où il c'était réveillé la veille.

-« Vous êtes sûr que c'est lui ? » demanda Jackson en regardant le jeune Hale.

-« Sûr ! » répliqua Stiles toujours les yeux posés sur son compagnon.

-« Wow ! » fit le vétérinaire, qui n'avait pas vu Derek tout de suite.

-« Wow, comme j'ai déjà eut affaire à ça et je sais exactement quoi faire, parce que j'avoue que ça nous arrangerait. » dit l'hyperactif d'un air faussement calme, son aura était encore présente, ainsi que ses yeux dorés et ses dents non humaines.

Deaton regarda l'ado bavard comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser, mais continua de parler.

-« J'ai peur que vous surestimiez mes capacités. »

-« Vous croyez que c'est permanent ? » interrogea Scott, tout en passant son regard du loup à son patron.

-« Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'un diagnostic médical soit approprié. Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille. »

Lydia s'approcha pour agripper la main de Derek, il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie, et il était le compagnon de son meilleur ami.

-« Il est froid ! » dit-elle en regardant Stiles.

L'ado posa sa main sur le visage de son loup.

-« Je dirais même très froid. » il enleva sa veste à capuche rouge que Derek lui avait offert.

D'ailleurs, il ne la quittait presque jamais et la posa, en plus de la couverture, sur le corps de son compagnon.

-« Il faut que quelqu'un reste, mais vous avez cours demain. » fit Deaton.

-« Je vais rester. » se proposa Lydia.

Elle avait envie de rester parce qu'elle avait l'impression de n'avoir rien fait pour aider son ami, et d'être inutile en tant qu'humaine.

-« Je veux pas qu'elle reste, je suis pas d'accord ! » dit le jeune Stilinski qui voulait rester avec son âme-sœur.

-« Stiles ! Au dodo ! » insista Lydia, en regardant les cernes sous les yeux de l'hyperactif, qui n'avait plus rien de surnaturel.

-« Non ! » bouda t'il.

-« Bon, ok ! Mais c'est juste parce que t'es le plus fort ! » ajouta t'il quand son meilleur ami le traîna par le bras vers la sortie.

-« Je t'appelle s'il se réveille. » dit la belle rousse au jeune homme, qui la remercie d'un hochement de tête.

 _000_

Quelques heures après, il se retrouva au lycée. Scott avait apprit, à la dernière minute, qu'il ne pouvait pas aller au bal, car il n'était pas au niveau dans certaines matières. Il demanda alors à Jackson d'accompagner Allison, puisqu'il était toujours en froid avec Lydia, celui-ci n'accepta qu'après que les deux meilleurs amis aient utilisé leurs meilleurs moyens de persuasions.

-« Scott, je serais là ! » dit son meilleur ami juste derrière lui.

Il était dans le couloir, en train d'admirer Allison, qui se faisait inviter par Jackson.

-« Je vais y aller aussi ! » dit Scott en regardant sa copine, décidément il ne pouvait pas rater sa danse avec elle au bal du lycée.

-« T'as une cavalière au moins ? »

-« Non, pas encore. »

-« Un costume ? »

-« Non, pas encore. »

-« Un billet d'entrée pour le bal ? ... Une voiture ? »

-« Non, et encore non. » se tournant face à son ami.

-« Ok, si je comprends bien, tu va aller au bal, où tu n'as pas le droit d'aller, en vélo, sans costume, ni cavalière, avec un loup-garou et des chasseurs de loups-garous qui veulent ta peau ! » récapitula l'ado bavard.

Il ne fallait pas oublier que l'Alpha était toujours présent, ainsi que la bande de chasseur mexicain qui avait juré de se venger.

-« Oui, tu vas m'aider ? »

-« C'est clair ! » et il traîna son frère de cœur en cours.

 _000_

Derek se réveilla avec un mal de tête impressionnant, deux personnes lui tournaient le dos, mais il ne les connaissait pas. Sa vison était trouble, il se concentra sur l'odeur, mais il ne se souvint pas connaître ces personnes. Il fallait qu'il parte, il avait encore un peu froid, mais il se leva et les deux personnes se tournèrent, étaient-ils hostiles ou pas, peu importe, son instinct lui criait de partir. Se défendant quand l'homme, peut être un chasseur, approcha de lui, la fille rousse se précipita sur l'homme. L'odeur du sang lui monta au nez, il détestait cette odeur, mais il sentit un délicieux parfum, regardant d'où il venait, il vit un sweat rouge. Il décida de le prendre, après tout il avait froid, ou peut-être pas, et partit en courant.

* * *

voila j'espère que ca vous a plus a jeudi ^^


	25. Chapter 25

salut a tous voila un nouveau chapitre merci pour vos commentaire.

bonne lecteur, et n'hésiter pas ma ne dire ce que vous en penser, je vous retrouve dimanche pour un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 25

Stiles et Scott finissaient à 11h ce vendredi, pour cause, ce soir était le bal du lycée. L'hyperactif regardait intensément son portable, vérifiant l'heure et si on lui avait envoyé un message, quand ce fut le cas, il regarda avec précipitation.

\- Derek c'est réveillé, mais il y a un problème. -

Heureusement pour eux, la sonnerie retentit, leur signalant qu'ils avaient finis leurs cours pour la journée. Ils se précipitèrent chez Deaton, qui était en train de se faire soigner par Lydia.

-« Que c'est t'il passé ?» demanda le jeune prophète en regardant le pansement du vétérinaire.

-« Je ne sais pas. Tout allait bien, son rythme cardiaque était de nouveau normal, et sa température l'était presque redevenue. »

-« On c'est tournés quelques secondes, il c'est relevé, il semblait avoir mal à la tête. On avait beau l'appeler, il ne répondait pas. »

-« Il était perturbé. » continua Lydia.

-« Quand j'ai voulu m'approcher, il m'a griffé par pur réflexe et c'est enfuit. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait seulement rajeunit physiquement, dans sa tête aussi, il a l'air plus jeune. » finit le druide.

-« Il faut qu'on le retrouve ! » fit Stiles en se retournant, et courant jusqu'à sa jeep.

Il grimpa à l'intérieur, Scott à côté de lui. Il fit le tour de la ville jusqu'à sentir son loup, qui apparemment se trouvait au commissariat. Il entra dans le poste de police, et vit son père, dont le regard faisait des allers retours entre le visage rajeunit de Derek, et celui affiché sur l'ordinateur. Quand le shérif vit son fils débarquer, il comprit qu'il y avait du surnaturel la-dessous.

-« Je m'en occupe. » soupira t'il, en faisant rentrer les deux nouveaux arrivant dans son bureau.

-« Bon, vous m'expliquez ? »

-« On l'a trouvé dans cet état. » répondit Stiles.

-« Quoi ? Il a piqué une tête dans la fontaine de jouvence ?! » tonna la voix sarcastique du shérif.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel, tel père tel fils.

-« Non, on l'a trouvé emmuré dans une tombe avec de l'aconit tue loup, dans un temple aztèque, construit sous l'église d'une petite ville mexicaine, détruite par un tremblement de terre. »

-« Tu m'as dit que tu étais partit camper » dit le shérif, vexé.

-« Oui, sauf que c'était au Mexique. »

-« Il faut qu'on lui parle. » dit Scott en mettant fin au débat.

-« Il se trouve qu'il ne veut parler à personne. » soupira le shérif.

Derek était assis devant Scott, qui lui montra que lui aussi était un loup.

-« Et alors ? Pourquoi je vous suivrais ?» fit le jeune loup en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-« Il y a eut un accident. » dit Scott, mais le jeune Derek ne semblait pas vouloir continuer la conversation, et détourna le regard.

-« T'as perdu la mémoire, mais on peut t'aider à la retrouver. »fit l'hyperactif d'une voix douce.

-« J'ai oublié beaucoup de choses ? » sa voix était triste, il fixait cette personne inconnue, et pourtant son loup lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance.

Stiles se plaça à genoux en face de Derek, et hocha la tête tout en contemplant ses yeux, il était toujours aussi beau.

-« Je vois que tu as ma veste ! » dit l'ado bavard avec un sourire.

C'est à ce moment là, que le jeune Hale se rendit compte que l'odeur du garçon devant lui, était la même que celle qu'il avait aimé sur le vêtement qu'il avait prit instinctivement avec lui.

-« J'avais froid. »

Stiles continuait de sourire, la version jeune de son compagnon était adorable, il avait le rouge aux joues et ne savait toujours pas lui mentir.

-« Tu peux te fier à nous. » continua t'il comme si de rien était, en prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes.

Derek sentit un frisson à ce contact, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction face au garçon, et se releva d'un bond.

-« Ok ! Toi t'es qui ? Et lui, c'est qui ? Vous êtes qui ? » Cria t'il.

-« On est ton passeport antipoison. » fit Stiles en se redressant.

-« Laisses-nous t'aider. » dit Scott pour aider son meilleur ami.

-« Non ! »

Stiles s'approcha doucement de Derek qui voulait bouger, mais son corps le lui refusait.

-« Écoutes, il y a eut un incendie. Tu as perdu la mémoire, et pour retrouver ta famille, il faut que tu retrouves la mémoire. Tu te souviens peut-être pas de nous, mais nous somme tes amis et on va t'aider. Ok ? » Derek hocha la tête en acquiescement.

-« Stiles, vas chez moi. Il faut que j'aille prévenir les autres, on se rejoint pour aider ton… Aïe ! » il venait de se prendre un coup de coude de la part du shérif, car décidément, il allait faire une gaffe.

Stiles sortit du poste de police avec son loup, et Scott partit dans une autre direction. Arrivé chez son meilleur ami, il entra comme si c'était chez lui, en même temps il se connaissait depuis toujours, et avait toujours fonctionné comme ça.

-« On attends bien sagement le retour de Scott. Interdiction d'appeler qui que ce soit, et on ne parle à personne. »

-« Il faut que je te parles à toi? » fit le loup.

Ils savaient tout les deux que c'était du sarcasme.

-« Non ! » répondit l'hyperactif sur le même ton.

-« Tant mieux. Et elle, on lui parle ? » dit-il en désignant la mère de Scott.

Stiles pesta, il pensait que Melissa serait au travail à cette heure.

-« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? » dit l'infirmière, qui n'avait pas l'air étonnée de voir l'ado bavard débarqué dans sa maison.

-« On attends Scott ! » fit Derek naturellement.

-« Oui ! » confirma Stiles à côté.

-« Moi aussi ! On devait manger ensemble. J'ai un peu de rab, vous avez faim ? » proposa gentiment Melissa.

Les deux jeunes adolescents se mirent a parler en même temps.

-« Non ! »

-« Oui ! »

-« On a pas faim ! »

-« Moi, je meure de faim ! »

-« Ni l'un, ni l'autre, merci c'est gentil. »

-« Oh, comme tu voudras, t'es pas obligé de manger Stiles, mais ton ami est le bienvenue. Tu t'appelles comment ?» demanda t'elle.

Derek allait répondre à la femme qui avait si gentiment proposé de remplir son estomac.

-« Miguel ! C'est mon cousin Miguel, il est mexicain. » le coupa le bavard.

La femme, en face d'eux, se tourna vers le loup.

-« Oh, génial. » dit Stiles, quand la mère de Scott posa une question en espagnol à Derek.

Stiles commença à se décomposer, quand Derek répondit à l'infirmière en espagnol.

-« Bienvenue alors, tu aimes les nems ? »

-« J'adore ça ! »

Derek regarda Stiles avec un air de défi, puis il alla manger, et c'est ce moment que choisit Scott pour se joindre à eux.

Après le repas, le prophète voulait rentrer chez lui. C'était dur d'être en présence de son compagnon, alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas de lui. Le jeune Hale regarda l'ado bavard partir, en disant qu'il allait juste prendre une douche chez lui, et changer de vêtements. Le loup tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage, dans la chambre du dénommé Scott. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il ne le connaissait pas, il commençait à s'énerver et à angoisser.

-« Calmes-toi ! On va trouver une solution. » fit Mc Call à l'ado qui grognait.

-« Il est allé où ? Il revient quand ? » sortit le loup, avant de s'en rendre compte.

Il écarquilla les yeux, est-ce que c'est lui qui avait dit ça ? Il courut vers la fenêtre, laissant l'autre loup crier son nom, tandis qu'il sautait par celle-ci. Il courait, ne sachant pas où aller, sa maison avait brûlé et sa famille n'était pas là. Il s'arrêta devant une maison, c'était celle de Stiles, il avait reconnu l'odeur. Il sentait aussi de la tristesse, la fenêtre était ouverte, il hésita un moment avant de rentrer par la fenêtre.

-« Tu en as mis du temps pour te décider à entrer. Et mon père t'as déjà dis que les portes existaient ! » fit Stiles qui boutonnait son jean, sortant juste de sa douche.

-« Comment sais-tu ? » fit le loup, détaillant les étoiles sur la peau nacrée de l'hyperactif.

Il posa ses yeux sur le tatouage qui ornait magnifiquement son dos, le tronc longeant sa colonne vertébrale, les branches s'étalant sur ses omoplates jusqu'aux épaules, et que dire des racines qui disparaissaient sous son jean. Le loup pouvait facilement les imaginer sur ses hanches et sur ses fesses rebondies.

-« Je suis télépathe. » répondit-il, sans lui préciser que c'était seulement avec lui.

Le loup se figea et déglutit.

-« Et je peux savoir où tu te trouves dans les 500 mètres alentour. » reprit Stiles, qui s'efforçait de ne pas regarder son compagnon, parce que décidément, ça faisait vraiment mal.

Il sentit une main chaude courir dans son dos, cette même main le poussa brusquement contre le mur. Derek était plaqué contre son dos, et son cœur partit dans une course folle à la proximité du loup.

-« Bon sang, qui es-tu ? Ne me mens pas, j'ai vu comment tu me regardes, comment ton cœur accélères, comment ton odeur s'infiltre en moi, comment je... » Derek relâcha sa prise, posant les mains sur son visage.

Stiles posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son compagnon, il faisait exactement la même taille, et les yeux du loup plongèrent dans les siens. Il se sentit attiré, comme happé par ce regard, il avait envie de lui sauter dessus, lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il était là.

 _\- '' Pourquoi il est si….. Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ça._ '' - pensa t'il, sans savoir que l'ado en face de lui, pouvait lire en lui à cet instant.

Stiles retenait ses larmes, son beau loup noir était là, à côté de lui, mais en même temps si loin. Derek se pencha légèrement, touchant du bout de ses lèvres celles de Stiles, il respira contre elles. Il fixait toujours les yeux miel, qui était devenu dorés, et les siens devinrent bleu, comme pour répondre. Leurs fronts se touchaient, leurs lèvres jouaient timidement ensemble, il se sépara de l'hyperactif, regardant les yeux désireux de l'autre sur lui. Il remarqua une marque dans le creux du cou, il fronça les sourcils et commença à grogner, il savait ce que cette marque signifiait.


	26. Chapter 26

bonjours a tous me voila avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qui va vous plaire, ^^

merci pour tout vos commentaire, je ressemble a un gamine devant un magasin de confiserie quand je vois que vous m'avais laisser un nouveau commentait, les personnes qui ce trouvent prés de moi a ce moment la, me regard et j'ai prestation qu'il songe a appeler sérieusement dans monsieur en blouse blanche.^^

merci aussi a ma correctrice qui est un super beta.

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 26

Il caressa du bout des doigts, les dents découvertes, la marque dans le cou de Stiles.

-« Tu as un compagnon ?» fit Derek avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix, dont il ne savait pas d'où elle venait.

Stiles détourna les yeux, rougit par les larmes, il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas craquer. Le portable de Stiles sonna, il décrocha, étant sauver par le gong, qui en l'occurrence était Scott, paniqué à l'idée d'avoir perdu Derek.

-« C'est bon, il est avec moi Scott. » jetant un regard au loup, qui levait les yeux au ciel.

Stiles raccrocha et enfila un t-shirt, alors que Derek était assis par terre, à caresser la boule de poils qui jusqu'alors était restée discrète.

-« Bon, je t'embarque avec moi ! »

-« Tu va où ? » fit le loup en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Shopping. » soupira Stiles.

Le loup emboîta le pas à l'hyperactif.

Arrivé au centre commercial, il savait que Scott était planqué, surveillant ce qu'il se passait de loin. Le fils Stilinski servit de porte manteau à Lydia, et la conseilla sur des robes. Puis ce fut son tour d'essayer des costumes, Derek boudait dans un coin, réfléchissant en observant les trois lycéens.

-« Je vois que tu t'amuses. » dit sarcastiquement l'ado bavard.

Le loup regarda Stiles, un sourcil levé.

-« Alors, tu me trouves comment ? » continua Stiles, en tournant sur lui-même comme une princesse, imitant superbement un comportement féminin.

-« Tu ressembles à un pingouin. » grogna le loup, qui le regardait de la tête aux pieds.

-« Tu mens. » sourit le jeune homme.

-« Lydia, je prends celui-là ! » elle lui sourit pour lui dire qu'elle était d'accord.

-« C'est ta cavalière ? » fit Derek avec une pointe de jalousie.

-« Ma meilleure amie, elle s'est brouillée avec son mec, alors je l'accompagne. » Stiles le regarda avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, et de s'écraser littéralement le dos contre celui du loup.

-« Jaloux ? » pour toute réponse le loup grogna.

 _000_

Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce que Peter se présente à Allison quand elle se retrouva seule.

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment ta couleur. » dit-il en désignant la robe rose que la chasseuse avait dans les mains, même si elle savait que c'était l'oncle de Derek l'Alpha, elle ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait.

-« Fait voir. » il prit une robe gris beige et la main de la brune, pour les mettre côte à côte.

-« Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux ! »

Alpha ou pas, elle se sentait mal, elle fut soulager quand le haut parleur du centre commercial indiqua que sa voiture gênait le passage, elle retira sa main et alla vers la sortie.

-« Bien joué le coup de la voiture. » fit Peter, puis il partit.

Scott était soulagé, il avait évité le pire. Il rentra chez lui se préparé pour le bal, bien sûr, il n'avait pas eut le temps d'acheter un costume, et en prit un vieux, se disant que ça ferait l'affaire.

Stiles passa le chercher, Lydia et Derek étaient déjà dans la voiture.

Arrivé devant le lycée, il faisait déjà nuit depuis plusieurs minutes. L'hyperactif se gara, coupa le moteur, et regarda tout ce petit monde dans sa voiture.

-« Toi avec moi ! » en désignant Lydia.

-« Toi, sois discret et attends mon signal. Toi aussi ! » ajouta t'il en regardant les deux loups.

Stiles marcha jusqu'à l'entrée avec Lydia à son bras. Il vit, de loin, son ami sur le toit, et plus loin Allison était avec Jackson, le bal promettait d'être mouvementé.

Scott était caché derrière les gradins, cherchant sa copine dans cette foule qui dansait au rythme de la musique. Il aperçu le coach, et détourna le regard comme si ça pouvait empêcher qu'il le voit. Son regard se posa, malheureusement, sur Peter, qui disparut dans la foule, ce qui l'encouragea à trouver ses amis. Il décida de monter sur les gradins pour avoir une meilleur vue d'ensemble.

Stiles était assis à une table avec Lydia, qui regardait Jackson et Allison sur la piste de danse.

-« Tu veux danser ? » fit Stiles.

-« Oublies ! » répliqua la rousse, pas du tout d'humeur.

-« Laisses-moi essayer encore. Lydia, lèves ton joli petit cul et viens danser avec moi ! »

-« Technique intéressante, mais je vais rester sur non ! »

-« Lydia, tu vas te lever, d'accord ! Tu vas danser avec moi, je me fous complètement que tu sois pas d'humeur, avant de rencontrer mon compagnon je craquais pour toi depuis l'école primaire, et je sais que quelque part derrière cette apparence froide et insensible, il y a une vrai humanité. Et je suis persuadé que je suis le seul à savoir que tu es super intelligente. Je suis sûr qu'une fois que t'as finit de jouer les idiotes, tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre, et que tu te mets à bosser sur un théorème de math complètement dingue, qui te feras gagner le prit Nobel ! »

-« La médaille Fields ! » elle sourit en se levant.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Il n'y a pas de prix Nobel pour les mathématiques, c'est la médaille Fields que je gagnerais ! »

Il rigola et l'entraîna danser, mais le meilleur fut quand Scott se fit repéré et qu'il courut jusqu'à Danny. Le coach arriva devant le couple, peu banal, que formait les des deux joueurs de Lacrosse.

-« Mac Call tu n'as pas le droit ! »il s'arrêta, et regarda Scott serré un peu plus Danny.

-« Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » tout le monde regarda la scène, même le chanteur.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu ? » bégaya t'il.

-« Oui coach ?! » lui répondit le jeune homme, l'air innocent.

-« Tu n'as pas le droit de...… » il rit nerveusement.

Allison riait, tout en se cachant avec sa main.

-« Attendez ! J'ai pas dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de... J'ai pas... Je... En fait... Ok, danses, aller ! "

La musique reprit, Scott remercia Danny avant d'aller rejoindre Allison, et de danser.

 _000_

-« Kate ?! » Derek se trouvait face à la chasseuse.

-« Salut Derek. » dit-elle d'une voix charmeuse.

Derek était sortit un moment car le bruit et la foule l'étouffait. Et il était tombé sur Kate, la seule personne dont il se souvenait, la seule qui faisait partit de ses souvenirs.

-« Écoutes, il faut que je te mette en garde contre Scott et les autres. Tu me connais, je t'ai dis que je venais d'une famille de chasseur, mais que j'avais renoncé pour toi. Et bien Scott et ses amis cherchent à me tuer, il faut que tu me protèges. » fit la chasseuse se collant contre le jeune Hale.

-« Je ne sais pas, j'ai plus toute ma mémoire, mais... »

-« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda t'elle d'un air qui se voulait innocent.

-« Tu te souviens au moins de ça. » elle se pencha, et l'embrassa.

Il se redressa et regarda la blonde. Oui, il se souvenait des baisers qu'il avait échangé avec elle, mais il trouva que ses lèvres n'avait pas de goût, comparer à celles du garçon qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Pourtant, il n'avait fait que les effleurer, mais il les sentaient encore.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit la chasseuse, en poussant le t-shirt au niveau de l'épaule de celui-ci.

Ils posèrent tout deux leurs regards sur un tatouage représentant deux branches enroulées. Il le regarda avec tendresse, et l'image de la marque dans le cou de Stiles s'imposa à lui.

-« Je ne me souviens pas que tu avais un tatouage à cet endroit ! » dit t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Stiles ! » fit le loup avant de la délaisser, courant vers l'entrée du gymnase.

Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net, quand il rentra dans la salle, il le chercha. Il le vit saluer la rousse qui le laissait. Il était tellement beau et maladroit en même temps. Non vraiment, il ne pouvait qu'être son compagnon, il le souhaitait si fort.

 _000_

Jackson était assis, un verre à la main, il en avait marre au fond, il n'avait fait que réconforter la chasseuse quand celle-ci était au plus mal. Seul Stiles l'avait cru, et avait éclairci les choses quand Lydia avait embrassé cet idiot de Scott. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eut avec l'hyperactif.

-« Pourquoi elle a fait ça à ton avis, hein ? » il revoyait parfaitement son visage interrogatif.

-« J'en sais rien. »

-« La jalousie mon pote. » en lui tapant l'épaule.

-« Ne refais jamais ça ! » dit Jackson en le dévisageant.

Stiles rit à gorge déployée.

-« Bref, quand tu as apprit qu'elle avait embrassé Scott, tu as ressentit quoi ? De la jalousie, non ? »

Jackson était muet car il venait de comprendre que sans faire exprès, il avait blessé sa copine, et elle l'avait blessé intentionnellement, pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Il avait remercié Stiles de lui avoir ouvert les yeux.

Mais là, au milieu de tout ce bruit, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, et ça l'énervait fortement. Il décida de sortir prendre l'air.

Lydia regardait le joueur de Lacrosse emprunter le chemin de la sortie.

-« Aller, vas-y ! » dit Stiles en regardant Lydia.

-«Et toi ? » en l'analysant de haut en bas.

Il sourit

-« Si tu n'y va pas, tu regretteras. »

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, alors il reprit.

-« T'en fais pas, vas-y et réconciliez vous. » tout en la poussant dans la même direction que le joueur de Lacrosse.

Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire et partit à la suite de son copain. Il soupira, le sourire aux lèvres, il espérait vraiment que ces deux là se remettent ensemble. Il tourna les talons, décidé à aller s'asseoir pour profiter de sa boisson, qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de boire. Il y avait tellement de monde sur la piste, qu'il décida de faire le tour passant près des gradins, quand il se fit arrêter par des bras qui passèrent sensuellement autour de sa taille, son dos se retrouvant plaqué contre un torse, qu'il reconnu même avec la différence d'âge.

* * *

voila un autre chapitre achever je poserait de 27 mercredi, en attardent vous pouvais me laisser vos impression

(je cherche un phrase trop craquant que Derek pourrait dire a Stiles juste avant un scène chaud si vous voyer ce que je veux dire,pour un autre fic, j'ai un peu vider mon stock de jolie phrase dans d'autre fic et je cale un peu)


	27. Chapter 27

bonjour tout le monde, merci beaucoups pour votre soutien et vos messages qui vont définitivement me faire prendre la gosse tête.^^

on ma demander si il y aurait d'autre scène chaude et explicite entre Stiles et Derek, alors oui il y en aura un autre mais je ne vous dirait pas dans qu'elle chapitre, ^^ il y aura d'autre scène tendre et mignonne, oui même si je suis un sadique je suis un peu fleur bleu.

(pour vous dire aussi que j'ai des projet d'autre fic :

une qui est fini est qui attend juste de corriger, un rencontre entre Stiles et Derek sous la pluie de 3 chapitre

une autre ou je doit travailler le dernier chapitre, fic qui comporte 12 chap, qui raconter l'histoire de la mort de Stiles ^^et ca rencontre avec un ange

et d'autre en cours ^^) voila pour cette petite parenthèse merci a touts et aussi a ma beta qui est la meilleure ^^ bisou a elle qui a était malade.

bonne lecteur

* * *

Chapitre 27

Il y avait tellement de monde sur la piste, qu'il décida de faire le tour passant près des gradins, quand il se fit arrêter par des bras qui passèrent sensuellement autour de sa taille, son dos se retrouvant plaqué contre un torse, qu'il reconnu même avec la différence d'âge.

« Derek ? »

Il faisait la même taille mais il avait toujours cette sensation de protection.

-« Tu as raison, j'ai mentit. » Derek posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'ado, et resserra la prise autour de ses hanches.

-« Je te trouve divinement beau. » il ponctua sa phrase en embrassant la marque sous le vêtement de l'ado, qui eut un frisson.

-« C'est moi n'est-ce pas ? » les battements de cœur du corps qu'il serrait contre lui confirma ses dire.

-« On danse ? » finit par demander le loup.

Stiles se retourna, et comme pour les encourager, un slow se fit entendre. Le garou ne devait pas se trouver là, alors il prit la main de son compagnon, et il l'entraîna derrière les gradins, sans détourner le regard des yeux couleur miel. Il s'arrêta à l'abri des regard, et laissa Stiles franchir les quelques pas séparant leur corps.

Leurs torses se touchaient enfin, la main libre du plus jeune le caressait, partant de son bras et allant jusqu'à son épaule. Le jeune Hale le regarda faire, plaçant sa main sur sa hanche, comme s'il allait danser une valse. Leurs corps commencèrent à bouger au rythme du slow, se regardant dans les yeux.

-« Tu te souviens de moi ? » demanda Stiles quand le loup colla leurs tempes l'une contre l'autre, et qu'il respira doucement l'odeur de sa peau, juste au-dessus de son oreille.

-« Ma tête non, mais mon corps oui. » il soupira de tristesse.

-« Je sais que ça te blesses mais j'ai besoin de toi, je sais à quel point tu m'es précieux Stiles. » glissa t'il à l'oreille de son compagnon.

 _\- '' Je voudrais tellement que tu te souviennes, ça doit être dur de ne pas avoir de repère, mais si j'en suis un pour toi, alors je le serais mon beau loup noir. '' -_

Derek frissonna, fermant les yeux pour profiter de la sensation que lui offrait la main de l'ado sur son épaule, qui glissa sur son omoplate, et l'autre sur sa hanche qui remonta dans le creux du dos. Ils tournaient lentement au rythme de la musique, tout semblait disparaître autour d'eux, le temps s'arrêtait. Le garou releva la tête, effleurant de ses lèvres la peau si fine juste en dessous de l'oreille de son amour.

Stiles sourit, il était ému, caressant le dos de son loup, qui continuait d'effleurer son oreille et le haut du cou avec la pointe de son nez. Se desserrant juste assez pour que leurs regards se croisent, que leur nez se frôle, et que leurs souffles se mélangent. Le regard du jeune Hale dériva sur les lèvres entrouvertes comme s'ils allaient s'embrasser passionnément, mais ils attendaient, leurs bouches se cherchaient, leurs souffles étaient court. Ils tremblaient l'un contre l'autre, la sensation était intense. Le prophète remonta ses mains le long du torse de son âme-sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elles encadrent sa mâchoire, le contact était doux et chaud, il n'avait pas de barbe et ça fit sourire le plus jeune.

Le loup ne résista plus, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, leurs langues se touchaient, se repoussaient pour mieux se retrouver, s'enlaçaient. Leurs mains bougeaient sur leur corps. Ils se séparèrent, reprenant leur souffle.

Derek le regardait, et se souvenait d'une musique qu'il avait étudié en français, de Joe Dassin. Il ne se souvenait plus du titre, mais le chanteur disait - ** _j'ai connu bien des gens, et je les ai tous bien aimé, mais dans leur visage au fond, je n'ai rien fait que te chercher -_** et c'est ce qu'il pensait en ce moment.

 _\- '' Mords moi ! '' -_

Derek se raidit à la demande de son compagnon, avait-il bien entendu ?

 _\- '' Je sais que tu en as besoin. '' -_

Oui, il en avait besoin, Stiles était le seul repère qu'il avait. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir marqué, et là maintenant il en avait envie. Alors il dénoua la cravate, déboutonna doucement la chemise, les mains tremblantes, et la fit glisser sur les fines épaules, qu'il alla embrasser. Il arriva au creux de ce délicieux cou, où il y avait déjà des marques, il déglutit. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur, ses crocs ressortirent, effleurant la peau blanche, Stiles avait des frissons qui lui courraient dans le dos, ronronnant presque. Il soupira de bien-être quand les crocs pénétrèrent son cou, les bras du loup l'entourant fermement.

 _\- '' C'est si bon '' -_ pensèrent -ils en même temps.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, l'hyperactif caressant les cheveux du loup dont les crocs étaient plantés en lui, la première fois avait été douloureuse, mais maintenant il adorait cette sensation. Derek nettoya la plaie, et rhabilla Stiles.

-« Il faut que je te demande quelque chose. Kate m'a dit que vous vouliez la tuer, c'est vrai ? » Stiles se raidit.

-« Tu as vu Kate ?! Elle ne t'as pas fait de mal ? » la voix de Stiles était paniquée, il détailla le loup pour voir s'il n'avait rien.

-« Je vais bien. » sourit le loup en embrassant les mains de son compagnon.

Quand, tout à coup, le garou tourna la tête, anxieux, le jeune Stillinski l'interrogea du regard.

-« Des chasseurs, Scott est en danger. Il faut que j'y aille. » fit le loup qui serra l'ado dans ses bras.

-« Moi je vais aller chercher les humains pour les mettre hors de danger. » dit Stiles, embrassant chastement son aimé avant de courir vers la sortie.

 _\- '' Fais attention ! '' -_ pensa t'il à l'intention du loup.

L'air frais de la nuit le frappa, mais pas seulement, il sentait un danger imminent. Il courut dans la direction qu'il pensait, et où il ressentait l'urgence. Il traversa la cours pour arriver sur le terrain de Lacrosse qui était éclairé.

-« Lydia vas-t'en ! » cria t'il, quand il vit la rousse au milieu de celui-ci, alors que Peter s'approchait d'elle, toutes griffes dehors.

La scène qui se joua devant lui se déroula au ralenti, la rousse qui le regardait, se tourna vers le loup, qui d'un geste ample abattit ses mains griffues sur elle, déchirant la belle robe argentée qui devint rouge. Stiles continua à courir, il s'agenouilla devant le corps de son amie, inanimée sur le gazon.

 _000_

Scott était sortit avec sa copine, trouvant qu'ils manquaient d'air dans ce gymnase blindé de gens, optant pour un coin plus tranquille sur le parking des bus scolaire. Il riait, s'embrassait, Allison le traîna, elle voulait monter dans un des bus.

-« Ça ne va pas ?» Dit-elle, quand elle vit son copain hésiter à la rejoindre à l'intérieur.

-« C'est que... » il soupira.

-« l'Alpha m'a transmis ses souvenirs le soir du match, et je me souviens, comme si c'était moi qui avait tué le chauffeur dans son bus. »

Il ne se sentit pas de dire, en revanche, qu'il avait aussi rêvé, ou plutôt cauchemardé, qu'il la tuait à la place du chauffeur. Tout se passa si vite ensuite, que la brune n'eut pas le temps de réaliser, deux voitures fonçaient sur son petit-ami, le piégeant entre les deux bus. Il sauta à la dernière minute pour retomber sur le capot des deux véhicules qui venaient de se percuter. La chasseuse était cachée dans le bus, et pouvait voir son copain transformé à présent, il la regarda, puis sauta par-dessus les voitures. Il s'enfuit en direction de la forêt, les chasseurs partirent à sa poursuite. La jeune femme descendit, voulant les suivre mais son père courait vers elle.

-« Ça va aller ma chérie. » il la prit dans ses bras.

-« Je t'es emmené ton arc. Viens, il faut qu'on les retrouvent ! »

-« Et moi, je fais quoi ? » dit une voix derrière eux.

-« Jackson ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas au bal ? » souffla la brunette.

-« Non, j'étais sortit prendre l'air, quand ton père est venu me ramener au bal. » bouda t'il.

-« Jackson, tu étais dans les bois. Je ne sais pas si tu as oublié, mais il y a un Alpha, et Kate qui sont en liberté. Et apparemment, les chasseurs du Mexique sont finalement venus à la petite sauterie. » dit le chef de la famille Argent, jetant un regard accusateur au joueur de Lacrosse inconscient.

 _000_

Stiles était à quatre pattes, nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux rouge sang et des crocs acérés. Peter se tenait juste au-dessus de Lydia, comme un prédateur qui défendait son repas. Quand il approcha sa main pour récupérer Lydia, l'Alpha émit un grondement animal qui fit froid dans le dos de l'adolescent.

-« Ne la tuez pas, s'il vous plaît ? » sa voix se noua dans sa gorge.

-« Non, dis-moi où est Derek ? » demanda t'il en menaçant Lydia de ses griffes.

L'hyperactif réalisa que Peter croyait que son neveu était toujours aux mains des chasseurs.

-« Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? » il voulait gagner du temps.

-« Parce que tu es le plus intelligent, et que je sens cette odeur âcre si caractéristique du mensonge. Dis-moi la vérité, ou alors je la découpe en morceaux. »

-« Je ne sais pas, j'en ai aucune idée. »

-« Dis-le moi ! » cria l'Alpha avec une voix plus animale qu'humaine.

Stiles réfléchissait.

-« Comment m'as tu trouvé moi ? » lui demanda le loup.

-« Le message. »

-« Le message ? »

-« Oui, celui que vous avez envoyé, je l'ai tracé, et il m'a mené à vous. » ses yeux étaient posés sur Lydia, il était urgent qu'elle soit hospitalisée, alors il décida de marcher dans le sens de Peter.

-« Scott lui a prêté son portable, et comme il est équipé d'un GPS, s'il l'a toujours et qu'il est allumé, vous pourrez le trouver. » il ne mentait pas et l'homme en face de lui semblait satisfait.

-« Très bien, je te crois. » dit-il d'une voix douce, qui faisait beaucoup plus peur que si elle avait été sournoise.

Stiles se précipita sur son amie, elle semblait inconsciente, elle était blessée et perdait du sang. Il sentit une main se refermer sur son bras et le tirer.

-« Je vous ait dit ce que vous vouliez, alors laissez-moi ! » il tentait de se défaire, mais la prise se resserra, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

-« Ah Stiles, tu n'a toujours pas compris ce que tu représentes pour moi ? » dit l'Alpha avec un sourire aux lèvres.

L'ado palissait. Le loup rit de plus belle et continua à l'entraîner loin du corps de Lydia.

-« Attends, je te suis mais je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça ! »

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel, s'il n'avait pas besoin de lui ça ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait égorgé.

-« Appelles Jackson, c'est tout ce que je t'accorde ! » grogna l'Alpha en lâchant le bras de l'ado bavard.

Le plus jeune sortit le portable se trouvant dans sa poche, et composa le numéro du joueur, il lui expliqua la situation. Quand il raccrocha, il resta figé.

-« Bon, quoi encore ? » dit le loup impatient.

-« J'ai appelé Jackson. » fit Stiles perturbé.

-« Oui, merci, j'étais là ! »

-« Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que je ne connais pas son numéro, Jackson ne me l'a jamais donné. » dit l'adolescent, dévisageant l'autre, il arborait un visage fendu d'un sourire carnassier.

* * *

voila un nouveau chapitre qui s'achever, j'espère qui vous avais aimée , je sous dit a bientôt je sais pas quand mais j'essayerait de poster samedi , d'ici la je vous fait de gros bisous.^^


	28. Chapter 28

bonjours je sais que je me suis fait attendre mais bon ^^ donc voila un nouveau chapitre

j'ai mis les commentaire du chapitre 27, pour vous répondre j'espère que ca ne vous pose pas de problème, mais a chaque foi que j'ai des message j'ai trop envie de vous répondre donc voila.

Drayy : Stiles à de nouvelles capacités?  
Super chapitre :)  
À plus

Hairo : oui son pouvoirs de prophète augmente il a était capable de deviner le numéro du joueur de lacrosse. Merci encore de me suivre et de me poster des message depuis les debout de cette fic ^^

Isa : La relecture de la saison 1 me plaît toujours autant...Peter est aussi creepy...mais Stiles et Derek sous les gradins au bal c'était mignon  
Hâte de lire la suite

Hairo : merci pour ton commentaire^^ oui je trouve que la scène sous les gradin et trop chou, je me compliment moi-même il faut vraiment que j'arrête sinon je vais fini par ne plus pouvoir marcher ^^

Aoibheal Fae :De l'amour et du suspens tout ce que j'aime dans une fic, Stiles et Derek sont trop mignons. J'adore Peter XDXDXD

PS: Tes futurs projets ont l'air bien, j'ai hâte de les lires.

Hairo : je tien sincèrement a te remercie cas tu faire partit des personne qui me poste régulièrement des commentaire et ca me fait chaud au cœur ^^

Ps : merci pour mes projet je tourne a plein régime ^^.

bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 28

Stiles était dans sa jeep, et ça n'allait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, pour résumer la situation il se trouvait dans sa voiture à côté d'un tueur psychopathe loup-garou Alpha, et accessoirement l'oncle de son compagnon qui a perdu la mémoire, et rajeunit d'au mois 5 ans, tandis que son meilleur ami se faisait poursuivre par une bande de mexicains chasseurs de loups-garous, et que sa meilleure amie était entre la vie et la mort.

-« Super soirée de merde. » laissa échapper l'ado.

-« Fais pas cette tête, si elle survie elle deviendra un loup-garou, et elle sera extrêmement puissante. »

-« Oui, et une fois par moi je devrais me planquer pour qu'elle ne s'acharne pas sur moi. »

-« A vrai dire deux fois par mois, c'est une femme. » sourit le loup.

Stiles imaginait ce que ça pourrait donner, et sa tête se décomposa, en pensant se retrouver entouré de 3 loups-garous.

000

Pendants ce temps, Jackson arriva à l'hôpital avec sa copine couverte de sang dans les bras, les médecins la prirent en charge immédiatement. Il la regarda s'éloigner de lui, si elle mourrait maintenant il s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir eut le courage d'aller lui parler.

000

Scott courait, il se planqua dans la clinique avant de sentir l'odeur de Derek et de le suivre. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait que le meilleur moyen pour échapper aux chasseurs était de se défendre, et de les emmener sur leur propre territoire, ils partirent donc en direction de la propriété des Hale.

000

-« Bonne chance pour obtenir un signal. » dit Stiles quand il gara sa voiture prêt de celle de Peter dans un parking souterrain.

-« Oh, un routeur sans fils et un ordi portable ! Tous les Alpha sont accros à la nouvelle technologie ou vous être le seul ? » continua l'ado quand le loup sortit de son coffre les objets en question.

-« Dépêches-toi de te connecter ! » le ton était impatient et menaçant.

-« Avec un attirail pareil, vous êtes sûr de démystifier les loups-garous. » Stiles essayait de gagner du temps, pourquoi il ne savait pas, mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire sans broncher.

-« Je ne peux pas, il me faut l'identifiant de Scott et son mot de passe. »

L'Alpha, à bout de patience, prit la tête du plus jeune pour la plaquer contre le coffre de sa voiture dans un bruit sourd.

-« Je peux me montrer très persuasif, ne m'obliges pas à te le montrer. » siffla t'il entre ses dents si proche de la gorge de Stiles qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur son cou.

000

Le shérif arriva à l'hôpital, la jeune Lydia était gravement blessée, il connaissait le coupable. Il se dirigea droit vers Jackson pour plus de précisions.

-« Que c'est-il passé ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. » dit le capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse la voix troublée et tremblante.

Il ne savait pas que le shérif était au courant pour les loups-garous.

-« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? C'est ta copine et tu ne sais pas ! Tu l'as emmené au bal et tu n'es pas resté avec elle ! » il savait que le jeune devant lui mentait, et ça l'énervait.

Ses collègues à côté de lui essayait de le calmer, ils pouvaient le comprendre, l'attaque avait eut lieux près du lycée et son fils aurait pu être blessé.

-« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait emmené. » dit Jackson la voix grave.

-« C'est qui alors ? »

-« Stiles »

On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de lâcher une bombe.

-« Stiles ? » appela t'il doucement.

-« Quelqu'un a vu mon fils ? » dit-il plus fort.

La meilleure amie de son fils était à l'hôpital, blessée, entre la vie et la mort, et ce dernier était introuvable alors qu'il était avec elle au bal.

Ses collègues le regardèrent d'un air désolé quand il partit en direction de la sortie, il fallait qu'il retrouve son fils.

000

-« Si je fait ce que vous me dites, vous me promettez de ne pas mêler Scott et Derek aux meurtres ? »

-« J'ai besoin de Derek et de Scott, et tu vas m'aider parce que tu tiens à Scott, et que tu le connais si bien que tu connais son mot de passe et son identifiant ! »

Vu la voix de Peter, Stiles savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire poireauter le loup sans que ses amis en subissent les conséquences, alors il soupira et tapa l'identifiant de Scott. Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, il aurait peut-être rigolé devant la tête que faisait l'Alpha.

-« Son identifiant c'est Allison ?! »

Stiles soupira, il tourna la tête vers le pc et tapa le mot de passe.

-« Son mot de passe c'est aussi Allison ?! » dit le garou en regardant Stiles comme si c'était une mauvaise blague.

« Alors ! Vous le voulez toujours dans votre meute ? » Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

L'ordinateur finit par indiquer la position de Derek, le manoir des Hale.

-« C'est bon, vous avez ce que vous vouliez. Alors, laissez-moi partir ! »

-« Stiles, mon petit, tu le fais exprès. J'ai besoin de toi aussi. » et il l'entraîna dans sa voiture.

-« Comment ça ce fait qu'il se trouve au manoir ?! » fit le loup concentré sur la route.

-« Je ne sais pas. » bouda Stiles.

-« Tu n'es pas content ? Tu vas pouvoir revoir ton compagnon, ça devrait te faire plaisir ?! » Peter regarda l'hyperactif et comprit.

-« Je vois, ça fait déjà un moment que les chasseurs ne le retienne plus ! Comment as-tu fais pour me mentir ? » les mains sur le volant se crispèrent, et les griffes sortirent immédiatement.

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » fit l'ado en déglutissant.

-« Ne me prends pas pour un con, Stiles ! »

-« Oui, on l'a libéré hier soir. J'ai réussi à te mentir en jouant sur les mots, car même si c'est Derek, il aaaaaaahhhh ! » le plus jeune ne put finir sa phrase, car une violente douleur à la cuisse et à l'épaule se fit sentir.

Le loup, perplexe, regarda l'ado penché en avant.

-« Que ce passe t'il encore ? » grogna t'il.

-« Derek ! » Stiles retenait ses larmes.

-« Peter, je te hais, mais vraiment, et je n'avais pas envie que tu trouves Derek, mais si tu n'accélères pas, crois-moi que tu vas le regretter ! » gronda t'il en lançant un regard de tueur, toujours penché sur sa cuisse.

L'Alpha, devant le regard surnaturel du jeune Stillinski accéléra.

000

Les deux loups étaient devant le manoir, ils allaient entrer. Derek eut un pincement au cœur devant sa maison, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la douleur dans sa jambe. Un balle venait de se planter dans sa cuisse, il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il ce passait, quand une autre se dirigea droit vers son cœur, il pu esquivé à temps, mais elle atterrit dans son épaule. Il tomba à la renverse, heureusement pour lui ce n'était que des balles en argent, ça faisait un mal de chien mais ça ne le tuerait pas.

Deux chasseurs sortirent de derrière les bois, et ils connaissaient parfaitement la première.

-« Kate, baisses ton arme et demande à ton ami d'en faire de même ! » tonna une voix.

-« Chris, ça faisait longtemps. » elle sourit, se tournant face à son frère, les mains derrière la tête.

-« Oh ! Allison, tu as grandi ! »

Les deux nouveaux arrivant tenaient dans leur ligne de mire le chasseur mexicain et l'ancien membre de leur famille. Derek se releva, ses blessures étaient superficielles mais douloureuses. Il planta ses griffes dans son épaule pour en extraire la balle, et il fit de même avec celle de sa cuisse, la guérison serait plus longue à cause du métal argenté qui avait percé sa peau.

-« Kate, mais pourquoi tu fais ça, je croyais qu'on était ami ? » fit l'amnésique.

-« Oh pitié, Derek ! » fit la blonde en riant.

Derek ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, la rage montait en lui, au même moment la voiture de Peter se gara près du manoir.

-« Je vois qu'on m'a attendu pour la fête ! » dit t'il en sortant du véhicule, tenant fermement le poignet de Stiles qui tentait de se défaire de sa prise.

Instinctivement Derek voulut courir vers son compagnon mais Scott à côté de lui l'arrêta, il regarda l'homme que semblait fixer l'autre loup.

-« Peter ? » Derek regardait son oncle, il l'avait reconnu à l'odeur et aussi par certains traits de son visage.

-« Oh je vois, brillante idée Kate ! » fit l'oncle quand il vit son neveu.

-« Comment ça brillante idée ? » gémit Stiles.

-« Stop ! Je ne comprends plus rien. Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi vieux ? » dit le jeune loup en regardant son oncle.

-« Et pourquoi tu fais ça Kate ? »

-« Bien, je vois qu'elle a aussi prit soins d'effacer ta mémoire. » Peter regardait toujours Derek.

-« Alors, laisses-moi te la rafraîchir »

-« Non ! Fais pas ça ! » cria Stiles.

-« Ne le fais pas souffrir. » pleura l'hyperactif en s'effondrant au sol.

Derek voulut courir vers son compagnon, mais Scott l'en empêcha une seconde fois, ce qui l'énerva d'avantage.

-«Après tout, tu es en parti responsable mon cher neveu. » le jeune Hale se figea et regarda son oncle attentivement.

-« Ta mère, ton père, tes sœurs, tous les gens auxquels tu tenais sont morts dans cet incendie. » le Bêta regarda la maison, puis les gens autour de lui, attendant que quelqu'un le contredise.

-« Et le pire, c'est que c'est de ta faute ! » cracha l'Alpha.

-« Non ! » fit Stiles « Il n'y est pour rien ! »

-« c'est Kate qui a mis le feu ! » cria Stiles, en pointant la blonde du doigt.

Le silence ce fit, le jeune Stillinski, avec son esprit de déduction, avait compris qui était l'incendiaire.

-« Oui, c'est elle. » fit l'aîné des Hale, en dévisageant la chasseuse.

-« Mais tu crois que c'est facile de tuer toute une famille de loups-garous sans rien connaître de leurs habitudes, de leur maison, de leurs comportements. »

Stiles regardait l'Alpha, il avait raison, même si Kate était une tueuse redoutable, les Hale n'en restaient pas moins une famille de loups-garous.

-« Tu t'es servit de moi. » grogna Derek en se tournant vers Kate.

-« Tu m'as séduit dans le but de tuer ma famille ! » malgré la colère dans sa voix, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-« Je pensais que ta curiosité venait du faite que tu m'aimais, quand tu m'as dit que tu étais une chasseuse, et que tu n'aimais pas ça, que tu préférais être avec moi. C'était des mensonges ! C'était seulement pour ça !» la voix du jeune loup se brisa en montrant sa maison brûlée, vide de tout vie.

-« La trahison revient pour semer le même vent de mort, sur celui qui par le passé avait été touché » chuchota Stiles, il comprit la prophétie qu'il avait faite au Mexique. Elle parlait de Kate et de Derek.

* * *

voila a la prochaine j'espère que ça vous a plus


	29. Chapter 29

bonjour a tous désoler le retard, j'espère que vous aller me pardonner ^^

donc voila un nouveau chapitre, merci de me suivre et de me soutenir par vos commentaire qui me vont droit au cœur.

et je remercie ma beta qui même malade fait toujours un super travail.

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 29

La nuit était témoin d'une révélation, Stiles essayait de se débattre pour serré son compagnon dans ses bras, il sentait qu'il en avait besoin, c'était sa raison d'être.

-« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé en vie ? » demanda Derek.

Le rire de la bonde brisa le loup.

-« Tu crois que j'ai voulu te laisser en vie ?! Ta sœur, Laura, avait fait le mur pour aller à une stupide soirée, tu as voulu aller la chercher car tu avais peur pour elle ! » elle le regardait avec une moue boudeuse.

-« Vous auriez du brûler, ta sœur et toi, avec toute votre famille de monstres ! »

-« La ferme ! Les seuls monstres qu'il y a ici, c'est toi et le psychopathe à côté de moi ! » dit Stiles énervé, fusillant la blonde du regard.

La blonde arqua un sourcil.

-« Quand j'ai su que tu étais en vie j'ai fait croire à ma mort, car si mon frère avait su que c'était moi la responsable il aurait appliqué son stupide code d'honneur. Et je suis allée dans cette charmante famille mexicaine. » dit t'elle en regardant le mexicain qui était complètement paumé.

-« Mais un événement a changé la donne. » fit-elle en continuant ses explications, posant les yeux sur Peter.

-« Quand j'ai su qu'un Alpha était à Beacon Hills, ça m'a intrigué et j'ai vu que les victimes avaient toutes un rapport avec l'incendie. Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était Laura, quand j'ai appris qu'elle était morte, j'ai compris que c'était toi Peter ! » son sourire s'élargit.

-« Et quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ai vu que Derek était de nouveau humain. Il fallait que je me serve de lui, alors je l'ai ramené au moment où il me faisait le plus confiance, pour me protéger de toi, je pensais qu'il allait garder sa forme adulte, dommage. »

-« Laura est morte, je croyais qu'elle… » Derek était sous le choc.

-« Contrairement à toi, mon idée est plus simple ! » dit-il sans prêter attention à son neveu.

Le jeune Hale, plus qu'énervé par tous ces gens qui lui mentaient, sa famille morte, commençait à entamer sa transformation. Il perdait le contrôle de son loup comme par le passé.

-« Du calme Derek ! » fit Scott à côté de lui.

-« Ah, et je serais bien curieuse de savoir comment tu vas gérer un loup-garou aveuglé par la rage ? » rit-elle à l'intention de l'Alpha.

Peter se tourna alors vers l'hyperactif.

-« Tu te trompes, à part le fait que je sais chanter et que je peux faire que des prophéties... » le jeune homme se figea, sur le visage du loup qui lui souriait.

-« Et bien, chantes alors ! » dit le loup le menaçant.

Derek, qui n'était plus qu'un loup-garou plein de rage, attaqua la première personne qui se présentait à lui. Et bien évidemment c'était Scott, lui aussi perdait le contrôle, comme en écho avec le loup du jeune Hale. Ils étaient complètement enragés, se griffaient, se mordaient sans retenue.

-« Tu veux sauver ton meilleur ami et ton compagnon, alors chantes ! » grogna le loup.

Stiles hocha la tête, il savait qu'il devait le faire. Il inspira à fond, ferma ses yeux humides de larmes, et se laissa submerger par les voix divine.

-« Tu crois qu'une berceuse va calmé des loups enragés. » rit la blonde.

-«C'est là que tu te trompes sale blonde. » fit le plus âgé des Hale.

-« Non seulement, Stiles est le compagnon de Derek, mais c'est un Alkonost. Et oui, je suis au courant. » dit-il devant les yeux dorés qui c'étaient ouverts sur lui.

-« Je n'ai vu qu'une seule de ces créature adulte à l'œuvre, et crois-moi tu n'as pas idée de ta puissance ! »

Stiles comprit que le loup parlait de sa mère, il voulait lui poser des questions mais les bruit de lutte parvinrent à lui. Il soupira car ça n'était pas le moment, il reporta son attention sur Scott et Derek.

Tout le monde se sentit bizarrement plus détendu quand l'ado se mit à fredonner, et quand la somptueuse voix de Stiles se fit entendre, les deux loups encore transformés s'arrêterent, marchant doucement vers lui. Ils étaient guidés par ce magnifique chant qui paressait adoucir leur cœur, Stiles s'accroupit en ouvrant les bras, les loups se blottirent contre lui, se couchant sagement sur ses genoux.

Chris et Allison relâchai leur attention sur le chasseur mexicain et Kate qui était bouche bée face à Stiles, la blonde luttait contre l'envie de réponde à l'appel de l'adolescent. Le chant divin de l'Alkonost s'arrêta, et tout le monde se reprit. Le père et la fille, armes braquées sur les deux autres chasseurs, et Scott se relevait, un peu perdu, mais humain.

 _\- '' Stiles '' -_ pensa Derek

 _-'' Oui, mon beau loup noir ''_ \- en caressant les cheveux de l'homme perdu dans son cou.

Derek se releva, plongeant son regard triste dans celui de son compagnon.

-« je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit que tu n'avais plus de famille. » soupira l'hyperactif.

-« tu ne m'as pas mentit Stiles, tu m'as dit que si je voulais retrouver ma famille il fallait que je retrouve la mémoire, et maintenant que je me souviens. Je l'ai effectivement retrouvée, c'est toi ma famille, ma meute Stiles ! »

Il était de nouveau là, sa barbe, ses yeux bleu, sa carrure, ses bras imposant et protecteurs autour de lui. Stiles touchait le visage du loup comme s'il le redécouvrait pour la première fois, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et le garou n'hésita pas à aller les caresser avec les siennes.

-« Comment c'est possible ?!» cria Kate.

-« La puissance des Alkonost ma chère, et il est en ma possession ! » il tira le plus jeune contre lui, rompant le baiser des compagnons.

-« Tout doux ou je l'égorge vif ! » dit-il à l'intention de son neveu qui avait voulut intervenir.

Derek était accroupit, il grogna en fixant les griffes sous la gorge de son âme-sœur.

-« Oh, tu n'as vraiment pas idée de ta puissance. Talia tenait en haute estime ta mère Stiles ! » siffla t'il entre ses dents contre l'oreille de l'ado bavard.

-« Ma sœur, qui était l'un des plus puissants Alpha dans ce foutu pays, avait peur de la colère de ta mère. » resserrant la prise sur la gore de l'hyperactif.

-« J'ai ri au nez de ma sœur quand j'ai sur ça, je ne voulais pas en croire mes oreilles. » dit t'il avec un rire jaune.

-« Jusqu'à ce jour. » son regard s'assombrit.

-« Que c'est-il passé ? » fit Stiles, poussé par la curiosité, et Peter lui sourit.

-« Non seulement, tu ne peux volontairement blesser une Alkonost, mais elle possède un pouvoir de persuasion absolument incroyable. » son sourire se fana aussi vite qu'il était apparut et un faciès consciencieux apparu à la place.

-« Une guerre avait éclaté entre notre meute et une autre, la bataille faisait rage. J'étais encore jeune à cette époque, mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, l'odeur du sang, de la colère et de la rage se mélangeait, c'était une véritable boucherie ! »

Stiles dégluti, car si ce psychopathe utilisait le mot boucherie après les carnages qu'il avait perpétré, cette bataille devait être horrible.

-« Pourtant, elle c'est avancée dans la bataille en marchant, son aura déployée. Elle a empoigné les deux Alphas, dont Talia, et les a engueulé comme deux gosse qui avaient fait une bêtise. »

Stiles pouvait parfaitement imaginer ça, sa mère se jeter dans une bagarre de loup-garou pour les réprimander, cela le fit sourire.

-« Elle est restée là, à les surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils conviennent d'un pacte, et de signer un traité de paix. » grogna Peter dégoûté.

-« Mais maintenant que je t'es sous la main, je serais le plus puissant des Alphas. » le sourire qu'abordait l'aîné des Hale se fana face à celui de Stiles.

-« Pourquoi souris-tu ? »

-« Je ris de ta stupidité » fit l'hyperactif en se tournant face au loup.

La rage dans les veines, Peter leva sa main, toutes griffes dehors, pour l'abattre sur celui qui venait de se moquer de lui. Derek, qui était jusqu'à lors silencieux, poussa un cri déchirant.

-« Qu'est-ce que ? »dit Peter, voyant que sa main était bloquée par une force invisible.

-« C'est pour cela que j'ai dit que tu étais stupide ! Tu l'as dit, il y a quelques instants, tu ne peux volontairement blesser une Alkonost ! » fit Stiles en le regardant sans aucune peur, son aura déployée, les griffes a quelques centimètres de son visage.

-« Tu ne peux rien me faire ! Tu n'as aucune emprise sur moi ! »

L'alpha grogna, l'hyperactif avait raison, il ne pouvait rien contre lui tant qu'il avait son aura autour de lui, mais il parviendrait à ses fins par tout les moyens.

-« Tu as raison, je n'ai plus d'emprise sur toi depuis que tu as compris comment fonctionnait ton aura, mais j'ai encore de l'emprise sur lui ! » un sourire carnassier fendait ses lèvres en désignant Scott.

La peur monta au ventre des personnes de l'assistance, quand l'Alpha se transforma complètement, ne laissant plus de trace de l'humain qu'il était il y a quelques minutes. Il poussa un hurlement à en faire trembler les murs du manoir.

Scott s'enfonçait les ongles dans sa propre chair, il avait l'impression de revivre le cauchemar de la soirée au lycée. Sa transformation forcée le faisait atrocement souffrir, sans compter l'ordre de l'Alpha contre lequel il devait lutter.

Stiles voyait bien que quelque chose clochait chez son ami, il voulait se précipiter pour l'aider mais une main l'en empêcha.

Allison était concentrée sur le chasseur qu'elle tenait en joug, même si les muscles de ses bras commençaient à trembler, elle restait là. Elle devait le faire pour ses amis, pour son père, montrer qu'elle était forte, mais quand Peter se transforma, et força son petit ami à faire de même, elle eut un moment d'inattention. Elle sentit un poids supplémentaire sur son arme, à peine eut elle le temps de comprendre, que son arme lui fut enlevée des mains, et un violent coup sur son visage la fis tomber.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle comprit que Kate avait profité de son inattention pour la désarmer. Des coups de feu résonnaient, une bataille entre son père et sa tante se déroulait devant ses yeux. Elle ne perdit pas de temps, quand le mexicain allait pour répliquer, elle empoigna son arc et décocha deux flèches. La première dans la cuisse et l'autre dans la main droite, il lâcha son arme. Elle fonça sur lui, le planquant au sol, lui mis une droite magistrale, l'assommant sur le coup, et elle se précipita pour rejoindre son petit ami, qui avait besoin d'elle.

Derek ne pouvait détacher son regard de son compagnon menacé par son oncle, même quand il força Scott à se transformer, il ne lâcha pas l'essentiel des yeux. Quand Stiles fit une tentative pour rejoindre le joueur de Lacrosse, Peter l'en empêcha en le rattrapant par le poignet, malheureusement pour lui. Mais heureusement pour Derek, car celui-ci baissa sa garde, et le jeune Hale se jeta sur son oncle, utilisant toutes ses forces pour que celui-ci lâche son amant.

Stiles se redressa et regarda autour de lui, à sa droite Chris et Kate, deux membres de la même famille, frère et sœur, engagés dans une lutte acharnée. Et à sa gauche, l'amour de sa vie luttait contre le dernier membre de sa famille, puis il regarda Allison. Elle était près de son meilleur ami qui luttait contre son propre loup. Est-ce que sa vie aller devenir comme ça ? Regarder les personnes auxquelles il tenait se battre, mettre en danger leurs vies. Il imagina quelques instants sa vie sans une de ces personnes, ça le fit trop souffrir, non décidément il ne pouvait pas. Il ferma les yeux, priant de toutes ses forces, que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, qu'il allait se réveiller, que tout ne serait qu'un rêve, qu'elle idée stupide il avait eut. Les bruits de combat c'étaient tut, alors il ouvrit les yeux et une lumière l'éblouit.

-« Stiles, eh oh, Stiles, tu m'écoutes ?! » fit une voix qu'il reconnaissait comme celle de son ami.

-« Scott ? » dit-il perturbé.

Il était devant le lycée, en plein jour, les étudiants tout autour de lui marchaient presque tous dans la même direction.

-« Oui, c'est mon nom, et toi tu t'appelle Stiles ! » le joueur de Lacrosse avait dit ça comme s'il l'expliquait à un gamin, en décomposant chaque mot.

L'hyperactif resta quelques minutes figé, avant que son meilleur ami reprenne plus sérieusement.

-« Ça va Stiles ? T'es tout pâle ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? » il détailla tout ce qui était autour de lui, pas de traces de loup-garou, de psychopathe, ou de chasseur pyromane, juste des rire et des voix de lycéens normaux qui vont au lycée.

-« Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée ! » dit Scott avec un air amusé, devant la tête de six pied de long de son meilleur ami.

* * *

^^j'espère que sa vous a plus j'en vois qui ce tire déjà les cheveux, je sens que je vais me faire tué cette nuit.

a la prochaine.


	30. Chapter 30

salut voila le chapitre 30, merci pour vos commentait bien sur je ne répondrai pas sinon c'est pas drôle.

yaone-kami :

Euh, t'es sérieuse là ?  
T'as pas honte de finir un chapitre comme cela ?  
Tss, j'espère que la suite arrivera vite !  
lol  
A plus et bonne continuation !  
Vivement le prochain chapitre

Drayy :

Très hâte de lire la suite :)

cassiewright :

Un rêve? tout ça c'est un rêve? Ou son pouvoir l'a poussé à ça? Ou c'est la rentrée le rêve?

Aoibheal Fae :

C'est quoi cette fin?  
Je veux la suite! J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu nous réserves

merci encore et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 30

Stiles suivait le mouvement et allait en classe, il ne disait rien, mais son esprit tournait à plein régime. Que c'était-il passé ? Il ne suivait même pas le cours du prof, qui l'avait déjà reprit deux fois en à peine 20 minutes. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami pour lui demander plus d'explication, mais celui-ci le devança.

-« T'as mangé ce matin mec, parce que j'ai l'impression que t'es en phase terminale ? »

Il ne répondit pas, manger ce matin, le matin de la rentrée, ou ce matin, quand ils ont ramené Derek au vétérinaire pour cause de rajeunissement inexpliqué.

-« Stiles, t'es avec nous ? Je te demande si tu as mangé ce matin. »

-« Je…je sais pas. » sa voix était bizarre.

-« Tu m'inquiètes, surtout qu'hier tu t'es cogné la tête ! »

-«Comment ça je me suis cogné ?» demanda Stiles, sortant de sa semi léthargie et regardant son ami intensément.

-« Tu ne te souviens pas non plus ? » le brun fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

-« Tu as escaladé mon toit hier soir, mais t'as glissé et tu es tombé. Tu t'es cogné la tête sur le sol mais tu n'as pas perdu connaissance. Je t'es emmené à l'hôpital, ils ont dit que tout allait bien, alors on est rentrés. Et nous voilà, jusqu'à ce que tu t'arrêtes brusquement, et que tu me demandes ce qu'on faisait au lycée. »

-« Hier, on est pas allé dans les bois chercher le cadavre ? »

-« Non, quand je t'es ramené tu m'as dit que de toute façon c'était une mauvaise idée. Ce que j'approuve parfaitement, non parce que excuse-moi de te le dire, mais des fois, enfin très souvent, tes idées sont nulles à chier ! »

-« Attends, on y est pas allé, donc tu ne t'es pas fait griffer par l'Alpha ?! »

-« Par quoi ? » il avait vraiment l'impression que son ami lui parlait en chinois.

-« Donc, tu n'as pas perdu ton inhalateur ?! »

-« Bien sûr que non, il est dans ma poche. Stiles tu me fais vraiment peur ! »

-«Derek ! » fit Stiles

-« Quoi ? » décidément Scott ne suivait plus du tout l'hyperactif, qui était ce Derek ?

-« Monsieur MacCall et monsieur Stilinski, auriez vous l'obligeance de vous la fermer pendant mon cours, ou ça ne sera pas deux heures de retenues que vous aurez ce soir, mais quatre ! » la voix de leur prof de chimie avait annoncé la sentence, et les deux condamnés se turent jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Stiles sortit de la salle dans un silence religieux. Pourquoi était-il là ? Ça devait être un rêve, peut-être que dans le feu de l'action il avait prit un coup, il était tombé dans les pomme et il rêvait.

-« C'est ça, un rêve ! C'est un rêve, je suis en train de rêver ! » cria t'il presque.

Des têtes se tournèrent vers lui, mais qu'ils aillent au diable, de toute façon ça n'était pas réel.

-« Euh... Tu vas bien, mec ? Tu me fais flipper. »

Il se tourna vers le joueur de Lacrosse, et lui adressa un magnifique sourire en échange de sa mine inquiète.

-« Super ! J'ai juste à attendre que je me réveille ! »

Scott roula des yeux, décidément son seul ami était vraiment étrange des fois.

-« Si tu veux la belle au bois dormant, mais là tu vois, on a un cours je te signale ! » il préféra laisser son meilleur ami dans son délire.

Aujourd'hui était une nouvelle année, et il voulait donner le meilleur de lui-même. Et comme pour l'encourager, une nouvelle fit son apparition. Il la trouvait tellement mignonne avec son petit nez en trompette, ses cheveux bruns bouclés. Oui, ça serait une bonne année pour lui.

Stiles avait déjà vécut ça, ça le faisait rire maintenant qu'il comprenait que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer, et il en profita après tout, c'était son rêve. Alors, il fit comme dans le film un jour sans fin, anticipant tout, quand la fille était tombée, il la rattrapa et devint, pendant un instant, un héro.

Et ce qu'il avait apprécié, c'était l'entraînement de Lacrosse, non qu'il aime ça mais il n'avait pas pu y assister, puisque normalement, il devait courir pour sauver sa vie du puma. Il profita de voir Scott se faire malmener dans les filets de but. Bon par contre, les deux heures de colle, il s'en serait bien passé, mais il décida de quand même y aller.

-« Bon, comme j'ai deux ou trois trucs dont j'ai la charge, car je n'ai pas que ça à faire de surveiller une bande de macaques prépubère, vous allez m'aider à classer ces livres à la bibliothèque ! » la voix du professeur de chimie était aussi enthousiaste qu'un mec sur le point de se pendre.

Ils emboîtèrent le pas au suicidaire, d'après l'hyperactif, jusqu'au lieu dit. Stiles rangeait les livres qui lui étaient attribués sur l'étagère, soupirant de temps en temps, toussant même quand certains bouquins n'avaient pas bougé depuis longtemps.

-« Bon, je reviens tout de suite, j'ai besoin d'un café, rien que de vous surveiller ça m'épuise ! » Sans plus de cérémonie le chimiste se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque.

-« Il est vraiment déprimant ce prof. »

-« A qui le dis-tu ? Si je dois me retaper cette journée autant faire des choses plus intéressantes ! »

-« Comme embrasser Lydia martin, quitte à se prendre un râteau » dit le jeune McCall en se moquant du délire dans lequel semblait se complaire son meilleur ami.

Stiles grimaça, Lydia était sa meilleure amie, leur relation avait évolué. En revanche, penser à ravager de baisers le corps de son beau loup noir, ça il ne disait pas non. Stiles se mordait la lèvre inférieure, il fallait qu'il arrête de s'exciter tout seul.

-« Dis-moi Stiles, je sais bien qu'aujourd'hui tu n'es pas motivé, au point de te croire dans un rêve, mais ça devient lassant, tu peux m'expliquer ton délire ?! »

L'interpellé leva le regard pour le planter dans celui de son interlocuteur.

-« Scotty, tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, tout ça, c'est dans ma tête ! » sourit-il.

-« Stiles, tu veux dire que t'es vraiment sérieux quand tu penses que tu es dans un rêve ? »

Scott commençait à paniquer, son ami était étrange certes, mais il savait qu'il avait des limites.

-« Bien sûr Scotty ! Pourquoi je te mentirais, dans la réalité on est allé dans les bois, t'es même devenu un loup-garou. J'ai rencontré Derek, qui lui aussi en est un, et tu sors avec Allison, qui est une gentille chasseuse de loups-garous. »

-« Des loups-garous, sérieusement ? Stiles arrête s'il te plaît ! C'est pas drôle du tout, j'ai rien dit parce que je pensais que tu t'amusais, mais je vois que tu te crois réellement dans un rêve, et ça me fait vraiment flipper, mec. »

-« Mais nous sommes dans un rêve, enfin, tu es dans mon rêve, CQFD t'es pas vraiment là ! » dit-il décomposant chaque syllabe.

Le joueur de Lacrosse empoigna son meilleur ami violemment par les épaules, le visage sérieux, le secouant à moitié.

-« Putain Stiles ! Arrêtes, tu ne rêves pas ! »

-« Bien sûr que si ! Vas-y, frappes-moi ! »

-« Quoi ?! »

-« Frappes-moi ! »

-« Non, je vais pas te frapper ! »

Stiles soupira et se pinça le bras, énervé. Il voulait clouer le bec de son ami, en lui démontrant qu'il avait raison, ce qui est stupide parce que s'il se réveillait, Scott disparaîtrait. Mais il avait beau se pincer, il était toujours là, face au jeune à la mâchoire de travers, qui le regardait, la mine grave.

-« Je sais, dans un rêve on ne peut pas compter ses doigts ! » sa voix était inquiète, mais aussi enthousiaste, ce qui sonnait bizarrement.

Il tendit fièrement sa main.

-« 1,2,3,4,5… Non, non ! » il se mit un peu plus à paniquer, recomptant ses doigts plusieurs fois.

-« Stiles. » l'appela doucement son ami .

-« Non, je sais ! »

Il se précipita vers les étagères, devant le regard indulgent du joueur de Lacrosse.

-« On ne peut pas lire dans un rêve, alors voyons... »

Il prit le premier livre qui lui passa sous la main, ses yeux bougeaient sur le papier, et son sourire se fana.

-« …Enfin, je me mit à réfléchir à ma situation. Je ne pouvais rester là, sinon c'était ma mort… » sa voix était faible, mais il pouvait lire parfaitement le livre.

-« Scott, frappes-moi ! » son ton était calme et ses yeux perdus dans le vide, devant la non réaction de son ami, il l'empoigna par le col.

-« Frappes-moi, putain ! » cria t'il, possédé par la rage.

Paniqué, Scott lui mit une gifle magistrale, qu'il en tomba sur le sol.

-« Pardon Stiles, je voulais pas te faire mal, je... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase devant les larmes silencieuses de Stiles. Il toucha aussi délicatement que possible sa joue sensible, puis il regarda sa main qui ne recouvrait pas le liquide qui s'échappait de ses yeux, couleur miel comme disait Derek.

-« C'est réel, tout ça est vrai alors ? Je devrais être dans les bois avec Derek, c'est là que je l'ai rencontré, non ? Le meurtre de sa sœur a bien été commis, donc il existe vraiment. »

Il se tût, toutes les images de son compagnon revenaient à lui.

-« Non, je m'en fou ce n'est pas vrai ! Il existe, je le sais, c'est mon compagnon, il existe ! »

-« Non Stiles, il n'existe pas. Tu as rêvé, arrêtes maintenant. » supplia Scott, qui c'était approché de lui pour le réconforter.

-« Derek n'existe pas. » il se sentit tomber dans un puits sans fond de ténèbres et de désespoir.

-« Je préfère mourir alors ! » il se leva et partit, se fichant des conséquences, et du monde qui l'entourait.

Sa vie n'avait pas de sens et n'en avait apparemment jamais eut.

* * *

je sais, aller y détester moi , ^^ bon j'espère que a vous a plus je vous bien a bientôt, dormez bien hihiih


	31. information

Bonjours alors je vous rassure ma fic est finit donc elle sera poster, mais ma correctrice vous savais la fille qui a premier a montre de vous de ne pas faire un syncope en voyant mes fauter d'orthographe, et bien malheureusement son ordi et tomber en panne, donc cela va trainer.

Je tien a m'excuser, et aussi a vous dire qu'il y a 33 chapitre plus un petit bonus non en faite un gros bonus donc je ne pense pas que mes autre fic seront aussi longe verra mais merci encore pour votre soutient.

Gros bisous a toute.


	32. Chapter 32

salut je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ^^ non je rigole pour vous fournier la suite pardonner moi le retard. merci encore pour votre soutient la suite arrive très vite ne vous en fait pas c'est la dernier ligne droite.

j'espère que ça vous plaira. bonne lecture et merci a ma beta qui a eu des problème avec son ordi qui la lâcher courage.

* * *

Chapitre 31

Stiles était couché sur son lit, il observait la pièce trop blanche et impersonnelle, il détestait ce blanc, qui à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait lui rappelait qu'il était malade.

Après sa crise dans la bibliothèque, on l'avait retrouvé seulement le lendemain au beau milieu de la forêt, dans un état déplorable. Les premières observations du médecin étaient une légère déshydratation, une légère hypothermie, mais ce qui restait étrange était l'état de sa gorge, comme s'il avait crié toute la nuit. En effet Stiles avait pleuré, crié le nom de son amant à s'en faire saigner les cordes vocales.

Scott avait expliqué au médecin ce qu'il c'était passé, et il avait décidé de lui faire des examens plus approfondit, le diagnostique fut donner comme une sentence, car comme sa mère il souffrait d'une dégénérescence fronto-temporale. Pendant un long moment, il avait nié sa maladie, se persuadant que ce qu'il avait vécu était vrai, mais un jour son père l'avait mis au pied du mur, en lui démontrant avec des preuves matérielles, que tous les éléments de son "délire" qui étaient vrai dans la réalité, étaient des choses qu'il connaissait déjà. Son cerveau malade avait effacé certaine partie de sa mémoire, sans compter que ses impressions de déjà vue en était aussi le résultat.

Cela faisait 1 an qu'il vivait avec, et la moitié qu'il était hospitalisé à plein temps. Dans ses moments de crise il pouvait être violent, tout casser, insulter les gens, dans ses bons jours il était plus calme. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode et en sortit des photos, grimaçant à l'attention de ses muscles qui lui faisaient mal. Ils les rangeaient toujours dans le même ordre, et pouvait les regarder pendant des heures, en même temps il n'avait que ça à faire.

La première, représentait sa mère souriant dans les bras du shérif, on pouvait voir son ventre arrondit cachant un petit être. Il contempla longtemps le sourire qu'il aimait tant, puis passa à la seconde. Cette photo datait de deux ans, sa première année de lycée, Scott et lui posaient heureux devant la jeep de Stiles, c'était le jour où son père le lui avait offert, et l'hyperactif était aux anges.

Il s'attarda peu sur la suivante les représentant lui et son éternel complice en tenue de Lacrosse, assis sur le banc de touche que leurs fesses avaient sûrement usé. La suivante datait de quelque temps après l'annonce de sa maladie, son visage était pâle, creusé, et il avait déjà des cernes qui encadraient ses yeux, mais il arborait un joli sourire, il posait avec les deux tourtereaux qu'avaient été Scott et Allison, assis sur la pelouse du lycée, il y était allé jusqu'à ce que les médecins le lui interdisent, Allison avait déménagé quelque temps après.

Une autre le représentait à son dernier anniversaire, il était en fauteuil roulant devant un gâteau ou se trouvait 19 bougies, il se souvint que c'est à cette période qu'il faisait le plus de cauchemar, et qu'il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Il soupira et reprit le diaporama de sa vie, enfin quelle vie ? Une vie d'hospitalisation, de cachets, de trous de mémoire, tout ça pour finir par mourir, à quoi ça lui servait ?

La dernière photo, il pouvait passer des journées entières à la regarder, c'était celle de Derek. Oui, il avait demandé, supplié même, à Scott de lui en procurer une, et le jeune Mac Call, en tant que meilleur ami, c'était sentit obligé de lui accorder au moins ça Il caressa le visage de Derek de ses doigts, on le voyait debout face à l'objectif, un sourire espiègle présent sur son visage, un ballon de basket sous le bras, encore transpirant, sûrement dû à un match. Parfois Stiles se l'imaginait, comme s'il y avait assisté lui même, il devait avoir à peine 18 ans. Il avait la même apparence rajeunit que quand dans son délire, pour cause, cette photo il l'avait déjà vu inconsciemment d'après Scott, puisqu'elle se trouvait dans la vitrine du lycée où se trouvait les trophées.

-« Stiles ? »

Il se tourna vers la porte et sourit à son père, il rangea les photos dans son tiroir.

-« Regardes qui est là ! »

Le shérif se décala pour laisser la place à un brun un peu basané, l'ancien joueur de Lacrosse.

-« Hé !... Mon pote….comment tu vas ? » son souffle était saccadé.

-« Hé ! Ça va et toi ? »

Scott vint se placer sur le lit, à côté de l'hyperactif.

-« Bon, je vous laisse bavarder ! Je reviens, ne faites pas de bêtises, surtout toi ! » dit l'aîné des Stilinski en désignant son fils, et il sortit.

-« Alors l'université…. ça marche ? »

-« Ça va." il sourit puis soupira.

-« Mais c'est pas pour me demander comment vont mes cours que tu m'as demandé de venir. »

-« Non, effectivement. » et ça l'attrista quelque peu.

-« Scott, écoutes moi..… Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps…. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me mouvoir...… Je respire de plus en plus mal …..Même avec ce truc là » en désignant le tube juste entre son nez et sa bouche, qui l'aidait à respirer.

-« Je sais que quelques jours…. après que j'ai apprit pour ma maladie..… il c'est passé quelque chose ….. mon père était sur cette affaire et….. il t'as fait promettre de ne rien me dire. »

-« Oui, il m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire, il avait peur que tu fasses une crise. »

-« Je veux que tu me le dises… Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé… mais aujourd'hui…. je voudrais que tu me le dises. »

Scott semblait livré à une bataille intérieure, réfléchissant profondément.

-« Très bien. " il soupira, son ton était hésitant.

-« Un randonneur a trouvé un corps dans les bois. Après autopsie, il s'agit d'un meurtre, l'homme a été » il hésita.

-« Coupé en deux, puis le tueur a brûlé le cadavre pour effacer les preuves. La police a procédé a une identification des empreintes dentaire, et c'était Derek Hale. »

Stiles fixa le mur blanc devant lui, ses yeux étaient vides, on n'entendait que l'oxygène qui faisait respirer bruyamment le malade. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, rien n'en sortit, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de ses yeux où coulaient des larmes silencieuses. Il prit la main de son ami qui restait muet.

-« Il faut... je te demande pardon... je t'ai déjà raconté le délire que j'ai eu... avec le loup-garou et tout ça... Je voudrais te demander pardon… parce qu'à chaque fois… j'ai dit que si j'avais le choix…. je le choisirais….. même si je mets constamment… ceux que j'aime en danger….. même s'ils vivent et voient des horreurs….. car je l'avais lui.… Je suis tellement égoïste. » ses phrases étaient si saccadées que Scott eut du mal à suivre.

Il prit le pichet d'eau sur la table de nuit et remplit le verre, le tendit à l'ancien hyperactif qui en bu une gorgée. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se toiser du regard, et Stiles reprit.

-« Je le sens Scott. Je sais que je vais mourir….. alors je voulais te remercier..… d'avoir été là pour moi... de m'avoir soutenu pendant tout ce temps...… même quand je partais dans me crises de démences. » il reprit son souffle.

-« Stiles ! »

-« Non Scott….. laisses moi finir..… ça a été un honneur d'être ton ami...… T'es un mec génial. » son souffle se faisait court, il reprit son verre de sa main tremblante et le bu d'une traite.

-« Tu diras à mon père que..… je l'aime….. que je suis désolé... Pour la souffrance que je vais lui causer...… quand je partirais. » Scott regardait impuissant son meilleur ami vider son sac.

-« C'est égoïste de ma part..… de vous laisser. »

Scott ne disait rien et se contentait de le serrer dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, puis le le shérif arriva, l'atmosphère changea et devint plus joyeuse. Scott racontait qu'il avait rencontré une fille qui s'appelait Kira, ainsi toutes les bourdes ou les ennuis qu'il pouvait s'attiré à l'université, mais l'heure des visites fut vite finit.

Stiles se retrouvant seul, ressortit ses photos, et les regarda presque une heure chacune pour essayer de se souvenir d'un maximum de détails, et quand il ne se souvenait pas, il les inventaient. Quand il arriva à la dernière il ne savait pas quoi penser, il ressentait de l'amour pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, pourquoi ? Il se mit à s'énerver.

-« Derek, pourquoi tu n'existe pas, hein ? Tu as promis que tu serais toujours avec moi..… tu m'as mentis ! »

Un vertige le prit à cause du manque d'air. Oui Derek existait, mais celui dont il était tombé amoureux n'existait que dans sa tête.

-« Pardon. » souffla t'il, manquant de plus en plus d'air.

Il n'aurait pas du se mettre en colère, il le regrettait maintenant qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa respiration. Stiles se tortillait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, il tendit son bras douloureusement vers l'appareil qui lui permettait d'appeler les infirmières, mais s'arrêta dans son geste. Il prit la photo de Derek qu'il avait lâché, la serrant dans sa main. Il était temps pour lui que la torture s'arrête, il ne voulait plus continuer, plus souffrir d'avantage. Il n'avait plus la force de vivre, de lutter, quitte a blessé son entourage.

Il aurait pu continué à endurer ça si Derek était là, mais son Derek, son loup n'avait été qu'un rêve. L'ado ferma les yeux dans l'espoir que ce même rêve l'emporte, mais il ne voyait rien, alors il regarda la photo, même s'il ne la distinguait plus très bien à cause du manque d'oxygène. Il pria tout les dieux, que même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, il voulait revoir une dernières fois l'objet de ses désirs.

Des tâches noires se formèrent, il sentait comme s'il s'éloignait, mais son corps le faisait tellement souffrir. Tout disparaissait autour de lui, d'abord les odeurs, puis la vue, ses paupière étaient trop lourdes, puis son corps, et puis juste avant de perdre l'ouïe, il entendit le son désagréable de sa mort approchant, dans un long et strident bruit de machine indiquant que son organe vital, avait cessé de fonctionner.

* * *

fin

NON JE RIGOLE NE ME TUER PAS, je vous rassure il y aura encore deux chapitre et un bonus alors ne m'assassiner pas avant.

je n'excuse aussi si les symptôme de Stiles ne colle pas vraiment avec ca maladie mais malheureusement pour mes parents j'ai pas fait médecine.

j'espère que ca vous a plus, en tout cas moi j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant, peut être les hormone je sais pas ^^


	33. Chapter 33

salut les loulous voila l'avendrenierv chapitre sens conter le bonus mersi pour vos message ^^ et votre soutient.

reviews :

Aoibheal Fae:

C'est trop triste, je suis en pleure au moment où j'écris cette review :'( :'( .

Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, hein? Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Stiles, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça!

Même si il reste deux chapitres et un bonus , est-ce que je peux espérer que tout ça soit faux et avoir un happy end?

Moi: N'empêche, ce chapitre est magnifiquement bien écrit, tu as bien décris l'évolution de la maladie et l'état émotionnel de Stiles.

Continue comme ça. J'ai hâte d'être à la suite

Moi:merci beaucoups pour ton message, et je pense que ce chapitre rependra a te question ^^ en parti seulement.

Taibaka:

Pauvre Stiles mais peut être que l'objet de ces désir va venir le voir qui sait.

Bref je suis triste que la fin arrive mais bon fallait bien que ça se finisse un jour Nan ?

J'attends la suite avec deux fois plus d'impatience

Moi:oui tout histoire doit avoirs un fin, pour qu'un autre commence ^^

RedCattleya:

Alors là...j'ai envie de te t'attacher et de te forcer à dire et à changer ce chapitre mdrl ool nan sérieux :'( c'est horrible, pauvre Derek pauvre Stiles naaaan :'( c'est trop méchant srx :( .

Moi: oui je suis méchante mais tout a un raison d'être ^^

voila bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 32

Stiles grogna, encore du blanc, cette couleur lui sortait par les yeux, pendant un instant il pensait qu'il était de retour dans sa chambre, mais il était debout sans aucune trace de la maladie qui l'avait rongé.

-« Stiles. » dit une voix douce et chaleureuse.

Il la reconnaissait même s'il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis des années.

-« Alors je suis enfin mort ! Ou c'est encore une de mes crises de démence ? » sa voix était cru et dure.

Il finit par regarder la magnifique femme qui lui souriait, sa mère était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs.

-« Ni l'un, ni l'autre mon fils. » dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il répondit avec ferveur à l'étreinte, puis regarda sa mère qui était presque aussi grande que lui.

-« comment ça ni l'un, ni l'autre ? »

-« Je suis désolée mon fils de t'avoir fait subir ça, mais il fallait que je te le montre ! »

-« Me montrer quoi ? » Stiles était perdu face à tout ce qu'il venait de vivre, il doutait encore.

« Tu as souhaité que tout ce que tu avais vécu ne sois qu'un rêve ! Alors, je t'ai montré de quoi ta vie aurait était faites si tu avais été un humain, et que tu n'avais pas suivis ta ''mauvaise idée'' d'aller dans les bois cette nuit là ! »

-« Je serais mort ! » il était stupéfait.

Sa mère acquiesça.

-« Écoutes, quand j'étais enceinte de toi, je savais que tu serais humain. Ce que tu as vu était ton destin, je ne voulais pas de ça pour toi, alors les voix m'ont proposé un marché. Elles m'ont proposé de faire un échange, je devenais humaine, héritant de ta maladie, et tu hériterais de mes pouvoirs. J'ai fait le choix de te transmettre mes pouvoirs, car quand j'ai rencontré Talia j'ai su qu'un de ses enfants serait ton compagnon, je ne voulais pas vous priver de ce si beau cadeau. »

Stiles était bouche bée suite à ces révélations.

-« Mais, pourquoi dans ma vie en tant qu'humain tu n'es pas avec moi ? »

-« Les Alkonost vivent longtemps, mais elles ne peuvent pas rester sur terre, et quand elles partent toutes traces d'elles disparaissent. Puis tu es né, mon souvenir serait resté avec toi en tant qu'humain, mais comme je t'ai transmis mon pouvoir, la mémoires de ce que j'étais vraiment est restée avec toi, pour que ton père puisse t'aider ! » sourit-elle.

-« Donc, si je comprend bien, tu n'aurais pas pu rester avec nous dans les deux cas, et si j'avais été humain tu aurais emmené avec toi le souvenir du surnaturel et des compagnons ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer.

-« Attends, si jamais je meurs un jour, est-ce que Derek se souviendra de moi ?»

-« Oui, car Derek est un loup ! »

Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, s'il devait être content ou triste. Stiles sourit, sa mère était vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

-« Alors je vais retourner au moment où j'ai fermé les yeux c'est ça ?... Au moment où j'ai souhaité que tout soit un rêve ? » demanda t'il, se maudissant d'avoir eut une idée aussi idiote.

-« Les pires idées peuvent se révéler être les meilleures » sa mère continuait à sourire.

Elle embrassa son fils sur le front, lui prit les mains dans les siennes, chuchotant quelque chose à son oreille.

-« Je lui dirait ! » Stiles souriait.

Claudia lâcha les mains de son fils, et recula en le regardant.

-« Mon temps est révolu. J'ai accompli ce que je devait faire. » Stiles soupira.

-« Stiles, sais-tu ce que devient une Alkonost quand sa vie s'achève définitivement ? »

Il secoua la tête vivement, pressé, en voyant sa mère disparaître petit à petit, quand elle fut entièrement disparut, Stiles se sentit seul de nouveau.

 _\- '' Elle rejoint les voix. '' -_ fit la voix de Claudia.

Stiles se retourna mais ne vit personne, puis il réalisa que sa mère avait rejoint les voix du passé et du futur. Elle serait là, avec toutes les autres, pour le guider dans ses choix. Sa mère sera toujours présente et l'avait toujours été.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais il n'y avait pas de tristesse, seulement la promesse d'un avenir meilleur. Du moins il ferait tout pour, et ne regretterait plus ses décisions, car même si elles étaient mauvaises, elles pouvaient avoir de bonnes conséquences. Il apprendrait de ses erreurs et continuerait à avancer. D'un pas décidé, il s'avança dans ce néant blanc jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière plus forte l'éblouisse complètement, le forçant à fermer les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, il était au même endroit et le ciel de nuit . Il retrouva les bruits de combat, l'odeur de la poudre et du sang, certains trouveraient ça étrange que Stiles apprécie tout ceci. Sens plus de cérémonie il se précipita vers Scott et Allison, même s'il voulait les serrer dans ses bras, ce n'était pas le moment.

-« Allison, va aider ton père, je m'occupe de Scott ! »

Elle resta indécise quelques minutes, avant de se lever et d'aller aider son père, mais quand elle se retourna pour le chercher des yeux, un cri étouffé sortit de sa bouche. Stiles délaissa Scott quelques instants, toujours en proie à ses démons. Il resta stupéfait de ce qu'il voyait, Peter tenait Kate par la gorge et plus personne ne bougeait.

-« Salut Kate, comme on se retrouve. Malheureusement, ça ne sera que de courte durée. » sourit-il.

-« T'en fais pas, on se retrouvera en enfer ! » répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

L'Alpha lui trancha la gorge, son corps tomba lourdement au sol. Elle fit un dernier effort et tira une balle dans l'épaule du loup, avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

Derek profita de la faiblesse de l'Alpha pour attaquer, de nouveau aidé par Chris.

Stiles utilisa son aura pour aider Scott, une fois celui-ci d'aplomb, il s'élança dans la bataille.

Même s'ils étaient en supériorité numérique, personnes, chasseurs ou loups-garous n'arrivaient à maîtriser Peter. Mais la situation changea de tout au tout, quand des flammes, semblant venir tout droit de l'enfer lui même, le recouvrit entièrement. L'Alpha tomba lourdement au sol, se tordant avec hurlements de douleur.

-« Ça, c'est de la part de ma copine, enfoiré ! »

Tout le monde scrutait, stupéfait, le nouvel arrivant, Jackson venait de jeter une bombe artisanale et se tenait prêt à recommencer.

-« Jackson, comment t'as fait pour nous retrouver ? » dit Stiles interloqué de la présence du blond.

-« Je te signal que mon meilleurs ami est celui qui t'as permis de retracer un message, alors se connecter sur le GPS des gens est un jeu d'enfant pour lui ! »

Quand la flamme s'arrêta de consumer le corps de Peter, qui était toujours en vie, Derek fit pleuvoir des coups sur son oncle, qui ne ripostait pas tellement le feu l'avait rendu faible. Le jeune Hale brandit ses griffes prêt à donner le coup de grâce, quand celui-ci fut stoppé.

-« Stop Derek ! Fais pas ça ! »

Le loup resta figé, son regard posé sur Scott.

-« Tu m'avais promit que si je t'aidais, tu me laisserais le tuer. »

-« Quoi ? » cria Stiles, qui se rapprochât de son meilleur ami.

-« Si je tue l'Alpha, je pourrais redevenir humain ! »

Stiles resta figé par la parole du brun.

-« Vas-y tue-moi ! » cracha Peter à son neveu, qui se tenait juste au dessus de lui, ses griffe toujours suspendu dans les airs.

-« Tu es aussi faible que ta stupide sœur ! » ricana t'il.

Le rire de Peter fit froid dans le dos, surtout quand celui-ci fut stoppé pas les griffes de son neveu, qui venait de lui trancher la gorge. Scott criait contre l'égoïsme de l'autre loup, mais personne n'y faisait vraiment attention, peut-être à cause du regard rouge que leur portait Derek.

-« La ferme ! » dit la voix rude du nouvel Alpha.

* * *

j'espère que ça vous a plus ^^ a la prochaine j'espere que vous avais l'eau a la bouche et que ca va vous plaire jusqu'au boue ^^n'hésiter pas a me dire ce que vous penser


	34. Chapter 34

salut est voila c'est le dernier chapitre c'est triste je trouve mais bon il faut bien que ça ce finisse, j'espère que ça va vous a plu jusqu'au bous ^^

et le bonus arrive bientôt je le posterait des qu'il sera corriger^^

n'hésiter pas a me faire par de vos impression sur cette fic.

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 33

Stiles resta un instant perdu devant la scène, Kate et Peter étaient morts, et son compagnon était devenu un Alpha. Les chasseurs de Chris étaient déjà en train de faire le grand nettoyage, et son compagnon c'était évanoui dans les bois. Il était assis sous le porche du manoir des Hale, l'hyperactif attendait son père, à qui il avait envoyé un message demandant de venir le chercher, il avait besoin de son soutient après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

-« Quel putain d'égoïste ! J'aurais pu redevenir humain ! » gagea Scott à côté de lui.

Stiles ne dit rien, son regard était perdu dans le vide.

-« Je le hait, tout ça pour montrer qu'il est le plus fort ! »

-« Arrêtes ! » cria Stiles, le regard en colère face à son ami, qui dénigrait ouvertement son compagnon.

Il y eut un silence avant que Stiles reprenne.

-« Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais je dois rejoindre mon père. » il se leva et partit en direction de la voiture de son père qui venait d'arriver.

Il se posa sur le siège et commença à ruminer dans sa barbe.

-« Ça va fils ?» fit la voix rassurante de son père.

-« Oui, à part que j'ai crié sur Scott, qui ne pourra plus jamais devenir humain, que mon compagnon c'est de nouveau exilé dans les bois, que j'ai fait un cauchemar qui a duré plus d'un an… Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Maintenant Scott le déteste encore plus. »

Stiles était triste que son meilleur ami, et frère de cœur, ne s'entende pas avec son compagnon.

-« Il a eut raison de faire ça, J'aurais fait la même chose. » dit son père, Chris lui avait tout expliqué au téléphone avant qu'il n'arrive.

-« Comment ? Je ne comprends pas ? »

-« Si je me retrouvait devant un individu, et qu'il fallait absolument le tuer, je n'aurais laissé personne d'autre le tuer . »

-« Pourquoi ?» la gorge de Stiles se noua face à ce que lui disait son père.

-« Stiles, crois-tu que tuer quelqu'un, même une personne que l'on hait au plus profond de soi, est une chose simple et sans conséquences ? Scott n'est qu'un ado, même s'il était redevenu humain, il aurait eut du sang sur les mains. Derek a préféré lui épargner ça. J'ai déjà tirer sur quelqu'un dans une situation d'urgence, et je l'ai tué. J'en fait encore des cauchemars. Tu penses vraiment que Scott aurait pu supporter le poids de la mort de quelqu'un, il vaut mieux être un loup garou qui n'a tué personne, que d'être un humain qui l'a déjà fait ! »

Son père avait raison, mais Stiles se sentit coupable parce qu'il avait eut la même réflexion, mais pour son loup. Il ne voulait pas que Derek se sente coupable d'avoir tué quelqu'un. Il n'avait pensé qu'à son âme sœur.

Le shérif démarra sa voiture pour ramener son fils chez eux, il jeta un regard à Scott, il était volontairement resté sur place. Il voulait que Scott entende leur conversation, qu'il comprenne ce que Derek avait fait pour lui, et que le cœur de Stiles était déchiré entre lui et son compagnon, et d'après le regard de Scott il vit qu'il avait comprit. Le shérif su alors que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Stiles entra dans sa chambre, il soupira, il avait l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, la faute à ce cauchemar.

-« Papa ! Tu peux venir ?! » cria t'il, il n'avait pas oublié la promesse faite à sa mère.

-« Qui a t'il ? » demanda son père, un peu paniqué qu'un nouveau danger soit survenu.

Stiles sourit et prit son père dans ses bras, ce qui le détendit immédiatement. Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait vécu quand sa mère lui avait montré ce destin alternatif.

-« Elle m'a dit de te transmettre ça ! »

Il lui chuchota quelques mots, que personne d'autre que lui ne devait entendre, ils lui étaient destinés, ils lui appartenaient. Il serra encore plus son fils dans ses bras, une petite larme réussit à échapper des yeux de cet homme, donc le cœur était endurci par tant d'années loin de sa compagne.

-« Bon ! Avec toutes vos bêtises, je n'ai pas finis moi ! » il se ressaisit et sortit.

-« Et c'est pour qui toute la paperasse ? C'est encore pour moi, je vous jure, faites des gosses, surnaturel en plus ! » dit-il sarcastiquement.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Stiles su que son père était parti, il sourit, son père était quelqu'un de fort. Il fut poussé avec force contre un torse qu'il reconnu, des lèvres chaudes l'embrassèrent durement, violemment.

-« Att…. Attends Derek ! » Stiles avait repoussé son compagnon, pas qu'il n'avait pas envie, mais il devait s'excuser avant.

Une main empoigna sa mâchoire, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres des lèvres et des yeux rouges de l'Alpha.

-« Je n'autoriserais pas tes lèvres à me rejeter, elles m'appartiennent ! » grogna le loup.

Stiles sentait la détresse de son loup, et il savait que lui aussi en avait besoin après le cauchemar qu'il venait de vivre, alors il passa sans aucune douceur les bras autour du cou du plus vieux, pour que leurs bouches se rencontrent de nouveau.

Le baiser était dur, féroce et désespéré. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres le temps de rependre leurs souffles et de s'effondrer sur le lit, la fatigue avait gagné leurs corps.

-« Pendant la bataille, j'ai réalisé quelque chose, le monde peut tourner sans moi. » il fixait les yeux bleus de son amour.

-« Et il peut s'arrêter ça m'est égal, mais moi je ne peux vivre dans un monde sans toi, alors pendant quelques instants laissons le tourner seul, et tournons juste toi et moi, d'accord ? » sa voix était somnolente, toute la fatigue accumulée l'avait rattrapé, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il disait, et il s'en fichait du moment que Derek était là.

Le loup grognait de contentement, resserrant son aimé dans ses bras, et il le rejoint dans le sommeil.

Stiles refit le même rêve que l'oiseau sur la souche et le loup noir qui le rejoint, les yeux rouges. Il comprit que c'était une prophétie, que son rêve lui révélait l'avenir, alors il se tourna vers la femme qui sortait du bois, elle était habillée d'une grande robe blanche qui traînait derrière elle. Un voile noir transparent entourait ses épaules, il tombait sur le sol et continuait jusqu'à disparaître dans la forêt, et même si elle s'avançait, il n'en voyait pas le bout. Il ne savait pas exactement comment, ni pourquoi, mais ce châle noir représentait la mort, et cette grande robe blanche la vie.

-« Lydia est habitée de vie, mais elle est reliée à la mort. »

Il devina que son amie n'allait pas mourir, et qu'elle vivrait, ça le rassurait, maintenant il lui restait à découvrir que faisait ce châle noir sur elle. Son rêve continua à se dérouler, mais il ne faisait aucunement attention car ce n'était pas le moment, tout viendrait en son temps.

Quand il se réveilla son loup dormait, et il ne faisait pas semblant. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Derek endormi, et ça lui fit rater un battement, car il savait que c'était une grande marque de confiance.

-« Tu es tellement beau comme ça mon loup. » chuchota t'il à l'oreille du loup qui ne se réveilla pas d'un pouce, par contre il agrippa le plus jeune, l'enlaçant de ses bras.

Qu'allait-il faire aujourd'hui ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Il n'en savait rien, pour le moment rester dans le lit avec son compagnon le satisfaisait amplement. Stiles sourit, après tout il l'avait dit, que le monde pouvait tourner sans eux.

Il ne s'était pas rendormi, il avait passé son temps à regarder Derek, c'est comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu pendant 1 an. Il se sentait si heureux qu'il pourrait exploser de joie. Derek était bien là à ses côtés, l'entourant de ses bras. Rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux.

 _\- '' Si '' -_ pensa le loup, qui avait entendu les pensées de Stiles.

-« Quoi ? » chuchota t'il, surprit que le loup l'ai entendu, et qu'il existait quelque chose qui pouvait le rendre plus heureux encore.

 _\- '' En fait, il y en a 3 ! '' -_

Stiles surplomba le loup qui n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux.

 _\- '' Dis-moi ! '' -_ quand Derek le regarda enfin.

 _\- '' La première, je voulais te la demander avant que Kate me rajeunisse, je voudrais reconstruire le manoir, et que tu viennes y vivre avec moi ! '' -_

Le visage de Stiles était figé, il ne disait plus rien, mais son odeur dégageait un parfum de pure joie.

 _\- '' La deuxième…. '' -_ le garou ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'il était réveillé.

-« Veux-tu m'épouser ? Pour que même aux yeux de la loi, et des humains, tu sois mien ! »

Derek avait raison, il existait bien quelque chose qui pouvait le rendre plus heureux encore, et son cœur se gonflait de bonheur, il lui tardait de connaître la 3ème.

Il se jeta sur le loup en l'embrassant, Derek gloussait à la réaction du plus jeune.

-« Oui, oui, et oui, même si je ne sais pas ce qu'est la dernière chose, mais du tant que c'est avec toi, je le veux ! »

Derek inversa leurs positions, se retrouvant au-dessus du plus jeune.

-« La troisième, je te la dirait, seulement si tu me dis pour quelle raison tu voulais t'excuser hier. » il ponctua sa phrase en l'embrassant tendrement, mais en même temps, passionnément.

Stiles soupira et expliqua ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant la bataille, la rencontre avec sa mère, et le loup l'avait écouté attentivement, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

-« Et je voulais m'excuser, car quand je mourais tu te souviendra de moi, et je te ferai souffrir. »

L'Alpha grogna et se transforma, ses yeux rouges le regardaient intensément, et ses griffes se plantaient dans le matelas.

-« Excuse toi de m'avoir dit ça immédiatement ! » grogna le plus vieux.

Stiles frissonna de peur et d'inquiétude, jamais le loup n'avait été si dur avec lui. Finalement, Derek réussit à se maîtriser, à se calmer.

-« Jamais je ne t'en voudrais de me faire ça, et si un jour tu meurs avant moi, ce qui n'arrivera pas avant que je sois un vieux ronchon aigrit, pas avant que je vieillisse à tes côtés entouré de nos petits enfants, car la 3ème chose, c'est que je veux élever des petits louveteau avec toi. Je ne te laisserais pas partir avant cela, et le jour où tu partira, je souffrirais, mais je préfère souffrir en me souvenant de notre amour, plutôt que de tout oublier. Ne dit-on pas, il vaux mieux souffrir d'avoir connu l'amour que ne pas l'avoir connu du tout ! »

Une larme de joie s'échappa de Stiles, et coulait sur sa joue, mon dieu qu'il aime son homme loup.

-« Mais là, pour le moment, au lieu de penser à ça, je préférai songer à d'autres choses ! » le sous-entendu était parfaitement audible, et Derek referma ses bras autour de son amant pour l'embrasser.

Le loup en lui grognait d'approbation, car il avait dans l'idée d'utiliser l'énergie qu'il avait récupéré pour s'occuper activement, et pas de la manière la plus chaste qu'il existe au monde, de son compagnon, face au gémissement d'anticipation du corps en dessous de lui, il su que Stiles était parfaitement d'accord avec ça.

* * *

voila sinf T T rendez-vous pour le bonus


	35. Chapter 35

salut a tous enfin le chapitre bonus que vous attendre qui clôture cette fic j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

merci encore pour tout les message que vous m'avait laisser, et j'espère pouvoirs poster un nouvelle fic bientôt

* * *

Bonus

Ses ailes fendaient le ciel, et son corps jouait avec les vents. Un grand et magnifique aigle royal survolait la forêt de Beacon Hills. Il descendit au plus près de la cime des arbres, et quand enfin il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il descendit encore plus bas, à 2 mètres du sol, slalomant entre les arbres. Arrivé à la hauteur du loup au pelage noir ébène, il ralentit pour qu'il puisse être à la même allure. Le loup courait toujours, lui jetant des regards de temps en temps, comme s'il le défiait de faire une course avec lui, l'aigle accepta le défi de l'autre, qui accéléra sa course.

Arrivé dans une clairière, l'aigle prit de l'altitude, le loup fit un dérapage contrôlé pour s'arrêter. Un homme musclé, dans son habit de naissance, apparu à la place du loup, les cheveux noirs, ses yeux bleus regardaient l'aigle qui volait en cercle au-dessus des arbres. Il présenta son bras à l'aigle qui volait vers lui, l'oiseau de très grande envergure se posa sur son bras, et alla nicher sa tête dans le cou de l'homme-loup, qui caressait les plumes brunes de son dos. L'aigle fit place à un homme tout aussi nu, dont le poids fit chuter son porteur. L'homme-oiseau rigola, couché sur l'homme à terre.

-« Ce n'est pas drôle Stiles, tu me le fait à chaque fois ! »

Un sourire taquin fendit le visage du plus jeune, qui alla chastement embrasser l'homme en dessous de lui.

-« Désolé Derek, c'est plus fort que moi ! »

Derek se redressa, soupirant sans pour autant lâcher son amant.

-« Où est Talia ? »

-« Je l'ai laissé avec Boyd et Rain. » dit Stiles, continuant à embrasser la mâchoire de son mari.

Talia était leur fille biologique, c'était un cadeau de Claudia, bien sûr il y avait du surnaturel là dessous. La petite avait de long cheveux de la même couleur que Derek, la peau nacrée et tachetée de grains de beauté de Stiles, et comme un mélange parfait, elle possédait un œil bleu venant des Hale, et l'autre couleur whisky venant des Stilinski.

-« La meute m'a dit que tu avais repéré le bêta ! »

-« Stiles, pourquoi tu me parles boulot tout en m'excitant ? » grogna le loup, parce que décidément, les baisers dans son cou ne faisaient rien pour calmer son corps, qui réagissait à la moindre chose que son homme pouvait faire.

-« Je joins l'utile à l'agréable ! » tout en glissant sa main sur la virilité de son amant.

-« Que dirait l'adjoint Parrish, s'il voyait le shérif enquêter de cette manière ? » chuchota le loup à son oreille.

Stiles, après ses études, était devenu agent de police. Il avait eut le grade de l'adjoint de son père, puis quand celui-ci prit sa retraite, Stiles fut nommé à sa place. Derek, lui, était devenu garde forestier, ce qui était pratique quand on était un loup. Il possédait sa propre équipe, bien sûr, c'était tous des loups-garous. Derek les avait aidé à s'en sortir, et leurs avaient offert la morsure.

-« Scott est au courant pour le bêta ? » continua Stiles.

-« Non, pas encore, il travaille à la clinique, maintenant qu'il a reprit la boutique... » souffla t'il, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la main qui l'excitait.

-« Il faudrait envoyer quelqu'un le prévenir, après tout, c'est lui l'Alpha maintenant ! »

-« Je sais. » grogna le loup, pas à cause de Scott, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils c'étaient réconciliés, mais à cause de Stiles, qui faisait des cercles avec ses doigts sur l'intimité du plus âgé.

-« C'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé notre couple morbide préféré. » dit-il en déglutissant.

Le couple dont parlait Derek était Lydia, qui se révéla être une Banshee, et son copain qui était devenu l'émissaire de la meute, Deaton l'avait prit sous son aile.

Stiles alla taquiner la langue de son compagnon, qui après une vaine tentative de résistance répondit au baiser tout en le plaquant au sol, ses yeux luminescents montraient clairement ses intention à son compagnon.

-« On ne devrait pas faire ça ici, et si un promeneur nous voyait ! » sa voix était sarcastique puisqu'il savait pertinemment que ça ne les dérangeraient pas, et au contraire le fait d'être peut-être découvert semblait exister le loup.

-« Pervers... » chuchota Stiles en réponse à l'excitation de son amour.

-« Dit celui qui me chauffe depuis tout à l'heure ! » ricana t'il en entraînant de nouveau son compagnon dans un baiser brûlant, explorant leurs peaux de leurs doigts comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois.

Quand sa bouche décida de le lâcher pour ne pas mourir asphyxié, Derek glissa ses mains le long du tatouage jusqu'aux racines, sur les fesses de son ange, le soulevant légèrement pour positionner ses genoux.

Stiles était allongé dans l'herbe fraîche, le fessier sur les cuisses du loup, qui léchait son torse avec avidité. L'oiseau geint et poussa un cri de plaisir quand les doigts de son amant taquinèrent la petit boule de nerf qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Stiles glissa ses mains pour caressé le torse du loup.

-« Stiles »

Le prophète tira sur l'alliance que Derek portait en pendentif autour du cou, pour l'attirer à lui et coller ses lèvres sur la mâchoire couverte d'une fine barbe, avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Le loup pénétra son amant et resta quelques instants sans bouger, car il était tellement dur qu'il risquait de jouir prématurément. Stiles avait toujours eut cet effet sur lui, ça lui était déjà arrivé de jouir alors qu'il n'avait fait que caresser son âme soeur, mais entendre son compagnon crier son nom en jouissant, son odeur, sa peau, tout chez lui le rendait fou.

Quand enfin Derek entama des mouvements, le son que produisit son oiseau de paradis ne fit que redoubler l'intensité du frisson qui le parcourait.

Stiles avait les yeux mi-clos, mais il regardait droit dans les yeux de son loup. Au dessus de lui, sa bouche légèrement ouverte pour laisser échapper un souffle chaud, qui glissait sur le torse de son amour, lui donnant la chair de poule. Il se contractait de temps en temps sous le plaisir, mais aussi par envie, car en se contractant il savait qu'il devenait plus étroit, ce qui créait une pression sur l'érection du loup qui grognait à chaque fois, et nom de dieu, ces grognements avaient un tel effet sur lui.

-« Derek... plus fort... plus vite... » gémit Stiles, comme toute réponse le loup grogna de nouveau, accompagné d'un changement notable de la couleur de ses yeux.

Le garou ne luttait pas contre son loup qui remontait, faisant ressortir ses attributs de lycaon, ses griffes s'enfonçaient dans le sol et ses crocs allèrent taquiner la fine peau du cou de son compagnon, qui gémissait encore plus fort à l'accélération des coups de rein.

Quand Derek jouit, il planta en même temps ses dents dans l'épaule de son amant, qui ouvrit grand les yeux en jouissant à son tour, criant le nom de son amant.

Ils finirent par reprendre leurs respirations, leurs corps transpirant encore endoloris de cet effort. Derek lécha la marque qui venait s'ajouter à la collection que Stiles avait, même si grâce à ses pouvoirs, Stiles arrivait à cicatriser plus vite, il en gardait toujours quelques unes.

-« Tu m'en a encore fait une, c'est pas juste ! » boudait faussement Stiles.

Le loup eut un regard carnassier en réponse, mais il exposa sa gorge à l'hyperactif qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure, car le fait qu'un loup vous montre sa gorge était soit un signe de soumission, soit un signe de confiance, mais peu importait pour Stiles, car son amant lui accordait de le marquer à un endroit si visible, que tout le monde la verrait. Le loup arrivait à garder la marque de Stiles 2 jours maximum, sans compter le tatouage qu'il avait à vie dans le creux de son épaule.

Derek, toujours transformé, ses yeux surnaturels plongés dans deux yeux dorés légèrement rouille qui le regardait avec avidité, des légers crocs s'approchaient de sa gorge mais il n'avait pas peur, bien au contraire.

Stiles planta ses crocs juste au niveau de la carotide mais sans l'atteindre, juste pour pincer la peau, enfoncer ses dents dans la chair, une nouvelle érection gagnait le loup, ce qui provoqua un gloussement à son compagnon, qui embrassait son cou à présent.

Et voilà, ils étaient déjà prêt pour un deuxième round, mais le loup perdit toute excitation à l'arrivée d'un autre loup, mais resta allongé de tout son long sur Stiles, cachant son visage dans son cou.

-« C'est pas vrai ! On dirait deux ados en chaleur, vous ne pouvez pas vous lâcher quelques minutes ?! Et puis, je ne parle même pas de l'odeur d'hormones, de sexe, et de la tension sexuelle tout autour de vous ! »

Le loup noir soupira et posa la tête contre le torse du plus jeune, qui le serra délicatement.

-« Hey, salut Scotty, ca va? »

Stiles, toujours allongé au sol, son loup caché dans ses bras, regardait son ami. L'Alpha secoua la tête face aux deux hommes, ils n'avaient vraiment pas changé. Il leur jeta des vêtements au visage.

-« Je vous ai ramené vos uniformes respectif, parce que vous semblez oublier qu'on n'est pas sur une plage nudiste. »

-« T'es le meilleur. »

-« Ah ! Et interdiction d'échanger vos fringues, je vous connais ! »

Oui, Stiles et Derek échangeaient souvent leurs fringues, mais il y avait une raison à ça, c'était pour porter l'odeur de l'autre constamment, et la sentir quand l'autre n'était pas dans les parage.

Stiles allait se relever quand Derek se mit à gronder.

 _\- '' Je ne veux pas qu'il te voit nu ! '' -_ pensa le garou, et Stiles réalisa que son mari était toujours couché sur lui de manière à le cacher.

-« Scott, tu pourrais te tourner qu'on puisse se changer ? »

Scott leva les yeux au ciel, il avec déjà vu l'hyperactif nu dans les vestiaires quand ils étaient au lycée, mais il connaissait le loup de Derek, il était très possessif, alors il s'exécuta.

Le couple se redressa, assis dans l'herbe.

Stiles allait commencer à s'habiller quand Derek lui vola furtivement un baiser, l'homme oiseau sourit, se rapprocha du loup assis, se pencha sur lui pour lui voler à son tour un baiser. En parfaite synchronisation, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'Alpha qui leur tournait le dos, ils se sourirent et surent tout de suite qu'ils avaient eut la même idée débile.

Scott, sentant que quelque chose clochait, se retourna pour voir un loup noir et un aigle filer à l'anglaise dans les bois, c'est qu'ils le voulait leur deuxième round.

-« Putain Stiles, Derek ! Vous êtes de vrai gamins ! »

Ils avaient déjà disparu dans la forêt, quand il se mit à les poursuive. Laissant deux uniformes emmêlés, on pouvait voir l'insigne du shérif, une étoile surplombée d'un aigle, et un autre, un triskel surplombé d'un loup, insigne du garde forestier de Beacon Hills.

* * *

voila j''espère que ca vous a plus ^^oui j'aime bien les happy end.


End file.
